Eligeme
by BlackRose 223
Summary: justo cuando las cosas en el palacio de jade empiezan a funcionar para Po y Tigresa, la vida para ellos, da un giro completamente nuevo, ya que el consejo de maestros considera que el Guerrero Dragón debe asegurar su decendencia, y para ello debe elegir esposa entre las 29 candidatas, que el consejo de maestros le presenta.
1. noticias inesperadas

**kung fu panda y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DreamWorks skg.**

** ¨noticias inesperadas¨**

era un cálido amanecer,los habitantes del valle de la paz se preparaban para comenzar su día, mientras en el palacio de jade, un orgulloso maestro se disponía a despertar a sus estudiantes

Shifu: Buenos días alumnos...

5 Furiosos: Buenos días maestro...

estaba a punto de preguntar por el único estudiante que no estaba presente, pero casi de inmediato recordó, que desde hacía unos meses, Po, el Guerrero Dragón, ya no necesitaba ayuda para despertarse temprano.

luego de vencer a Lord Sheng en la ciudad de Gongmen, Po se había vuelto el estudiante más maduro y responsable que el maestro Shifu pudiera desear, había estado entrenando duro desde entonces, y los resultados de dicho entrenamiento ahora eran bastante obvios.

no solo en su actitud, que era de un carácter más maduro, sino también en su físico, ya que su prominente barriga había desaparecido, y había dejado en su lugar un cuerpo más atlético y atractivo.

tanto que varias de las jovencitas que habitaban en el valle de la paz, competían por su atención cada vez que bajaba al pueblo a visitar a su padre, el señor Ping .

quien lejos de sentirse impresionado, se preocupaba al ver el grado de ¨desnutrición¨en el que se encontraba su ¨pequeño¨panda.

El maestro dió una última mirada a la habitación del Guerrero Dragón, para luego dirigirse nuevamente a sus estudiantes.

-Vallan a desayunar y luego a entrenar- dijo dando media vuelta, para ir a meditar a la gruta del dragón.

el día transcurrió con normalidad...Mono y Mantiz, con sus bromas...Tigresa, concentrada en el entrenamiento...Vivora y Grulla, practicando nuevas técnicas...

y Po se pasó varias horas en la biblioteca, estudiando otro rollo de kung fu, que el maestro Shifu le había ordenado que leyera y practicara, hasta que llegó la noche y con ella la hora de cenar.

los 5 furiosos se dirigieron a la cocina donde Po ya se encontraba, terminando de preparar el último de los 3 platillos, en los que consistiría la cena de esa noche.

Vivora: Hola Po. ya está lista la cena? porque huele delicioso hasta el salón de entrenamiento...

Mono: Si amigo, el olor de la comida nos abrió el apetito...

Mantiz: el olor de la comida y el cansancio del entrenamiento...

Grulla: amigo tienes algo de beber? estoy sediento...y muero de hambre...

Tigresa: (sonriendo)¿necesitas ayuda?...

-No gracias ya casi termino...-dijo Po sonriendole de vuelta a su mejor amiga.

mientras le servía un gran vaso de agua de melón a Grulla, quien se lo bebió hasta el fondo, una vez que estuvieron todos sentados a la mesa, comenzó a servir los platos a sus compañeros, y al maestro Shifu, quien no debía tardar en llegar.

iba a sentarse una vez hubo terminado, cuando el maestro llegó a la cocina, se veía cansado, y más que eso, se veía bastante preocupado, detrás de el, se encontraban 2 extraños, un par de tigres siberianos, con ropa de entrenamiento, y una capa negra, lo cual indicaba que recién llegaban de un largo viaje.

al entrar, el maestro les hizo una seña a sus estudiantes, para que se levantaran de sus asientos y saludaran a los visitantes.

Shifu: (muy serio) alumnos:tengo noticias para ustedes, especialmente para el Guerrero Dragón...estos jóvenes, acaban de llegar de parte del consejo de maestros, con un mensaje sumamente importante...

Vivora: ¿y quienes son nuestros visitantes maestro?

Shifu: alumnos les presento al maestro Reiko, y a la maestra Akemi del templo Hoshi Gin del gran consejo de maestros...

Grulla: ¿y cual es ese mensaje tan importante maestro?

Shifu: (soltando un pequeño suspiro) dentro de una semana, el palacio de jade deberá prepararse para recibir a 27 jóvenes maestras, alumnas de las 29 escuelas de kung fu respectivamente, entre las cuales, el Guerrero Dragón deberá elegir esposa.

Todos: ¿QUEEEEEEE?!...

Vivora: (un poco confundida) pero maestro usted ha dicho que vendrán 27 chicas, ¿de 29 escuelas?...

Shifu: 2 de las 29 pretendientes, ya se encuentran aquí, en la cocina del palacio de jade, Vivora...

al escuchar a su maestro Vivora y Tigresa voltearon a verse, con un gesto de sorpresa dibujado en sus caras, y luego voltearon a mirar a Akemi, como si de un bicho venenoso se tratara.


	2. preparativos y celos

**Kung Fu Panda y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DreamWorks skg.**

**¨Preparativos y Celos¨**

Tigresa y Vivora no salían de su asombro, pero la pregunta que aún flotaba en el aire y las mantenía en ese estado era: ¿quienes eran esas 2 ¨pretendientes¨como el maestro Shifu las había llamado, la verdad cayó sobre ellas como un balde de agua fría.

Shifu: Las primeras candidatas en aspirar a un posible compromiso de matrimonio con el Guerrero Dragón son: la maestra Akemi, del templo sagrado de Hoshi Gin, su mano te ha sido ofrecida por su tutor, el gran maestro Fai.

Y la maestra Tigresa, del palacio de jade, cuya mano te es ofrecida por mi, que soy el tutor y maestro de todos ustedes. (haciendo una pequeña reverencia)

Luego de aquella presentación, Po reaccionó repentinamente saliendo por fin de la impresión causada por semejante noticia.

Po: maestra Akemi, Tigresa. Me honra ser considerado por sus respectivos tutores (haciendo una reverencia ante ambas maestras), maestro Shifu; creo que nuestros huéspedes estarán cansados después de tan largo viaje, tal vez quieran acompañarnos a cenar antes de ir a descansar (reverenciando a su maestro y a los visitantes)

los maestros asintieron y luego le sonrieron, antes de caminar hacia la mesa, al hacerlo Akemi rozó la espalda de Po accidentalmente con su cola, mientras iba a sentarse junto a el, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por Tigresa, quien solamente gruñó por lo bajo, aguantándose las ganas de saltarle encima, mientras Reiko iba a sentarse entre Mono y el maestro Shifu.

Durante la cena, Po no pudo evitar pensar en la situación que se le presentaba: Tigresa era una de las 29 candidatas, así pues, no todo estaba perdido... Tigresa fue la primera en levantarse de la mesa, dió un forzado¨Buenas Noches¨a Reiko y Akemi y se marchó corriendo a cuatro patas directo a su habitación.

curiosamente Vivora también terminó de cenar en un tiempo récord, dijo buenas noches a todos y salió disparada en busca de su mejor amiga.

La encontró hecha un ovillo sobre su cama...llorando.

lo cual la impactó de sobremanera ya que Tigresa no había derramado ni una sola lágrima en casi 20 años, pero ahora; parecía que le fuera imposible poder controlarse.

se acercó a ella y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza con ternura, usando la punta de su cola.

Vivora: ya, ya, tranquila...

le decía tratando de consolarla, pero era inútil, ella seguía llorando.

tan solo media hora y 2 cajas enteras de pañuelos más tarde, Tigresa por fin pudo tranquilizarse o al menos lo suficiente como para poder contarle a Vivora que era lo que la tenía así.

Tigresa: ¡es que no es justo Vivora! ¿con que derecho disponen así de las vidas de los demás?

Vivora: ¡pero Tigresa, desde que regresamos de la ciudad de Gongmen has estado tratando de armarte del valor suficiente para decirle a Po que lo amas! ¡esta podría ser la oportunidad que necesitas para conquistarlo!

Tigresa:¿pero es que no lo ves? ¡ yo no voy a ser la única! ¡pronto habrá otras 27 resbalosas compitiendo por su atención! además ¿ ya lo viste? ¡ si antes era un chico guapo, desde que decidió ponerle más empeño a su entrenamiento, prácticamente se convirtió en el sueño de toda chica, le van a estar coqueteando a mañana, tarde y noche...y luego está esa...GATA!.

Vivora: a ver...Tigresa... trata de calmarte, tenemos que pensar como le vamos a hacer para deshacernos de todas esas chicas y armar un plan para que puedas conquistar a Po.

Tigresa: (asintiendo con la cabeza rápidamente mientras toma otro pañuelo de la caja) ¿pero como hago eso? no soy lo que la gente llamaría ¨la hembra más femenina del pueblo¨ ( bajando la cabeza con tristeza).

Vivora: a ver Tigresa.

Primero: eres lo bastante femenina como para gustarle a Po, y a cualquier macho que se te cruce por delante.

Segundo: yo estaré siempre apoyándote y ayudándote en todo lo que sea necesario.

y Tercero: yo no me preocuparía demasiado por esa ¨gata¨, estuve observando a Po durante la cena y el no parecía prestarle demasiada atención, al menos no de esa manera.

ahora; te secas esas lágrimas, te das un buen baño y te metes a la cama procurando descansar, y mañana temprano, nos levantamos y pensamos como haremos para sacar a 27 resbalosas y una¨gata¨para que podamos planear tranquilas tu boda con Po. (poniendo una sonrisa de niña traviesa).

le dijo Vivora mientras salía de la habitación, inconscientemente Tigresa comenzó a imaginarse a si misma vestida de novia, caminando del brazo de Po.

mientras tanto en la sala de los héroes, el maestro Shifu sostenía una importante plática con el Guerrero Dragón, quien le había pedido una explicación detallada de todo aquel lío sin pies ni cabeza.

Po: pero maestro Shifu, no lo entiendo, ¿ que es todo ese alboroto de que ¨TENGO¨ que elegir esposa?.

Shifu:(suspirando cansinamente) aunque no lo creas te entiendo Po, yo tampoco puedo creer que tenga que participar en toda esta locura, pero al parecer es cierto, ya que al ser elegido como Guerrero Dragón y recibir el rollo, adquiriste toda una serie de responsabilidades y obligaciones, entre ellas, la de asegurar un heredero, que a tu muerte herede tu titulo, y la responsabilidad de proteger al valle...a toda China, quien a su vez tendrá también que elegir una esposa y engendrar al siguiente heredero, que garantice la continuidad de tu dinastía, y la paz para todo el imperio.

Po: (suspirando derrotado) entiendo maestro...¿cuanto tiempo tengo para elegir?.

Shifu: un año Po, siento mucho que tengas que verte obligado a pasar por todo esto...

Po: descuide maestro, haré lo que se me pide, cumpliré con mi deber...con lo que se espera de mi.

dijo levantándose, hizo una reverencia a su maestro y se despidió para ir a descansar, una vez en su habitación, comenzó a considerar sus opciones.

si querían que eligiera entre las mejores maestras de kung fu de toda China a una de ellas para hacerla su esposa, bien.

Eso lo había hecho muchísimo antes de que el venerable consejo de maestros le pidiera ese ¨pequeño¨favor, ahora solo tenía que hallar la manera de despedir a todas esas chicas y quedarse con la que realmente le interesaba: TIGRESA.

A la mañana siguiente, el palacio de jade inició con los preparativos necesarios para la elección de la futura esposa del Guerrero Dragón.

Primero: Po se encontró con la noticia de que a partir de esa mañana y por todo un año el no tendría que cocinar, ya que el chef Huó-Ha que unos años atrás había sido galardonado por el mismísimo Guerrero Dragón, con el cucharón de oro, estaba preparando el desayuno, según le informó a Po luego se saludarlo muy efusivamente, por orden del maestro Shifu, y permanecería ahí por todo un año y hasta después de su boda con la maestra elegída.

.Segundo:¨TODAS¨las habitaciones de huéspedes del palacio de jade que eran varias, estaban siendo preparadas por los sirvientes del palacio, para recibir a las candidatas a obtener el honor de desposarse con el Guerrero Dragón.

Y por último los entrenamientos para Po, así como para el resto de sus compañeros habían sido suspendidos pues el maestro Shifu estaría muy ocupado supervisandolo todo y los furiosos excepto por Tigresa tendrían que ayudarle en lo que hiciera falta.

El y Tigresa tendrían la semana libre, para prepararse para lo que venía ya que a juicio del maestro Shifu, ninguno de los 2 estaría precisamente cómodo con aquella situación.

Bien... si no tenía nada mejor que hacer, tal vez bajar al pueblo lo ayudaría a distraerse un poco de todo aquello, así que emprendió el camino al restaurante de su padre.

nada más poner un pié en el pueblo, se vió rodeado de un centenar de jovencitas, saludándole y coqueteandole, _genial como si no tuviera ya suficiente_...pensó.

iba a decir algo para disculparse con las chicas y salir de ahí, cuando una risa burlona lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, buscó por encima del mar de admiradoras que lo acorralaban, y no tardó demasiado en dar con el dueño de aquella risa.

Po:Li ¿que haces aquí en el pueblo?, ¿ no deberías estar en el palacio Han Shou?

ahí recargado contra la pared, estaba un lobo de pelaje marrón, ojos grises y la sonrisa de un niño travieso, su viejo compañero de juegos y su mejor amigo de toda la vida.

Li: en un día normal, si...debería, pero mi lady se desayunó esta mañana con la noticia de que el consejo de maestros al parecer tiene cierta urgencia por que te consigas un heredero...ja ja ja ja...

le dijo, para luego largarse a reír a carcajadas otra vez, Po tan solo lo miró esperando, ya lo conocía y sabía que ese ¨ataque de risa¨le duraría para rato, mientras se preguntaba ¿como le hacía la marquesa de Han Shou, para aguantar a ese bromista redomado?, ni siquiera el acababa con la paciencia de los demás tan rápido como podía hacerlo Li.

Li: ja ja...está..ja ja ja...preocupada..ja ja...por tí..ja ja ja..., me envió...ja ja ja ja...a ver que...ja ja ja...estuvieras bien...ja ja ja ja...

ha si...

recordó repentinamente, ella era igual de bromista que ellos 2, no por nada Li y el pasaron casi toda su infancia jugando en los jardines del palacio de Han Shou, la dama Mei, o la marquesa de Han Shou y su difunto esposo nunca pudieron tener hijos, por ello , Po y Li fueron para ellos un sustituto de los mismos, mitigando su soledad y recibiendo todo aquel amor de padres, que para un par de huerfanos como ellos era mucho más que solo bien recibido, luego de que Li dejara de lado la infinita gracia que le causaba la situación de su amigo, Po al fin pudo hablar con el.

Po: dile a mi lady que no tiene nada de que preocuparse y que lo resolveré en su debido momento.

Li: seguro? ya sabes que ella tiene ciertas influencias y podría ayudarte...

Po: no está bien, lo resolveré por mi cuenta...dale mis saludos y dile que no se preocupe.

Li: de acuerdo, pero sabes que siempre estaremos ahí si nos necesitas ¿verdad amigo? .

Po: si, lo se... anda vete ya, yo voy a estar bien (sonriendole)

Li: ya, ya, me voy...además mi lady todavía me debe la revancha en un juego de mah jong...ja ja ja

dijo dando media vuelta en dirección al bosque, solo había dado unos cuantos pasos, cuando oyó que su amigo lo llamaba.

Po: oye Li...

Li: ¿si? ¿ que pasa Po?

Po: dile a ¨EL¨ que iré a verlo esta noche, para hablar de algo importante.

Li: claro amigo, se lo diré...nos vemos.

dijo emprendiendo nuevamente el camino hacia el palacio de Han Shou, una vez que hubo desaparecido por entre los árboles, Po caminó hasta llegar donde el restaurante de su padre, preparándose para otra avalancha de saludos y halagos esta vez por parte de los comensales.

una vez que terminó de ser amable y de besar a cada bebé que le pusieron enfrente, se dirigió a saludar a su padre; el anciano ganso se encontraba en la cocina terminando de preparar un lote de dumplings tamaño Guerrero Dragón, cuando vió a su amado hijo, entrando por la puerta y esbozando una sonrisa preocupada, al instante supo que algo no andaba bien.

señor ping : hijo, pero que alegría verte (corriendo a abrazarlo)

Po: hola pa´( correspondiendo el abrazo)

señor ping : pero mira nada más, estás muy delgado, déjame servirte un poco de fideos.

Po: (sonriendo, su padre nunca cambiaría) gracias pa´, oye ¿podemos hablar?

señor ping : por supuesto hijo(depositando un tazón de fideos frente a el)

Po: pa´...cuando me eligieron Guerrero Dragón tu...¿alguna vez te sentiste decepcionado de mí por no dedicar mi vida al restaurante como querías?( con un dejo de tristeza reflejada en sus ojos)

señor ping: escucha Po( tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas) tu nunca me decepcionaste, lo único que yo siempre quise y siempre voy a querer es que tu seas feliz, dime que lo eres y seré el padre más orgulloso y satisfecho de toda China( mirando a su hijo con una sonrisa )

Po: muy pronto pa´, pronto voy a ser inmensamente feliz( imaginando a Tigresa vestida de novia)

y lo sería, al salír del restaurante de su padre y tomar las escaleras rumbo al palacio de jade, se lo prometió a si mismo, que sin importar como, arreglaría aquello, y sería ella, su Tigresa, quien le diera aquel heredero que todos estaban esperando.


	3. Remordimientos, la sombra de la marques

**Kung Fu Panda y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DreamWorks skg.**

**¨Remordimientos, la sombra de la Mar****quesa de Han Shou¨**

Al llegar al palacio de jade, Po aún iba distraído, en su mente las ideas chocaban unas con otras, provocando una gran ansiedad e incertidumbre que amenazaban con apoderarse de el, hasta que algo o más bien alguien llamó su atención.

Reiko: lo hechamos de menos en la comida mi señor.

Po: ah? ¿que?...

dijo volviendo a la realidad, reconociendo al dueño de la voz que lo llamaba...

Po: Maestro Reiko...perdóneme, creo que estoy un poco distraído (apretándose el puente de la naríz con los dedos)...

Reiko: lo comprendo...y por favor solo llámeme Reiko, nunca me gustaron mucho las ceremonias ni el protocolo...

Po: si... bienvenido al club... y mi nombre es Po si no te importa...Reiko (sonriendo nervioso)...

Reiko: claro...Po ( sonriendo alegre)...

Po: y la maestra Akemi? creí que al no conocer a nadie aquí de seguro no se despegaría de ti, mientras durara su estancia en el palacio...

Reiko: decidió ir a dar una vuelta al pueblo para distraerse un poco, está...algo nerviosa...

Po: si...no lo dudo, al paso que vamos esto se va a convertir en un ataque de nervios colectivo...

Reiko: (riendo divertido) bueno, al menos te están dando a elegir, al final te casarás con aquella que logre conquistarte, en cambio ellas no tienen elección vienen aquí porque su respectivo maestro se los ordena, y no solo eso a muchas como en el caso de Akemi les han advertido que si no es para que pidas formalmente su mano mejor no se atrevan a regresar donde su maestro...

Po:¿que? ¿ y Akemi que hará entonces? (preocupado y asombrado de lo que oía)...

Reiko: descuida Po, nosotros ya tenemos un plan, eres una gran persona eso se nota, pero ella tampoco quiere casarse contigo, solo vino aquí porque el maestro se lo ordenó...

Po: ¿ y puedo preguntar que plan es ese?...

Reiko:es...largo de explicar, tal vez otro día ...(muy nervioso)...

Po:(mirando suspicaz a Reiko) como quieras...

Reiko: y tu donde estabas?...todos han estado preguntando por tí...

Po: fui al pueblo a visitar a mi padre...también necesitaba distraerme un poco...

Reiko: y el...¿como se lo esta tomando?...

Po: ¿que cosa? (seguía distraído)...

Reiko: lo de tu futura boda, ¿que más? (riendo divertido por el estado del panda)...

Po: el aún no lo sabe, yo ...preferí no decirle nada...

Reiko: tal vez deberías descansar un poco...,te ves fatigado, y bastante nervioso...

le dijo, viendo lo estresado y cansado que estaba el panda, Po simplemente asintió con la cabeza, le dió una sonrisa a Reiko, y de nuevo emprendió la marcha a su habitación...

al llegar ahí se tumbó en su cama, dispuesto a olvidarse de sus problemas al menos por un rato, aunque no por eso se le olvidaba que debía atender cierto pendiente después de la cena...

se levantó 3 horas más tarde, se dió un baño, se cambió de ropa, y acababa de ponerse un poco de la loción que su padre le había dado en su cumpleaños, cuando el chef Huo-Ha llamó a su puerta para avisarle que la cena estaba lista...

se estaba preparando para otra cena en medio de un silencio sepulcral, como la noche anterior, pero casi de inmediato notó que sus amigos y el maestro Shifu conversaban bastante animados con Reiko y Akemi...

Mono: hola Po, ¿ donde habías estado amigo?...

Mantiz: si ya íbamos a informarle al consejo de maestros, que te habías dado a la fuga...

Grulla:¿estás bien amigo? no te vimos en todo el día...

Vivora: chicos ya déjenlo tranquilo...

Tigresa: (acercándose y acariciando la mejilla del panda) ¿seguro que estás bien?...

Po: ahora lo estoy (sonriendole a la maestra)...

Shifu: ¿todo en orden Guerrero Dragón?...

Po: si maestro, todo está en orden...

dijo Po, para luego ir a sentarse a su lugar de siempre, una vez que terminaron todos de cenar y darse las buenas noches, Po trató de ayudarle al chef a lavar los platos, pero este no se lo permitió, alegando que no permitiría ser privado de tan grato honor, de ser el quien tuviera el privilegio de lavar el plato en el que había comido el Guerrero Dragón, comenzaba a sentirse algo incomodo, así que se despidió del chef y se fué camino a su compromiso en el palacio Han Shou...

mientras caminaba, no pudo evitar pensar en su conversación con Li aquella misma tarde, debía hallar la manera de convencer a la marquesa de que todo estaba en orden y no había necesidad alguna de que ella interviniera para librarlo de aquel compromiso...

porque si bien era cierto que esa decisión del consejo de maestros le estaba causando grandes dolores de cabeza, e incluso al principio aquella noticia le había sentado como patada de gorila en el trasero...

el tener que cumplir con aquella ¨obligación¨le venía como guante, porque aunque hubiera tenido el valor suficiente para enfrentarse a Lord Sheng y a todos sus soldados, dicho valor desaparecía por completo a la hora de plantearse la remota posibilidad de declararle su amor a Tigresa, y esa era una gran oportunidad para acercarse a ella de una manera un poco más sutil...

se estaba acercando a las grandes puertas que flanqueaban el palacio de la marquesa, cuando alcanzó a distinguir la luz de un par de antorchas, sin duda los guardias de la dama Mei habían sido avisados de su visita esa noche; así que siguió su camino hasta llegar a ellos...

Po: hola chicos ¿ella está despierta aún?...

Guardia#1:claro que lo está, ella siempre tiene ganas de verte Po...

Po: (suspirando) si...lamento no poder venir tan seguido como antes...

Guardia#2: descuida Po, ella lo entiende...pero según se nos dijo, el verdadero motivo de tu visita es otro...

Po: así es,¿le avisaron a ¨EL¨de mi visita para esta noche?...

Guardia#2: si, está esperándote en el gran salón...pasa...

Po caminó hasta llegar a un lujoso salón, que reconocía perfectamente, pues ya había estado varias veces en el en los últimos años, tal vez...demasiadas, al fondo de este había una gran terraza , adornada con 2 grandes dragones y un enorme símbolo del yin- yang en el suelo, ahí parada de espaldas a el, se encontraba la figura inmóvil de aquel con quien debía encontrarse esa noche...

¿?: es un poco tarde para venir de visitas,¿no lo crees Guerrero Dragón?...

Po: en realidad esta no es una visita de cortesía...

¿?: si ya decía yo, que era un poco extraño que vinieras a estas horas...

Po:¿ya has escuchado algo? ¿o voy a tener que ser yo, el que te suelte la bomba?...

¿?:¿a que te refieres? ¿que bomba?(mirándolo extrañado)...

Po: me refiero a la última noticia que ha habido en el palacio de jade...

¿?:y...¿que noticia podría ser esa?...

Po: el consejo de maestros ha dado la orden de que, de cada una de las 29 escuelas de kung fu, se elija a la mejor maestra, y esta sea enviada al palacio de jade, para que yo elija de entre ellas a una para convertirla en mi esposa, debo casarme en un año, porque consideran que necesito un heredero...

¿?: ppffff... ja ja ja ja ja ja... ja ja ja... ja ja... ja ja ja...

Po: si...si...es muy gracioso,¿quieres que te diga cual es la mejor parte del chiste? ¿o prefieres adivinar a quien eligió tu padre para ofrecérmela en matrimonio?, porque desde luego no fue a Vivora...

¿?: Se Atrevieron A Ofrecerte A Mi Hermana?!...

Po: si, es la mejor de los 5 furiosos, ¿lo olvidaste?...

¿?: ¿ Y TU ACEPTASTE?...

Po:¿Y TU CREES QUE YO QUERÍA ESTO TAI LUNG? ¿CREES QUE ME AGRADA MÁS QUE A TI QUE TRATEN A TIGRESA COMO SI FUERA UN OBJETO, DEL QUE SE PUEDA DISPONER, SIN PREGUNTARLE A ELLA LO QUE QUIERE? ¡LA AMO! ¿LO OLVIDAS?...

Tai Lung, estaba a punto, de seguirle la discusión a Po, pero fueron interrumpidos por la señora de palacio...

Mei: creo que no hace falta tanto volumen caballeros, puedo oírlos hasta mi pieza...

Tai Lung:(arrodillandose) le pido disculpas mi lady, he perdido un momento la compostura debido a noticias demasiado... perturbadoras...

Mei: aún así, no hace falta gritar de esa manera Tai...

Po: dejalo en paz Mei, era yo quien estaba gritando en realidad...

Mei: creí que ustedes 2 se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos...(saludando a Po con un pequeño beso en la mejilla)...

Po:(devolviendole el gesto a la marquesa) y lo somos Mei...

Tai lung:(suspirando) no me malinterprete mi lady, claro que lo considero mi amigo, después de haberme perdonado la vida...como podríamos no serlo...realmente sería muy ingrato de mi parte, tratarlo mal luego de ese y otros muchos favores...

Mei: pues demuestrenlo, que tal si vamos gritando menos y pensamos un poco en lo que haremos a continuación, aunque aún puedo arreglarlo si quieres Po...

Po: no...

Tai Lung: si...

Mei: ¿puedo preguntar, porque piensas arreglar esto tu solo?...

Po: vamos Mei, tu sabes que puedo pelear con el guerrero mas fuerte del mundo y vencerlo sin problemas, pero a ver mándame a decirle a Tigresa que estoy enamorado de ella...

Mei:( soltando una pequeña risa) pero mi niño, ¿aún no te animas a decírselo?...

Tai Lung: miedoso...

Po:(volteando a verlo molesto) y supongo que tu sabes mucho sobre chicas, ¿no Tai?...

Tai Lung: auch...golpe bajo...eso dolió amigo...

Po: (lo ve y se ríe) descuiden, encontraré la forma de resolverlo, así que ya no se preocupen tanto...

Mei: aún así, si llegas a necesitar ayuda, no dejes de avisarnos ¿está bien?

Po: claro, lo haré y gracias Mei...

Tai Lung: y por favor asegúrate de que esto no le resulte tan penoso a mi hermana, se, que no tengo derecho a meterme en su vida, después de como me porté con ella y sobre todo con mi padre, pero luego de una paliza muy bien dada y merecida ademas y unos cuantos años para meditar en mis acciones, me he dado cuenta del grave error que cometí (bajando la mirada muy triste y apenado)...

Mei: ohh vamos, vamos, arriba esos ánimos...Po va a arreglar este asunto con o sin nuestra ayuda, y tu intentarás no deprimirte, ¿de acuerdo? (dandole unas palmaditas suaves en la espalda), ahora hay que ir a descansar, ya es muy tarde y mañana hay que madrugar...

Tai Lung: si mi lady, con su permiso (comenzando a retirarse), hasta luego Po!...

Po: hasta pronto Tai...(sonriendo)...

Mei: es un buen muchacho, (mirando a Tai Lung retirarse) no entiendo que fue lo que le pasó, para haber metido la pata tantas veces seguidas, imagino que tu pensaste lo mismo o no le habrías perdonado la vida, ¿ cierto?...

Po: tu misma lo dijiste Mei : es una vida. ¿Quien soy yo para cegarla?...

Mei: corrección: son unos buenos muchachos...

dijo la anciana oveja, para luego abrazar a Po, antes de acompañarlo a la puerta, en el camino, los recuerdos de como Tai Lung, había ido a parar al palacio de Han Shou, y comenzó a trabajar como el guardaespaldas personal de la marquesa, volvieron a adueñarse de su mente...

y se sintió de pronto aliviado, de no haber usado la llave dactilar wuxi al 100% de su capacidad, de haberlo hecho...ciertamente lo habría matado, luego de eso el lío para llevarlo hasta el palacio Han Shou y pedirle a Li que lo ocultara de todos hasta que el, pudiera hablar con la marquesa, y explicarle todo,recordó también los primeros meses de la estancia de Tai Lung en el palacio y como poco a poco fue cambiando su actitud hasta fomar una gran amistad con el, con un poco de gracia recordó también, el día que le confesó a Tai Lung que estaba enamorado de su hermana, y como despues de una pequeña escaramuza en los jardines del palacio, donde varias macetas salieron bailando, acabó por darle su aprobación como posible cuñado, este y otros pensamientos fueron ocupando su mente, hasta que sin darse cuenta, había llegado hasta la puerta de su habitación, entró sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, se quitó la ropa, y se metió a la cama verdaderamente cansado, y pensar que aquel tan solo era el principio de la semana más desastrosa de su vida...


	4. cambios y sorpresas

**Kung Fu Panda y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DreamWorks skg.**

**¨cambios y sorpresas¨**

A la mañana siguiente, Tigresa se despertó un poco más tarde de lo acostumbrado, y comenzó a desperezarse mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama, recordando que al igual que el día anterior, aquel sería un día libre de entrenamiento

así que se levantó y lentamente se fue vistiendo.

extrañamente, aquella mañana que se había presentado con un viento helado y un cielo cubierto de nubes negras, la hacía sentirse aún más triste de lo que ya se encontraba, ya que sencillamente no podía dejar de preguntarse: si lo que querían era que Po contrajera matrimonio y asegurara un heredero para su titulo ¿porqué no le daban la libertad para hacerlo sin toda esa presión?.

la chispa se encendió en su cabeza, tan pronto como terminó de hacerse esa pregunta.

El titulo del Guerrero Dragón era el honor máximo que un guerrero podía exhibir, que alguno de esos viejos ambiciosos pudiera decir que fue el maestro de aquella que engendró al heredero de este, prácticamente lo pondría en el centro de la atención de toda China.

Este pensamiento la sacó de sus casillas, a pesar de que el maestro Shifu había prohibido terminantemente toda clase de entrenamiento para ella y para Po, se preparó a salir desobedeciendo en pleno a su padre, pues en aquellos momentos verdaderamente necesitaba golpear algo.

rápidamente caminó hacia la puerta, con la intención de salir a entrenar un rato, pero antes de acercarse lo suficiente, esta se abrió dando paso a una apresurada Vivora mostrando un punto de emoción en su cara que no anunciaba nada bueno...

Vivora: ¡Tigresa! tienes que...ohh...¡ya estas vestida! ¡excelente! (tirando de la mano de Tigresa)

Tigresa: ¿pero que sucede? ¿a donde me llevas?...

Vivora: ¡VAMONOS! en el camino te explico...

Vivora atravesó los pasillos a toda velocidad, llevando a su amiga con ella, sin dar en ningún momento aquella explicación que había prometido, hasta llegar al salón de los héroes , donde el maestro Shifu las esperaba, al verlas llegar, hizo un ademán con la mano para indicarles que se acercaran.

Vivora: aquí está Tigresa, como lo ordenó maestro...

Shifu: gracias Vivora, ¿puedes quedarte? creo que mi hija va a necesitar más que solo apoyo moral.

Vivora: claro maestro (sonriendo a su amiga)

Tigresa: ¿ocurre algo malo padre?

Shifu: no lo creo hija, pero la razón por la cual te llamé, estoy seguro de que no te hará ni un poquito de gracia...

Tigresa: ¿a que te refieres padre?

Shifu: señorita Yang, acérquese por favor...

detrás del maestro, apareció una joven coneja de pelaje blanco, que se acercó a las chicas sonriendo con amabilidad.

Shifu: Tigresa, te presento a la señorita Yang, es la mejor modista de todo el valle de la paz, y está aquí para tomar tus medidas, para tu nuevo guardaropa...

Tigresa: ¿nuevo guardaropa? ¿ y que tiene de malo el que tengo?

Shifu: ¿no pretenderás asistir al baile de bienvenida con ropa de entrenamiento? deberás llevar un vestido de gala, y la señorita Yang será la encargada de confeccionarlo.

Tigresa: ¿QUEEE? pero padre...

Shifu: pero nada Tigresa. Ademas suponiendo que el Guerrero Dragón te elija como su futura esposa, dejaras de ser una furiosa para dedicarte completamente a educar a su heredero y solo practicaras el kung fu cuando sea el momento de comenzar con el entrenamiento del pequeño...

eso significa que no volverás a vestirte con tu ropa de siempre...deberás usar la ropa que corresponde a una dama de tu clase...

Así que señorita Yang : proceda...

a Tigresa no le quedó de otra más que callar y obedecer, aún cuando no le gustaba aquella idea, sabía que no podría ganar una discusión con su padre, así que se dejó hacer y deshacer todo lo que aquellos tres quisieron y dispusieron.

con un poco de fastidio se dejó probar cada modelito que a Vivora se le antojó, hasta que se decidió el numero de vestidos y los colores de estos, que la señorita Yang debía entregar a Tigresa ese mismo fin de semana.

mientras el maestro Shifu observaba aquel improvisado desfile de modas, haciendo grandes esfuerzos para conservar su habitual mascara de seriedad, aguantando las ganas de reír a causa del poema que era la cara de Tigresa, después de escuchar la palabra ¨vestido¨.

hacía meses que había descubierto los sentimientos de su hija hacia el panda, y habría dado cualquier cosa para evitarle todo ese sufrimiento, ahora lo único que podía hacer por ella, era tratar de ayudarla a sortear cada obstáculo y confiar en que aquello bastara para que pudiera conquistar el corazón del Guerrero Dragón.

2 horas más tarde y con bastante menos paciencia de la que tenía por esos días,Vivora y la señorita Yang, por fin la dejaron ir,después de terminar con aquella tontería, buscó la forma de escurrirse sin ser vista, para ir al bosque y entrenar un rato para distraerse...

**Mientras tanto en algún lugar del bosque...**

Po se había levantado de madrugada, y antes de que alguien lo descubriera se escapó para poder entrenar un rato, llevaba horas golpeando el tronco de aquel viejo roble, con cada golpe que daba dejaba un poco de la ansiedad y el nerviosismo de los que era presa en los últimos días.

estaba por dejarlo y descansar un rato, cuando el sonido de unos pasos acercándose lo alertaron de la presencia de alguien más.

Tigresa: vaya...y yo que me sentía culpable por desobedecer a mi padre y entrenar...

Po:(volteando a verla con una sonrisa de lado) ¿que pides por tu silencio?

Tigresa: ¿lo que yo quiera?

Po: te daré cualquier cosa que me pidas...

Tigresa: que te parece si me dejas entrenar contigo un rato, así ninguno de los 2 podrá delatar al otro sin incluirse en el paquete...

Po: mmm...de acuerdo señorita , me convenció...(extendiendo su mano para estrechar la de ella)

Tigresa: tenemos un trato señor, fue un placer hacer negocios con usted...( se ríe mientras estrecha la mano del panda)

luego de eso, Tigresa se puso en posición retando a Po a iniciar una pelea de entrenamiento, al principio solo se lanzaban golpes y patadas simples que fácilmente lograban esquivar, pero poco a poco la pelea fue subiendo de intensidad, hasta que en un pequeño descuido de Tigresa Po la hizo perder el equilibrio, causando que estuviera a punto de caer al suelo, Tigresa cerró los ojos esperando el tremendo golpe que se daría, pero solo sintió unas manos grandes sujetando su espalda y su cintura.

Po: te tengo...

Tigresa:(abriendo lentamente los ojos para mirar los del panda) muy hábil Guerrero Dragón...

poco a poco se fueron acercando, estaban a punto de besarse cuando...

...CRASH...una rama se rompió debido al fuerte impacto de cierto bicho verde, que se levantó del suelo tambaleándose...

Mantiz: jamás...repito...jamás, le pregunten a Vivora si anda en sus¨días¨ más alegres...jamás...

dijo Mantiz, antes de perder el conocimiento...

Po:(suspirando con frustración) vamos...hay que llevarlo a la enfermería del palacio...

a Tigresa no le quedó más remedio que aguantarse las ganas de descuartizar a Mantiz ahí mismo, y seguir a Po de vuelta al palacio.

**En el palacio de jade...**

Vivora iba y venía de un lado a otro sin parar, el maestro Shifu le había encomendado la tarea de preparar el salón de ceremonias, para el gran baile de bienvenida, y la pobre estaba como loca supervisando todo, le hubiera gustado que aquel magnifico evento que organizaba fuera en honor de la boda de su amiga con el Guerrero Dragón, pero eso tendría que esperar...

por ahora debía obedecer a su maestro y supervisar los preparativos de un baile en honor a la llegada de esas 28 entrometidas.

estaba indecisa tratando de elegir una vajilla apropiada para servir la cena de esa noche, cuando de pronto recibió una sugerencia que no esperaba...

Akemi: yo elegiría la de color negro, le daría un toque de elegancia y distinción a la cena...

Vivora: (volteando a ver a Akemi) ¿usted lo cree maestra?

no era como si le hiciera mucha gracia recibir sugerencias de una de esas...pero tampoco podía permitirse ser grosera con ellas, a su maestro no le agradaría mucho ese comportamiento por parte de uno de sus alumnos.

Akemi: por favor solo llámeme Akemi, y sí, creo que luciría muy bien...(admirando el trabajo de Vivora)

Vivora: (fingiendo una sonrisa) entonces tal vez debamos usarla...

Akemi: (suspirando) aunque creo que no deberían molestarse tanto, no se porque simplemente no le permiten al Guerrero Dragón elegir a su futura esposa libremente, sin que tenga que pasar por todo esto...

Vivora: (mirando suspicaz a Akemi) tu no estás...interesada en el ¿verdad?...

Akemi: (mirando a Vivora con timidez) no...yo...solo vine aquí por orden de mi maestro, pero ya me las arreglaré para que el Guerrero Dragón me descarte de entre las demás...(soltando una pequeña lágrima)

Vivora: (preocupada por Akemi) pero tu no estás llorando por eso...Akemi...¿pasa algo más verdad?

al escuchar aquella pregunta Akemi ya no pudo más, comenzó a llorar a lágrima viva recordando toda la serie de eventos que la habían llevado hasta aquel momento de su vida, y simplemente asintió

Vivora:(acariciando la mejilla de Akemi con suavidad) ¿quisieras contarme?...

Akemi tan solo acertó a darle un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, ya que de momento no se sentía capaz de articular palabra, estaba muy triste...

Vivora dejó un momento su tarea para llevarse a Akemi a su habitación donde se encontraba tratando de calmarla, para que pudiera contarle, lo que fuera que le estuviera ocultando y que le dolía tanto llevar a cuestas.

ya más tranquila Akemi comenzó a contarle todo a Vivora:

_conocí a Reiko hace 18 años, en aquel entonces eramos tan solo un par de huérfanos tratando de sobrevivir en las calles, por las noches nos refugiábamos donde podíamos, y a veces pasaban días para que pudiéramos conseguir algo para comer, un día luego de una semana sin comer, a Reiko se le ocurrió la idea de entrar a hurtadillas al templo Hoshi Gin para escabullirse hasta la cocina y robar comida para los 2, yo decidí acompañarlo ya que tenía muchísimo miedo de que lo atraparan...no quería volver a quedarme sola en el mundo..._

_cuando estábamos tomando todo lo que podíamos, apareció el maestro Hiroto, al principio creímos que llamaría a los guardias y haría que nos arrestaran, pero en vez de eso nos adoptó, nos llamó sus hijos delante de todos y nos dió una familia y un techo sobre nuestras cabezas...hasta que murió._

_nos quedamos bajo la tutela del maestro Fai, un verdadero monstruo sin escrúpulos, arrogante, prepotente y ambicioso..._

_al faltar nuestro padre, Reiko y yo volvimos a refugiarnos el uno en el otro, hasta que con el tiempo llegamos a esta edad, y fuimos conscientes de lo que poco a poco comenzamos a sentir el uno por el otro..._

_el día que Reiko me declaró su amor, fuí la más dichosa, y por un tiempo sentí que recobraba la alegría y de nuevo tenía una razón para vivir..._

_pero aún teníamos miedo, guardamos en secreto nuestro amor, por temor a lo que haría el maestro cuando se enterara...y con justa razón: un día Reiko y yo fuimos a dar una vuelta por el pueblo ya que había un festival, estábamos tan contentos, que nos olvidamos de las precauciones y los besos y caricias parecían algo tan natural entre nosotros, que no le dimos importancia a las miradas indiscretas a nuestro alrededor...que gran error._

_al regresar al templo, el maestro Fai nos esperaba con varios guardias, hizo que encadenaran a Reiko y luego lo mandó azotar, a mi me obligo a presenciarlo todo, y cuando terminó de torturarnos,nos dijo que ahora pagaríamos el tiempo que malgastó con nosotros...en nuestra crianza inútil._

_escribió una carta para el maestro Shifu, y nos amenazó: yo debía ser elegída como esposa por el Guerrero Dragón, o aquella ya no sería más mi casa y enviaría a su mejor alumno a liquidarnos como el par de escorias que siempre fuimos para el._

Vivora estaba en shock, siempre había escuchado historias sobre el legendario guerrero que era el gran maestro Fai, pero luego de escuchar la historia de Akemi, ya no estaba tan segura de la integridad intachable de la que este había presumido durante años.

Vivora: por favor ya no llores(limpiando sus lagrimas con un pañuelo) te prometo, que no importa lo que suceda yo voy a ayudarlos a salir sanos y salvos de todo esto, ya veras que todo va a salir bien.

Akemi: ¡no! te meterás en problemas y yo...

Vivora: shhhh,(silenciando a Akemi con la punta de su cola) aquí en el palacio de jade, vivimos metiéndonos en problemas, y siempre salimos de ellos, con unos cuantos golpes y rasguños...pero eso nunca nos ha detenido.

tu y Reiko no están solos.


	5. Amores prohibidos, pero no imposibles

**Kung Fu Panda y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DreamWorks skg.**

**¨Amores prohibidos, pero no imposibles¨**

* * *

_¨Un hilo rojo invisible,conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, a pesar del tiempo, del lugar, a pesar de las circunstancias._

_El hilo puede tensarse o enredarse, pero nunca podrá romperse¨._

* * *

Vivora salió de su habitación, después de llevarle un te caliente a su nueva amiga y prometer que encontrarían todos juntos una solución que ayudara a ambos amantes a salir vivos y con bien de aquello, Akemi se quedó profundamente dormida.

regresó a terminar la tarea que había dejado inconclusa, sin dejar de pensar en todo aquello que Akemi le había contado, no podía creer que hubiera gente tan mala como para aprovecharse así de 2 chicos inocentes, solo para conseguir un poco de los privilegios que daba un titulo como el de Po, que según había dicho el maestro Shifu alguna vez, era lo más cercano a un titulo nobiliario, y casi a la altura del emperador...

ese viejo ambicioso, no solo estaba haciendo mal uso de la confianza que el maestro Hiroto, había depositado en el al concederle la custodia de sus 2 hijos y el poder para administrar y decidir sobre la gran fortuna que les heredaba, como Akemi había dicho: era un verdadero monstruo.

se encontraba poniendo la vajilla y los palillos en las mesas, completamente absorta en sus pensamientos, que no vió cuando Tigresa entró al salón con los brazos en jarras y una cara de pocos amigos, ni cuando empezó a reclamarle sobre quien sabe que cosas sobre Mantiz y algo sobre apuntar para otro lado la próxima vez, hasta que su amiga comenzó a agitar su mano frente a ella y a llamarla con insistencia.

Tigresa: Vivora...¡VIVORA!

al escuchar a su amiga, Vivora reaccionó de golpe y sonrió al reconocer a quien la llamaba...

Vivora: hola Tigresa, te despareciste un buen rato, ¿donde estabas?

Tigresa: podría preguntarte lo mismo...¿que te pasa Vivora?...estabas bastante distraída...

Vivora: (suspirando) necesitamos hablar Tigresa... pero no ahora, tendrá que ser esta noche después de la cena, y de preferencia cuando estés sentada, porque te vas a ir de espaldas...

Tigresa: Vivora ¿que sucede? me estás preocupando...

Vivora: créeme amiga, cuando te diga lo que tengo que contarte, tendrás razones de sobra para preocuparte...

Tigresa comprendió que lo que iba a contarle su amiga era un asunto bastante delicado, cuando con una mirada hacia los demás trabajadores que en aquel momento se encontraban con ellas en ese mismo salón, le dió a entender que no estaban solas...

decidió que hasta la hora de la cena le vendría bien ocupar su tiempo ayudando a su amiga, sin dejar de darle vueltas en su cabeza, al casi beso que Po iba a darle aquella mañana en el bosque...

suspiró, repasando en su memoria cada momento antes de eso, sus manos grandes y fuertes, estrechando su cuerpo contra el suyo, de una cosa estaba completamente segura: Po había estado a punto de besarla, y eso la hacía inmensamente feliz.

una vez que el salón de ceremonias estuvo listo para el gran baile de bienvenida, Tigresa y Vivora salieron de ahí, charlando sobre cualquier cosa insustancial que las mantuviera ocupadas hasta después de la cena.

**Mientras tanto en la biblioteca...**

El maestro Shifu se encontraba trabajando en las invitaciones para el baile de bienvenida...

Shifu: no lo olvides Grulla, debes entregar todas y cada una de estas invitaciones, para antes del anochecer.

Grulla: si maestro, lo haré...

Mono: pero maestro, aún nos falta la lista de invitados de Po...

Grulla: yo se la pedí ayer y me dijo que el se encargaba de entregar esas invitaciones...

Shifu: descuida Mono, afortunadamente la lista de invitados de Po estaba sobre su cama, cuando entré a su habitación a buscarla esta mañana...aquí la tienes...

Mono tomó la pequeña hoja de papel entre sus manos y leyó:

-Señor Ping.

-Lady Mei, Marquesa de Han Shou.

-joven Xiang Li.

Shifu, Mono y Grulla: ¡¿LA MARQUESA DE HAN SHOU?!

Mono: maestro, ¿con exactitud que razón tendría Po para invitar a una dama noble, tan importante como la marquesa?

Shifu: la verdad ...no tengo idea...pero si es el deseo del Guerrero Dragón invitar a la marquesa a este baile, le llevaras una invitación. ¿entendido Grulla?

Grulla: si maestro... ¿y el último nombre en la lista? ¿joven Xiang Li?

Shifu: creo que no lo conozco, pero puedes preguntarle al señor Ping, si sabe quien es el.

Grulla tomó las invitaciones y fue a cumplir con la orden que le había dado su maestro, y pasó el resto del día volando de aquí para allá, entregándolas a todo aquel que hubiera sido invitado al baile

hasta que llegó el momento de visitar el palacio de Han Shou, para entregar la respectiva invitación a la marquesa...

poco a poco fue acercándose a los guardias que custodiaban la entrada, tratando de no ponerse nervioso, ya que nunca había estado en un sitio como aquel.

Ambos linces, lo miraron reconociéndolo al instante.

El maestro Grulla, de los 5 furiosos, alumnos del maestro Shifu.

Esto no estaba bien...obviamente el maestro pediría ver a la marquesa y si ellos le permitían entrar a verla, vería también a...

de inmediato uno de ellos corrió en dirección al palacio, para advertir a lady Mei de la presencia del maestro, mientras que el otro se quedó en la entrada para darle la bienvenida y ganar algo de tiempo.

Guardia#1: buenas tardes maestro, ¿hay algo en lo que pueda servirle?

Grulla: buenas tardes, estoy aquí para entregar una invitación para la marquesa, de parte del Guerrero Dragón...

Guardia#1: claro, con mucho gusto se la haré llegar...

Grulla: en realidad, tengo ordenes precisas de mi maestro de entregarla en propia mano a la marquesa.

Guardia#1:pueeess...

Guardia#2: (se acerca corriendo) mi lady pide que hagamos pasar al maestro Grulla, lo está esperando en el recibidor...

Guardia#1: mis disculpas maestro...pase usted por favor...

Grulla caminó siguiendo a los guardias, que lo guiaban hasta la marquesa, sin dejar de maravillarse con la belleza incomparable de aquel suntuoso palacio.

estaba tan distraído admirando cada detalle que capturaba su atención, que no se dió cuenta de que habían llegado donde lady Mei ya lo esperaba.

Mei: ¿a que debemos el honor de su visita? maestro Grulla...

Grulla: (haciendo una reverencia) el maestro Shifu me envía mi lady, con una invitación para usted...

Mei: ¿una invitación?

Grulla: (entregando el rollo a la marquesa)así es mi lady, en 5 días se celebra un baile en el palacio de jade, y el Guerrero Dragón desea que usted asista...

Mei: (leyendo) valla, como si obligarlo a elegir esposa no fuera ya bastante presión, ahora quieren exhibirlo como si de una pieza valiosa en una subasta se tratara...

Grulla estaba impresionado con la cantidad de información que manejaba la marquesa, la curiosidad fue más fuerte que el, así que se aventuró a preguntar...

Grulla: ¿pero es que mi lady conoce el motivo de dicho baile?

Mei: (arqueando una ceja) conozco eso y muchas otras cosas maestro...

Grulla: ¿puedo preguntarle a mi lady, como es que usted y el Guerrero Dragón se conocieron?

Mei:su padre y mi difunto esposo eran muy buenos amigos, cuando el señor Ping adoptó a Po, mi esposo le pidió que nos dejara ser los padrinos, al igual que para el hijo de mi difunta dama de compañía...

Grulla: ¡¿ usted es la madrina de Po?!

Mei: pues claro maestro,¿que otra razón tendría mi querido muchacho, para invitarme a un evento tan importante?

Grulla: que extraño, Po nunca nos había hablado sobre usted...

Mei: cuando mi esposo murió, les pidió a Li y a Po, que cuidaran bien de mí, supongo que por eso son tan recelosos en todo lo que a mí se refiere...

Grulla:perdone mi lady, ¿ha dicho usted Li?

Mei: si maestro, ¿porque?

Grulla:¿ Xiang Li?

Mei: ¿le conoce usted?

Grulla: bueno...no mi lady, pero en la lista de invitados de Po solo había 3 personas, una era usted, también estaba su padre, y por último el joven Xiang Li...

Mei: (sonriendo con ternura) valla, así que Po le ha invitado también a él...

dicho esto la marquesa se volvió hacia el guardia parado detrás de ella, que portaba ropas negras, no podía distinguirse su rostro en absoluto, debido a la mascara que lo cubría, mientras que una larga capa negra, ocultaba a la vista el resto de su identidad...

Mei: ve a buscar a Li, por favor.

¿?: (hizo una reverencia y se marchó sin hablar)

Mei: Li se reunirá con nosotros en breve maestro, ¿le apetece tomar algo, en lo que aguarda?

Grulla: no, gracias mi lady, estoy bien así...

unos cuantos minutos después Li apareció en el salón, mostrando su gran sonrisa y siendo seguido de cerca por aquel extraño guardia de ropas oscuras.

Li: hola preciosa,¿en que te puedo servir?

Mei: (rodando los ojos) basta ya Li, no delante de nuestro invitado...

Li: ¿invitado?

Mei: Li, te presento al maestro Grulla, nos ha traído una invitación al baile que tendrá lugar en el palacio de jade...

Li: ¿me invitaron a un baile? ¿en serio?

Mei: así es, Po al parecer, requiere nuestra presencia en dicha celebración...

Li: eso es ¡BARBARO!

Grulla tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no largarse a reír del gran parecido que había entre aquel simpático lobo y su amigo el panda, pero decidió no hacer más preguntas, después de todo ya estaba más que claro que esos 2 eran muy buenos amigos...

al terminar su tarea, se disculpó con sus anfitriones, hizo una reverencia a la marquesa y emprendió el vuelo de regreso al palacio de jade, aún sin dejar de pensar en todas las sorpresas que había recibido en el palacio de Han Shou.

**En el palacio de jade...**

Po se había pasado una buena parte del día, cuidando a Mantiz, aunque después de lo ocurrido en el bosque, tenía más ganas de torturarlo lenta y dolorosamente, que de cuidarlo en la enfermería...

pero ya daba igual, ahora lo importante era: que Tigresa también estuvo a punto de besarlo a él, y ese pensamiento era el culpable de la sonrisa boba que llevaba horas dibujada en su cara.

bueno...ya tendría otra oportunidad para terminar con aquello que por culpa de Mantiz tuvo que dejar para después.

salió de la enfermería, dejando al insecto sumido en un profundo sueño, para ir a la cocina, ya que por quedarse a cuidar a su amigo, se saltó la hora de comer, y ahora comenzaba a sentir la falta de alimento...

estaba a punto de dar la vuelta en un pasillo, cuando escuchó 2 voces que conocía muy bien...

Vivora: ¡no te creo! ¡¿Po estuvo a punto de besarte?!

Tigresa¡siiiiiiii! ¡y lo hubiera hecho si tu no hubieras enviado a Mantiz a interrumpir! ¡muchas gracias amiga!

Vivora: ¡ups! ¡lo siento!, pero no deberías preocuparte tanto, si ya trató de besarte una vez, lo hará de nuevo...

Tigresa: ¿en serio lo crees?

Vivora: absolutamente...

al escuchar aquello, Po se quedó oculto tras la pared para poder seguir escuchando.

Po: (pensando)_ ¿ella quería ese beso tanto como yo? ¿ella también siente algo por mi?..._

Tigresa: ojalá tengas razón, me moriría si el acaba eligiendo a alguna de esas otras chicas...(bajando la mirada con tristeza)

Vivora: entonces hay que asegurarnos de que eso no suceda...no te desanimes, ya verás que todo va a salir bien, además si lo piensas con calma les llevas bastante ventaja a todas ellas.

Tigresa: ¡si! ¡tienes razón Vivora!...aún no se como voy a lograrlo, pero lograré que él me elija de entre las demás...

Vivora:¡así se habla!...ahora debo ir un momento a mi habitación, aún tengo que terminar unas cosas antes de la cena,nos vemos más tarde...

luego de aquella conversación, Tigresa se sentía más animada, se levantó del banquillo donde minutos antes había estado hablando con su amiga, decidida a conseguir ese beso que gracias a sus amigos no pudo tener...

no tuvo que esperar demasiado...

Po: ¡Tigresa!...

la llamó Po, saliendo por fin de su escondite...

Tigresa: ¡Po! iba a ir a buscarte para...

Po no le dió tiempo de terminar, caminó a paso decidido hasta llegar a ella y envolvió su cuerpo con firmeza en un abrazo posesivo, mientras clavaba su mirada de jade en los ojos ambarinos de la maestra.

Po: (susurrando con voz dulce y suave) creo que es justo que sepas que hice mi elección hace mucho...

y dicho esto unió sus labios a los de ella, saboreando cada centímetro, explorando cada rincón, mientras sus manos se dedicaban a acariciar su espalda y su cintura, dejandole sentir el gran amor que había guardado hacia ella durante años.

Tigresa tardó un minuto en reaccionar,pero poco a poco se dejó llevar, rodeó el cuello del panda con sus brazos y simplemente se dedico a disfrutar de su breve instante de felicidad...

al separarse, Po acarició su nariz con la de ella y le dijo...

Po: solo quería que lo supieras...

Tigresa: Po yo...

Po: (poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios para silenciarla) shhh...el pasillo no es un lugar apropiado para hablar de algo tan importante...en mi habitación a media noche, cuando todos estén dormidos...¿de acuerdo?(acariciando su mejilla, para luego seguir su camino hacia la cocina)

Tigresa solo sonrió y asintió, mirando a su amor alejarse andando por el pasillo.

**En la habitación de Vivora...**

Akemi había dormido casi todo el día, al despertar lo primero que vió fue a su nueva amiga, le agradeció por el té que le había llevado anteriormente, por escucharla y por ofrecerle su ayuda en el momento más difícil de su vida, estuvieron charlando por otro rato, hasta que se llegó la hora de cenar.

caminaron juntas hasta llegar a la cocina donde casi todos se encontraban ya reunidos, conversando alegremente mientras el chef servía la cena...

mientras comían Vivora no pudo dejar de notar las miradas furtivas entre Tigresa y el Guerrero Dragón, y estaba completamente segura de que esos 2 se traían algo, o tal vez fuera la emoción por el incidente de aquella misma mañana...

al terminar todos se dieron las buenas noches, y se retiraron a ¨descansar¨a la habitación de Vivora, que los había citado ahí al igual que a Tigresa para tratar el asunto de Reiko y Akemi.

una vez que les terminaron de contar a todos lo que estaba sucediendo y la verdadera razón de todo aquel alboroto, al igual que Vivora todos quedaron muy sorprendidos y completamente indignados, incluso Tigresa que veía en Akemi a una rival, sintió como todo su enojo y resentimiento hacia ella se desvanecía y era remplazado por lástima y un gran deseo de ayudarla y defenderla, propuso contárselo al maestro Shifu, pero ni Vivora, ni Akemi, estuvieron de acuerdo.

si el maestro Shifu se enteraba de aquello, sin duda enfrentaría a ese viejo ambicioso y manipulador y este enviaría a su asesino, Reiko y Akemi pagarían el precio de tal imprudencia, y eso era justo lo que trataban de impedir, así que siguieron pensando para ver si encontraban entre todos una solución, de una cosa si estaban seguros, que sin importar como, lograrían salvar a Reiko y Akemi de la amenaza que los perseguía, y serían libres para estar juntos y vivir su amor en paz.


	6. Un baile, una flor, un beso, y una prom

**Kung**** Fu Panda y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DreamWorks skg.**

* * *

_¨Conserva lo que tienes,Olvida lo que te duele,Lucha por lo que quieres y Valora lo que posees¨_

* * *

**¨Un baile, una flor, un beso y una promesa¨**

Los días restantes para recibir a las candidatas, y celebrar el baile de bienvenida, se esfumaron con rapidez y cuando menos se dieron cuenta, estaban todos muy ocupados revisando los últimos detalles, para asegurarse de que todo saliera a la perfección...

incluso Akemi para quien todo aquello al principio resultaba un poco abrumador, participaba contenta ayudando al maestro y a los furiosos, a tenerlo todo listo para la llegada de las otras chicas, ya que después de haber hablado con el Guerrero Dragón y los 5 furiosos, se sentía bastante aliviada...

al final entre todos habían decidido, esperar y hacerles creer a todos que Akemi y Tigresa, eran las últimas candidatas entre las cuales, el Guerrero Dragón elegiría a su futura esposa.

y aunque al principio Reiko se había molestado un poco con Akemi por arriesgarse de esa manera, al final acabó aceptando que debido a las circunstancias en las que se encontraban el y su novia, lo mejor era aceptar toda la ayuda que pudieran recibir en aquellos momentos...

luego de eso Akemi se había pasado los últimos 5 días ayudando a las furiosas con los preparativos y conociéndolas un poco más, descubrió con agrado que Tigresa no era la gruñona que ella se había imaginado al principio y que Vivora a pesar de su apariencia dulce y encantadora, podía noquear a un gorila gigante con excesiva crueldad...

se emocionó a la par que Vivora, cuando escuchó a Tigresa contarles a ambas, sobre el beso que Po le había dado, y su declaración oficial en su habitación esa misma noche...

**Flashback**

_al haber tomado todos una decisión, Po y Tigresa salieron los últimos de la habitación de Vivora, para atender ese asunto que ambos tenían pendiente, Tigresa aunque sin duda feliz, aún se encontraba algo nerviosa, podía sentir un extraño calor en sus mejillas, y la curiosa sensación de tener miles de mariposas revoloteando en el interior de su estomago..._

_Po le hizo un gesto con la mano, invitándola a sentarse sobre su cama..._

_una vez sentados, Po tomó la mano de Tigresa, y comenzó a acariciarla con ternura, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, mientras ordenaba en su mente las palabras con las que pensaba declararse al amor de su vida._

_Po: creo que debí ser sincero contigo desde el principio, decirte lo mucho que te amo, y no esperar a que todo esto sucediera..._

_Tigresa: ¿que te detuvo?..._

_Po: no lo se, supongo que el miedo a tu rechazo..._

_Tigresa: jamás lo habría hecho..., rechazarte ¿sabes?...incluso esperaba que un día te fijaras en mi..._

_Po:¿un día? ¡si te robaste mi corazón hace años! ¿lo sabías?_

_dijo atrayendola hacia él, rodeando su cintura con su brazo derecho, para lentamente recostarla sobre su cama, y una vez ahí poder robarle un segundo beso, esta vez más suave que el anterior, más tierno, sin prisas, tomándose el tiempo para disfrutarlo..._

_al separarse, él volvió a fijar sus ojos en los de ella, aún sin poder ser capaz de creer que en el mundo existiera algo tan hermoso, como la hembra que en ese momento sostenía entre sus brazos, mientras ella acariciaba su rostro, intentando asegurarse de que aquello no era tan solo, el más hermoso sueño que hasta entonces había tenido..._

_Po:¿ me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa, cuando todo esto termine?_

_por toda respuesta Tigresa volvió a besarlo, para luego susurrarle al oído,con todo el amor que era capaz de sentir por él..._

_Tigresa: ¡SI!_

**fin del flashback**_  
_

si, definitivamente se sentía muy feliz por Tigresa y Po, aunque no dejaba de causarle gracia la ironía de la situación en la que se encontraban, ya que en pocas horas, llegarían 27 chicas, cansadas por el largo viaje que habían hecho con la esperanza de ser elegidas por el Guerrero Dragón como su futura esposa, y solo para terminar siendo despedidas una por una, de regreso hasta su hogar, ya que este se hallaba comprometido desde hacía 5 días, con la única maestra que no tuvo que salir del suyo para conseguirlo...

al terminar por fin con los preparativos, el maestro Shifu les ordenó a las 3 maestras que fueran a arreglarse ya que la última candidata había llegado hacía una hora, y los invitados al baile no tardarían en comenzar a llegar...

estaba terminando de ponerse un broche en forma de lirio de color rosa, que Reiko le había regalado en su anterior cumpleaños, cuando alguien llamó a su puerta...

Vivora: Akemi...¿puedo pasar?

Akemi: claro Vivora,pasa...

Vivora: amiga...¡tienes que ayudarme!...

Akemi: ¿ocurre algo malo?...

Vivora: no...tan solo no puedo convencer a Tigresa, de que tiene que ponerse el vestido, que el maestro le ordenó que usara esta noche...

Akemi: (soltando una pequeña risa) no te preocupes, solo dile que si no se pone el vestido, no podrá asistir al baile, y si no asiste al baile, habrá 27 chicas coqueteando con su prometido...

Vivora: (sonriendo con malicia)...gracias Akemi...estaremos listas en 5 minutos...

dijo Vivora saliendo de la habitación de Akemi, para ¨terminar¨de arreglar a Tigresa...

**5 minutos más tarde...**

Vivora y Tigresa salían de la habitación de esta última, listas para presentarse a la gran celebración que se llevaría a cabo en el palacio esa misma noche,al salir se detuvieron un momento en el pasillo, para que Vivora pudiera terminar de ajustar las cintas del vestido de su amiga...

estaba a punto de terminar con su tarea, cuando Akemi salió de su habitación, lista para fingir demencia en aquel estúpido baile, al levantar la vista, se topó con la imagen más bella de la que hubiera sido testigo hasta entonces...

ahí de pié frente a ella estaba Tigresa, ataviada con un magnifico vestido de seda de color dorado y violeta con pequeñas flores de jazmín bordadas sobre su falda y mangas que llegaban hasta el suelo, llevaba una flor de jazmín sobre su oreja izquierda, y en general todo su cuerpo despedía un delicioso aroma de la misma esencia...

se veía realmente preciosa, al juicio de Akemi, a pesar de que no pudo apreciar completamente su rostro, ya que su amiga no dejaba de cubrirse con el abanico violeta, con una hermosa flor de jazmín en el centro, que Tigresa sostenía frente a ella como si la vida le fuera en ello...

cuando al fin pudo salir de su sorpresa, se acercó a las chicas, le ayudó a Vivora a terminar de ajustarle el vestido a su amiga, para luego dirigirse con ellas al salón de ceremonias donde el gran baile de bienvenida estaba a punto de comenzar...

al llegar, el maestro Shifu le ordenó a Vivora que fuera donde los demás furiosos la estaban esperando, mientras el se llevaba a Tigresa y Akemi donde el resto de las candidatas esperaban para hacer su entrada al gran baile y ser presentadas al Guerrero Dragón y los invitados a este...

Vivora obedeció, y fue a sentarse con el resto de sus compañeros mientras la ceremonia de presentación daba comienzo.

Zeng el ganso mensajero, apareció frente a todos los invitados con un gran rollo, mientras se aclaraba la voz solicitando la atención de los presentes...

una vez que se hizo el silencio, las puertas del enorme salón se abrieron, dando paso a 29 de las jóvenes más bellas que hubieran existido jamás, pero los ojos del Guerrero Dragón solo prestaban atención a la más hermosa de todas ellas...

Tigresa que estaba al frente de todas ellas, tan solo bajó su abanico, para mirarlo y sonreír , hasta que escuchó la voz de zeng diciendo su nombre y presentándola ante los invitados y el Guerrero Dragón como una de las ¨candidatas¨...

caminó hasta llegar a él, hizo una reverencia y luego fue a sentarse a su lado, sin dejar de prestar atención al resto de la ceremonia, un minuto después fue el turno de Akemi, quien fue a sentarse junto al costado libre de Po, mientras guiñaba un ojo a su amiga...

luego tocó el turno al resto de las chicas, zeng se aclaró un poco la voz y luego anunció:

Zeng: ante ustedes, las mejores maestras de la región del este, del territorio de los lobos, les presento:

a la señorita Haru...

la señorita Himeko...

la señorita Kichi...

la señorita Nyoko...

la señorita Akame...

y la señorita Ting...

de la región oeste, del gran territorio de los leones, les presento:

a la señorita Hanako...

la señorita Keiko...

la señorita Akira...

la señorita Yuga...

la señorita Lian...

la señorita Ming...

y la señorita Izanami...

de la región del sur, de los 7 templos del tigre, les presento:

a la señorita Hitomi...

la señorita Mika...

la señorita Miyoko...

la señorita Xia...

la señorita Kin...

la señorita Ren...

y la señorita Jin...

y de las montañas nevadas del norte, de la región del leopardo, les presento:

a la señorita Midori...

la señorita Aiko...

la señorita Nozomi...

la señorita Fei...

la señorita Ami...

la señorita Suyin...

y la señorita Wen...

una a una las chicas pasaron a tomar su lugar, en la mesa reservada al Guerrero Dragón y las candidatas, en honor de las cuales se ofrecía dicha celebración...

luego de la ceremonia de presentación,el maestro Shifu dió la orden para que comenzaran a servir la cena, mientras tanto los invitados no dejaban de lanzar miradas a la mesa del Guerrero Dragón, evaluando a las chicas y comentando entre ellos, cual de todas les parecía la más apropiada para obtener el honor de desposarse con él.

Sin embargo en esa misma mesa ocurría otro tanto...

las chicas se miraban unas a otras, tratando de iniciar una conversación, hasta que Midori, tal vez aburrida de tanto silencio decidió iniciar una...

Midori: así que...¿hace mucho que llegó maestra Akemi?...

Akemi: no...hace solo una semana...¿como ha estado su viaje?

Midori: ha estado bien, gracias...

Po y Tigresa observaban divertidos ese gracioso intento de conversación, hasta que el resto de las chicas se unió a la platica...

Ting: pues yo, si me canse un poquito

Hitomi: hay bueno, no es para tanto, ya tendremos tiempo para descansar...

poco a poco, la platica fue haciéndose más interesante, y las chicas iban conociéndose más entre ellas mismas, llegando hasta incluir a Tigresa en su conversación, hasta que uno de los camareros, accidentalmente tiró una copa de vino sobre Akira...

Akira: (completamente furiosa) ¡eres un idiota! ¿acaso estás ciego imbécil? ¿como te atreves a ofender de esta manera a la futura esposa del Guerrero Dragón?

al escucharla, todos la miraron como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo, mientras que Tigresa estuvo a punto de levantarse de su lugar para ponerla en su sitio, pero contuvo el impulso, gracias a que Po sostenía fuertemente su mano por debajo de la mesa, enviándole un claro mensaje: ¨Estoy Contigo¨.

Akira salió del salón, completamente indignada, lanzando improperios en contra del pésimo servicio del palacio de jade...

Izanami: le ruego la perdone mi señor, no solemos exhibir esa clase de comportamiento tan vergonzoso entre los nuestros...

Po: descuida...

Izanami: Izanami, mi señor...

Po: descuida Izanami... y mi nombre es Po, si no les molesta...

poco a poco el buen animo regresó a la mesa, entre todos conversaban, bromeaban y se conocían un poco más, olvidando casi por completo el mal momento que Akira les hizo pasar al principio de la velada...

al terminar la cena, dió comienzo el baile momento que Po aprovechó, para invitar a Tigresa y poder pasar un momento a solas con su novia, ya que había pasado casi toda la velada prestando atención a las otras chicas...

mientras bailaban, Po se topó con la sonrisa burlona de Li, quien le hacía caras graciosas cada vez que pasaban frente a la mesa en la cual se encontraba acompañando a la marquesa, a su padre el señor Ping, y a un extraño guardia enfundado en ropas oscuras y portando una mascara que hacía imposible distinguir su rostro...de inmediato adivinó de quien se trataba...

Po y Li, siguieron con su juego por un par de vueltas más, hasta que Tigresa descubrió a un simpático lobo de pelaje marrón haciéndole caras graciosas y sacandole la lengua a su novio, mientras que una dama a quien ella reconoció como la marquesa de Han Shou y el señor Ping, veían incrédulos al par de jóvenes llevando a cabo su numerito...

al acabar la música, Po guió a Tigresa hacia el jardín, ya que había decidido que era suficiente de jueguitos con Li, aún cuando había sido delicioso escuchar a Tigresa reír, aquello se estaba saliendo de control y no quería montar una escena en un evento tan importante como aquel...

al salir Po cortó una rosa roja, recién florecida y se la ofreció a ella, Tigresa la tomó entre sus manos como si del más preciado de los tesoros se tratara, aspirando su delicioso perfume...

Po la miró con ternura, mientras rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos, sintiéndose por fin en paz, ya que aquella había sido una dura noche para los 2, de un momento a otro capturó sus labios en un beso suave que poco a poco se tornó intenso, apasionado...

al separarse Po acarició su mejilla, y apoyó su frente sobre la suya, dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro...

Po: se que esto es una completa locura, pero te prometo que, sin importar como, sin importar cuando, sin importar a que precio, terminaré con esto y te daré el lugar que te corresponde...es una promesa.

Tigresa: se que lo harás.

esa noche Tigresa durmió como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, segura de que todo estaría bien, Po se lo había prometido, y el jamás, JAMÁS rompía una promesa.


	7. Akira vs Sai-kei

** Kung Fu Panda y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DreamWorks skg.**

* * *

_¨La mayor fuerza de todas, es un corazón inocente, son los inocentes y no los sabios, los que resuelven las cuestiones difíciles¨_

* * *

**¨Akira vs Sai-kei¨**

El sol se alzaba lentamente sobre el palacio de Han Shou, tras una noche bastante difícil para la marquesa, ya que le había sido imposible conciliar el sueño, debido a los incesantes ataques de tos que cada vez eran más frecuentes...

estaba intentando tranquilizarse, antes de que alguien se diera cuenta, y llamara al medico del pueblo, que poco o nada podía hacer ya por ella, habían pasado meses desde la última vez que este la había diagnosticado, tan solo para desahuciarla definitivamente...

respiró profundamente, antes de hacer un nuevo intento por levantarse de la cama, y miró el pañuelo con el que había estado cubriéndose la boca al toser..._Sangre._

dirigió su mirada hacia la pintura de su esposo, en la pared frente a su cama...

Mei: ya pronto, querido...tan pronto como deje a nuestros niños y a mi querido Tai en buenas manos, iré a reunirme contigo mi amor..._.._

**En el palacio de jade...**

esa mañana Tigresa se levantó muy temprano,a pesar de que el maestro Shifu les había dado el día libre, y se dirigió a la cocina donde el chef ya se encontraba preparando el desayuno,le dió los buenos días y luego le pidió ayuda para preparar una bandeja con desayuno para 2...

el chef simplemente sonrió y comenzó a servir la bandeja que la maestra le solicitaba, los había visto a ella y al Guerrero Dragón pasar demasiado tiempo juntos y algo se sospechaba, de modo que ya se podía imaginar lo que la furiosa se proponía...

así como también podía imaginarse lo que pasaba entre esos 2, lo cual lo hacía sentirse muy feliz por ellos, una vez que el desayuno estuvo listo, Tigresa tomó la bandeja y se dirigió a la habitación del Guerrero Dragón, con la intención de sorprenderlo, pero al llegar ahí notó que su cama estaba hecha y él no se encontraba en el lugar...

supuso que tal vez habría salido a entrenar desde temprano, y en tal caso ya tenía una ligera idea de donde podría ir a buscarlo, así que salió de allí pensando en alcanzar a Po, y con algo de suerte él la dejaría entrenar un rato, antes de volver los 2 juntos al palacio de jade...

al llegar a la puerta principal, se encontró con uno de los sirvientes del palacio, quien le informó que había visto salir a su novio hacía aproximadamente una hora y caminar en dirección al bosque, con lo cual acabó de confirmar sus sospechas...

así que siguió caminando hasta llegar al mismo sitio donde lo encontró la última vez, Po se encontraba de espaldas a ella golpeando el tronco del mismo viejo roble, que usaba para entrenar desde hacía varios años, estaba tan concentrado, que ni siquiera la escuchó llegar, lo cual causó que se sorprendiera, al sentir un par de cálidos brazos femeninos cerrándose sobre su pecho...

el exquisito perfume de jazmín invadió sus sentidos, ayudándolo a relajarse, tomó la mano izquierda de su novia y besó la palma con delicadeza...

Po: hola hermosa, ¿que tal dormiste mi amor?...

Tigresa: bien...(besando su hombro izquierdo) ¿y tú?...

Po: (girándose) de maravilla...aún es muy temprano, ¿no deberías seguir dormida?...

Tigresa: desperté antes y ya no pude volver a dormir, además tenía ganas de verte y estar contigo antes de que tenga que compartirte con las otras chicas...

Po: tú no tienes que compartirme con nadie, soy tuyo nada más y aunque ahora tenga que atender a esas chicas, siempre voy a tener tiempo para ti...

Tigresa: ¿lo prometes?

Po: lo prometo...

dijo, rodeando su cintura mientras repartía dulces besos por toda su cara, a la vez que ella simplemente se dejaba consentir por su novio...

luego de un rato le pidió que la dejara entrenar con él, antes de regresar al palacio, mientras se quejaba de la prohibición de su padre y las condiciones que le ponía, para que pudiera volver a entrenar...

Po simplemente sacudió la cabeza mientras sonreía, luego tendría que hablar con el maestro Shifu, cuando le pidiera la mano de su hija,...

él tampoco estaba de acuerdo con prohibirle a su novia que siguiera entrenando, ni con ponerle un quédate quieta, hasta que su hijo tuviera edad suficiente para iniciar con su entrenamiento...

¨su hijo¨, que bien se escuchaba eso, inconscientemente comenzó a imaginarse a Tigresa con un vientre abultado y ropa de maternidad...

tres horas más tarde, cansados y hambrientos, decidieron dar por terminado el entrenamiento y emprendieron el camino de vuelta al palacio de jade...

cuando estaban cerca Po distinguió a un par de figuras que le resultaban familiares y apresuró el paso hasta llegar a la puerta, pero no llegó a atravesarla, ya que una pequeña cerdita de vestido turquesa y moños en las orejas, lo derribó quedando sentada sobre su estomago mientras gritaba...

Sai-kei: ¡si, llegué, llegué, llegué, estoy de vuelta!

gritaba alegremente la niña dando pequeños saltos, sobre el estomago del Guerrero Dragón..., al escuchar el escándalo, todos salieron para ver de que se trataba, pero al llegar no pudieron creer lo que veían sus ojos...

Todos: ¡¿SAI-KEI?!

cada año, Sai-kei, la más pequeña de las hijas del tío Yang, viajaba hasta el valle de la paz, para pasar una temporada con su tío Ping y Po su primo favorito, con quien siempre jugaba y se divertía...

pero estas vacaciones se cruzaban siempre con un festival muy importante que tenía lugar en el valle de la paz, y era Po quien se encargaba de cuidar a la pequeña, ya que el señor Ping no tenía tiempo, pues los preparativos para el festival lo mantenían ocupado...

después de que Po fuera elegido como el Guerrero Dragón, las cosas se complicaron un poco al grado de que el señor Ping optó por llevar a Sai-kei al palacio de jade, donde podría ser vigilada por su primo y no tendría que aburrirse tanto...

el único problema era que Sai-kei a sus tiernos 7 años de edad, era demasiado lista, curiosa y traviesa para el gusto de Mantiz, Mono y Grulla... el año anterior, se las había arreglado para que la cola de Mono se atorara en la puerta de la cocina...

encerró a Mantiz en el horno de piedra y bloqueó muy bien la entrada para que no pudiera salir...hasta convertirlo en claustrofobico...

y puso pegamento en el sombrero de Grulla...

aunque no todos en el palacio de jade conservaban tan malos recuerdos de la pequeña, a diferencia de los chicos Tigresa y Vivora opinaban que Sai-kei era un amor, ya que con ellas era tierna, dócil, y obediente...

era amable y respetuosa con el maestro Shifu, y Po era el hermano mayor que le habría gustado tener, por lo tanto para ella la palabra de su primo era ley, pues le tenía muchísimo cariño...

si...Sai-kei estaba de vuelta, y aunque al principio pensaba divertirse un poco con los maestros, muy pronto se vería obligada a cambiar el blanco de todas sus bromas y travesuras...

al levantarse del suelo, Po tomó a la pequeña entre sus brazos y se giró para mirar a su padre, a un lado del saco con las pertenencias de Sai-kei, se acercó a él para saludarlo y conversar un rato y luego se despidió...

Sai-kei entró corriendo al palacio, reconociendo el sitio que por 3 meses al año era su hogar, y de paso buscando opciones para una buena broma para empezar...

estaba tan distraída correteando de aquí para allá, que sin querer se tropezó con Akira...

Akira: ¿porque no te fijas por donde caminas?¡pequeña estúpida!

Sai-kei: lo siento, yo...

Akira: ¡te enseñaré a tener más cuidado la próxima vez!

Akira levantó la mano en una clara intención de abofetear a la niña, pero no alcanzó ni siquiera a tocarla, ya que alguien detuvo su mano impidiéndole lastimar a la pequeña...

maestro Shifu: no me parece la mejor de las ideas, intentar ganar la atención del Guerrero Dragón, lastimando a su pequeña prima precisamente,¿sabe maestra?...

Akira lo miró con arrogancia, se soltó del agarre del maestro y se dió media vuelta para alejarse de ahí, murmurando algo sobre la insolencia de algunas personas...

una vez pasado el susto, el maestro condujo a Sai-kei hasta la habitación que ocupaba, siempre que estaba de visita en el palacio de jade, mientras la pequeña hacía nuevos planes, esa gata neurótica se las pagaría, aún no sabía como, pero algo se le ocurriría...

**En el templo de Hoshi Gin...**

El gran maestro Buey había pasado gran parte de la mañana meditando en el salón de los Guerreros Ancestrales, en el cual se conservaban como recuerdos algunas de las pertenencias de los grandes guerreros de China, caídos en batalla...

estaba a punto de retirarse cuando sin querer, tiró al suelo un jarrón de porcelana muy valioso, que había sido propiedad del maestro Hiroto, iba a comenzar a lamentarse por su torpeza, cuando notó que entre los trozos de porcelana se encontraba un rollo con el sello magisterial...

tomó el rollo del suelo, examinándolo, si este tenía el sello magisterial, sin duda se trataba de un documento muy importante, así que se decidió a abrirlo para poder ver en que consistía dicho documento, al hacerlo, se congeló en su lugar, incapaz de creer lo que sus ojos estaban leyendo...

** ¨Ultima Voluntad y Testamento¨**

_ Yo Hiroto Shang en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales, heredo toda mi fortuna y propiedades _

_ a mis hijos Reiko y Akemi Shang, misma que deberá ser administrada y preservada por los maestros Buey y Cocodrilo, los cuales deberán hacer entrega de dicha fortuna a mis herederos una vez hayan cumplido 21 años de edad._

_Aclaro también que al ser dichos maestros dueños de la custodia de mis hijos, estos tendrán la obligación de velar por su bienestar constantemente,lo cual significa que en ningún momento tendrán permitido abusar de tal autoridad para obligarlos a hacer algo con lo cual no estén de acuerdo, así como no se verán en ningún momento forzados a contraer matrimonio por conveniencia o por alianza política ni nada que se le parezca._

_dejo también a dichos maestros como responsables del entrenamiento de mis hijos, en el antiguo y sagrado arte del Kung Fu, los cuales tendrán derecho a sucederme tomando mi lugar como miembros del gran consejo de maestros._

Al leer aquél rollo el alma se le fue a los pies, si ese era el testamento del maestro Hiroto, entonces ¿como había hecho Fai para quedarse con la custodia y herencia de esos chicos?...

luego recordó el motivo por el que Fai los había enviado al valle de la paz, y de inmediato se angustió por ellos, tenía que encontrar al maestro Cocodrilo y hablarle sobre su descubrimiento...

tomó el rollo y lo guardó, antes de salir en busca de su amigo,mientras pensaba que hacer para ayudar a Reiko y Akemi, pues estaba claro que Fai no era su tutor legitimo y el testamento que había encontrado lo demostraba, pero quería tratar ese asunto con más cuidado...

al llegar donde su amigo se encontraba entrenando, llamó su atención de forma silenciosa, ya que no quería que todos en el templo se enteraran, menos aún el sinvergüenza de Fai...

el maestro Cocodrilo se acercó, al ver el semblante preocupado de su amigo, preparándose para escuchar alguna mala noticia...

Cocodrilo: Buey, ¿que pasa? ¿ocurre algo malo amigo?...

Buey: necesito hablar a solas contigo, pero no aquí, debe ser en un sitio más seguro...

Cocodrilo: claro, ¿que te parece si vamos a dar un paseo por el pueblo?...

Buey: creo que sería mejor si vamos un poco más allá, tal vez a la bahía...

Cocodrilo: bien...dame 15 minutos, y te veré en la puerta principal...

una vez que se reunieron en el lugar acordado, los maestros tomaron el camino hacia la bahía, hasta que estuvieron lo bastante alejados del pueblo, como para que alguien pudiera oír su conversación...

Buey: te traje hasta aquí porque lo que voy a contarte, es un asunto sumamente delicado...

Cocodrilo: dime, ¿de que se trata?...

Buey: esta mañana, me encontraba meditando en el salón de los Guerreros Ancestrales, y cuando estaba a punto de retirarme, accidentalmente rompí una de las reliquias del maestro Hiroto...

Cocodrilo: (burlándose) ¿acaso te preocupa que alguien vaya a llamarte la atención?...

Buey: no se trata de eso...entre los trozos de porcelana de esa reliquia rota...encontré esto...(entregándole el rollo)

Cocodrilo: ¿el sello magisterial?...

Buey: solo léelo...

el maestro hizo lo que su amigo le pedía, abrió el rollo y comenzó a leer, con cada palabra que asimilaba su furia y su indignación crecían al igual que su deseo de ponerle a esa hiena mentirosa las manos encima, para hacerle pagar caro su osadía...

Cocodrilo: ese...¡MALDITO!...Buey, tenemos que hacer algo...

Buey: lo sé...y lo haremos, pero antes tenemos que pensar en un plan, no podemos actuar a la ligera, si Fai fue capaz de todo esto, estoy seguro de que sería capaz de algo mucho peor...

Cocodrilo: ¿a que te refieres?...

Buey: ¿recuerdas que hace años cuando el maestro Oogway nos entrenaba, Fai quería ser elegido como Guerrero Dragón?

Cocodrilo: si...y también recuerdo el escándalo que hizo cuando no lo consiguió...

Buey: y al no conseguir ese titulo, ¿de que otra forma podría relacionarse con él?...

Cocodrilo:...hay, no...

Buey: hay, si...Fai nunca tuvo hijos, pero Hiroto adopto a 2, y uno de ellos convenientemente para Fai, era una chica...además, nunca he hablado de esto con nadie, pero siempre me pareció que las circunstancias en las que murió el maestro Hiroto son bastante extrañas...

Cocodrilo: ¡tenemos que ir al valle de la paz inmediatamente y advertirles!...

Buey: si nos movemos de aquí, Fai sospechará...será mejor que enviemos a alguien...

**En el palacio de jade...**

Sai-kei, iba y venía de un lado a otro evaluando posibilidades, hasta que al fin, dió con un viejo armario donde al parecer guardaban herramientas, al fondo, localizó un recipiente con pegamento, y su sonrisa se iluminó pensando en su dulce venganza contra Akira...

cerca ya del medio día, el chef Huó-Ha comenzó a poner la mesa, sin percatarse de la traviesa pequeña de 7 años que merodeaba tras los pilares del gran comedor...

una vez estuvo lista la comida, los maestros comenzaron a sentarse en sus respectivos lugares, entre agradables conversaciones y bromas, mientras el chef comenzaba a servir los platos...

estaban comiendo tranquilamente hasta que...Akira lanzó un desagradable chillido y luego cayó de espaldas aún sentada en su silla...

de inmediato todos corrieron a ayudarla, pero al tratar de reincorporarla, notaron con sorpresa que la maestra no podía despegarse de la silla...y tampoco podía soltar los palillos...

al final optaron por llevarla cargando...aún sentada en su silla, hasta su habitación donde Zeng, Vivora y el maestro Shifu se pasaron el resto del día tratando de despegarla de aquellos objetos...

si...Sai-kei estaba de vuelta y esa gata presumida lo iba a lamentar...y mucho.


	8. Risas en el bosque

**Kung Fu Panda y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DreamWorks skg.**

* * *

_¨Cuando pienses que todo perdió su sentido, siempre habrá un ¨Te quiero¨, siempre habrá un amigo¨._

* * *

**¨Risas en el bosque¨**

Luego de aquél incidente con Akira, algunos se plantearon la opción de castigar a Sai-kei, pero la maestra había ofendido a tantos desde su llegada, que decidieron tan solo enviar a la niña a su habitación, no sin antes haberle llamado la atención, aunque sabían que de nada serviría...

Sai-kei era...Sai-kei, y todos en el palacio de jade amaban a la pequeña, tal cual era ella, incluso aquellos que habían resultado agraviados por alguna de sus travesuras pasadas...

sin embargo aquél confinamiento en el que se pretendía mantener a la niña no duró demasiado, ya que el resto de las maestras se habían encariñado tan rápido con la pequeña Sai-kei, que se colaron a hurtadillas hasta su habitación, para llevarle comida y jugar con ella...

pasaron el resto del día haciéndole compañía, conversando con ella y riendo de sus ocurrencias, lo cual convirtió el castigo, en una tarde llena de juegos, risas y diversión para la niña y también para aquellas no tan niñas...

mientras tanto, Po y Tigresa se las arreglaron para escapar a la vista de los demás, y fueron a encerrarse juntos en la habitación de ella, ya que nadie era lo bastante tonto para interrumpir a la maestra en su pieza, sin importar lo que ella estuviera haciendo ahí dentro...

se habían recostado abrazados en su cama, dedicando el resto de la tarde a consentirse el uno al otro, pues no sabían cuando volverían a tener otra oportunidad para estar juntos así...

Tigresa besaba a su novio como si fuera la última vez que lo haría, mientras el recorría su cuerpo con suaves caricias, que lograban hacer que la maestra se olvidara del mundo entero y hasta de su propio nombre...

Tigresa: ¿sabes? creo que, de no ser por el castigo que le pusiste a Sai-kei, la travesura que le hizo a esa gata detestable, fue algo de lo más gracioso que ha hecho hasta ahora, sin contar la vez en la cual le puso pegamento al sombrero de Grulla, cuando no quiso prestárselo ...

Po: (riéndose) si, yo también lo creo, aunque me parece que esta vez se excedió un poco...

Tigresa: pues se haya excedido o no, yo le voy a comprar un regalo, esa pequeña hizo en 5 minutos, lo que tú no me has dejado hacer desde la noche del baile: la puso en su lugar...

Po y Tigresa: (riéndose) ...

Po: y también se aseguró de que no se moviera de ahí...ja ja ja...ja ja...

así pasaron el resto del día, hasta que cayó la noche y se llegó la hora de cenar...

los maestros disfrutaron de aquella cena, en medio de bromas y conversaciones alegres, ya que Akira tomaría la cena en su habitación, por no mencionar que su trasero quedó tan lastimado tras librarse de aquella endemoniada silla, que no podría permanecer por mucho tiempo sentada durante algunas semanas...

al llegarse la hora de dormir Po acompañó a su novia, hasta la puerta de su habitación, luego de un beso muy apasionado y susurrarle un dulce ¨buenas noches al oído, se retiró para ir al salón de los héroes, donde el maestro Shifu lo estaba esperando para hacerle entrega de los 29 rollos que contenían los datos de cada una de las candidatas, y los cuales él debía completar con información, según las impresiones que le causaran cada una de ellas...

luego de eso, volvió a su habitación, se quitó la ropa y se metió a la cama, pues el día siguiente sería además de agotador, uno bastante difícil, y no porque tuviera que convivir con todas esas chicas, ya que durante esos 2 días había charlado con ellas, y había llegado a conocerlas un poco...

no le parecían malas personas, por el contrario, eran amables interesantes y divertidas, y ese iba ser el problema...

tendría que pasarse todo un año buscando algún defecto en todas ellas, que lo ayudara a descartarlas una a una, hasta que solo quedara Tigresa.

A la mañana siguiente, todos se despertaron temprano y después de un buen desayuno, se prepararon para el día de campo que el maestro Shifu había planeado, junto con otra serie de pequeños eventos en los cuales el Guerrero Dragón, tendría oportunidad de tratar a las chicas y así comenzar su evaluación...

al salir emprendieron la marcha, hasta llegar a un claro junto a un río cercano al palacio de jade, y una vez ahí, el maestro Shifu ordenó a los furiosos que lo prepararan todo, mientras las chicas, incluyendo a Tigresa, estaban bastante entretenidas, mirando a Po dejando ganar a Sai-kei en un juego de vencidas...

después de un rato, en el cual algunos se dedicaron a jugar, y otros a nadar y lanzarse agua entre ellos, el maestro Shifu y el chef, los llamaron para que se sentaran a comer...

se habían distraído tanto, disfrutando de su refrigerio y charlando entre todos, que ninguno notó que Sai-kei se había levantado de su lugar, y había comenzado a andar adentrándose cada vez más en el bosque, excepto Midori, que alcanzó a ver a la niña cuando esta se alejaba perdiéndose entre los árboles...

comenzó a seguirla con la intención de cuidarla para que no fuera a pasarle nada malo, pero al llegar al sitio en donde la había visto por última vez, esta ya no se encontraba ahí...

así que siguió andando, guiándose por la suave risa de la pequeña, que aún podía escucharse entre el eco del bosque...hasta que escuchó también la risa de alguien más, acompañando a la pequeña Sai-kei...

se acercó sigilosamente hasta llegar al sitio del cual provenían aquellas risas, pero al llegar ahí, simplemente no pudo creer lo que miraban sus ojos...

Sai-kei corría de un lado a otro, cargando en sus pequeños brazos un gran trozo de tela negra, mientras un enorme leopardo de las nieves jugaba a perseguirla...

Midori, lo reconoció de inmediato...Tai Lung, el mismo al que supuestamente el Guerrero Dragón había vencido...

iba a lanzarse sobre él, para evitar que se atreviera a lastimar a la niña, cuando de repente algo más llamó su atención...si Tai Lung quisiera hacer daño a la pequeña Sai-kei, ya lo habría hecho...

sin embargo aquél felino, tan solo se dedicaba a fingir que la perseguía sin aparente éxito para recuperar su capa, mientras reía al igual que la pequeña, divirtiéndose con su pequeño juego...

Sai-kei: ja ja ja... ¡a que no me atrapas!...

Tai Lung: ¡ven acá pequeña ladronzuela!...

Midori se quedó pasmada, al ver aquella escena tan curiosa, el violento leopardo de las nieves, que alguna vez causara tanta destrucción, antaño en el valle de la paz, ahora reía y se divertía jugando con aquella niña, que al parecer lo conocía y no le temía en lo más mínimo...

cuando por fin se cansaron de correr y de reír, se tumbaron en el suelo, tratando de volver a respirar con normalidad...

Tai Lung se tendió de espaldas sobre la fresca hierba, mientras conversaba con la pequeña...

Tai Lung: y ¿se puede saber cuando llegaste, pequeño diablillo?...

Sai-kei: llevo 2 días en el palacio de jade, el tío Ping me trajo...

Tai Lung se reincorporó repentinamente asustado...

Tai Lung: hablando de eso, ¿te trajo alguien hasta aquí? o ¿viniste tú sola?...

Sai-kei: bueno...si y no...

Tai Lung: ¿como que si y no? ¿que quieres decir con eso?...

Sai-kei: bueno...es que el maestro Shifu nos trajo en un día de campo, a un lugar cerca de aquí, y como recordé que Po una vez me dijo que tú solías entrenar por esta parte del bosque...

Tai Lung: ¿que? ¿mi padre anda cerca de aquí?...¡Sai-kei!...¿porqué no me lo dijiste antes?...

Sai-kei: (comenzando a llorar) yo...no sabía que...

Tai Lung: (abrazándola) ...no, no cariño, no llores...no te lo dije como regaño, perdóname...tú no tienes la culpa de todas las estupideces que he cometido en mi vida...

Sai-kei: entonces ¿no estás molesto conmigo?...

Tai Lung: claro que no, mi pequeña, pero si mi padre anda cerca, será mejor que me vaya...

Sai-kei: (poniendo ojitos de cachorro extraviado) quédate conmigo...

Tai Lung: Sai-kei, preciosa, no puedo...

al ver que la pequeña comenzaba a ponerse triste de nuevo, le dijo...

Tai Lung: ya se lo que haremos, le pediré a mi lady que le envíe un mensaje a tu primo para que te traiga al palacio de Han Shou, y allí podremos jugar todo el día si tu quieres...¿que dices?

Sai-kei: ¿en serio harás eso?...

Tai Lung: si, ¿que te parece?...

Sai-kei: ¡me parece BARBARO!

Al ser testigo de todo aquello, Midori comprendió que Tai Lung ya no era más aquél peligroso felino, que alguna vez llegó a representar una amenaza para el valle y posiblemente para toda China...

tal vez tuviera algo de sentido entonces, que el Guerrero Dragón le hubiera dejado vivir,...pero aún así, la maestra seguía preguntándose: ¿que lo hizo cambiar tanto?...

decidida a averiguarlo, Midori por fin salió de su escondite...

Midori: si gustan, yo puedo ayudarles con eso...

al reparar en la presencia de la maestra, la pequeña Sai-kei tomó la capa de su amigo, y con ella lo cubrió hasta las rodillas, ya que era lo único que debido a su estatura, le alcanzaba a cubrir...

Sai-kei: (muy nerviosa) ¿ayudarnos? ¿de que habla maestra? aquí solamente me encuentro yo...

Tai Lung: (suspirando derrotado) pequeña...es mejor que lo dejes, ella ya me descubrió...

Sai-kei: (muy asustada) maestra Midori, por favor no diga nada...el ahora es bueno...el es mi amigo...

suplicó la pequeña, temiendo que la maestra pudiera delatar a su amigo el leopardo de las nieves, razón por la cual se aferraba a las piernas de este, como si aquello fuera a impedir que alguien se atreviera a lastimarlo...

Midori: descuida cariño, te prometo que no diré nada...

Sai-kei: ¿de verdad maestra? ¿no dirá nada?

Midori: (sonriendo) de verdad encanto, no tengo intenciones de meter a nadie en problemas...

Sai-kei: ¡uff!...¡que susto! ¿verdad, Tai?

Tai Lung: (confundido) ¿en serio no dirás nada? ¿porqué?...

Midori: porque es obvio que le importas a Sai-kei, alguien capaz de inspirar un cariño tan inocente como el de esta pequeña, bien merece otra oportunidad...

Tai Lung: gracias...

Midori: Midori...por favor llámame Midori...

Tai Lung: gracias Midori...

Midori: no hay porqué...ahora pequeña, será mejor que volvamos junto a los demás, antes de que se preocupen y vengan a buscarnos...otro día vendremos y jugaremos con Tai ¿de acuerdo?...

Sai-kei: de acuerdo...ya qué...(abrazando las piernas de Tai Lung) adiós Tai, nos veremos luego...

Tai Lung: adiós pequeña y pórtate bien ¿de acuerdo?...

Sai-kei: si...claaaro...

Tai Lung: (sonriendo) hasta pronto, Midori...

Midori: (sonrojándose) hasta pronto...Tai...

luego de aquella despedida, Midori y Sai-kei, volvieron con los demás, que no parecían haberse dado cuenta de su ausencia, excepto por Po, que se sintió aliviado al ver llegar a la niña de la mano de Midori, comprobando así, que no andaba sola y metiéndose en problemas...

así pasaron la tarde, y pronto fue hora de volver al palacio de jade...

durante el camino, Midori no pudo sacarse de la mente aquella sonrisa, con la cual Tai Lung se despidió, y no dejó de darle vueltas en su cabeza al porqué de que no pudiera dejar de pensar en el, e incluso llegar a sentirse ansiosa por verlo de nuevo, por volver a ver de nuevo, esa mirada tan traviesa, que la estaba haciendo suspirar...

al llegar al palacio de jade, todos se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones a descansar, excepto por Tigresa, que como siempre que Sai-kei estaba de visita, se encargaba de bañar a la niña y de cantarle para que se durmiera,así que se entretuvo preparando a Sai-kei para la hora de dormir...

una vez en la cama, Sai-kei se acomodó esperando escuchar la dulce voz de la maestra, cantándole para arrullarla, pero eso no pasó...

Tigresa salió de la habitación, y regresó un minuto después, con una caja de color verde decorada con un moño de color celeste, y la deposito frente la niña, mientras le daba un sonoro beso en la mejilla...

Tigresa: que gusto tenerte de vuelta cariño...

Sai-kei: (mirando la caja) ¿es para mi? Tigresa...

Tigresa: así es, nena...

Sai-kei: ¿y que es?...

Tigresa: ¿porque no abres la caja y lo averiguas?...

la niña hizo lo que la maestra le pidió, destapó la caja y extrajo de su interior una preciosa muñeca en forma de cerdita, que imitaba a detalle a su nueva propietaria...

al verla, la pequeña se lanzó a los brazos de la maestra, agradeciendo una y otra vez por el detalle tan encantador, después volvió a meterse bajo las sabanas, abrazando a su muñeca, mientras Tigresa la arrullaba con una canción de cuna...

mientras tanto Po, que las observaba desde la puerta, no pudo evitar enternecerse,al imaginar a Tigresa cantando canciones de cuna, para arrullar al hijo de ambos...

tenía que encontrar la forma de rechazar a todas esas chicas, si quería que aquél sueño tan hermoso se hiciera realidad...

tan pronto como Sai-kei se quedó dormida,Tigresa salió de su habitación, cerrando la puerta con cuidado para no despertarla, para luego toparse de frente con la sonrisa boba que su novio tenía dibujada en los labios...

a la mañana siguiente, como de costumbre todos se levantaron temprano y se reunieron para desayunar, mientras que los maestros conversaban, y Mono y Sai-kei se dedicaban a lanzarse granos de arroz para atraparlos con la boca, ante la mirada reprobatoria del maestro...

Zeng el ganso mensajero, se acercó para comunicarle que en la sala de los héroes, alguien que venía de parte de los maestros Buey y Cocodrilo, traía un mensaje de suma importancia para él, y que también pedía ver a los maestros Reiko y Akemi...

el maestro se levantó de su silla y les hizo una seña a Reiko y Akemi, para que lo siguieran, y juntos de dirigieron al la sala de los héroes, para escuchar ese mensaje tan importante.


	9. Rescatando a Akemi

**Kung Fu Panda y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DreamWorks skg.**

* * *

_¨El rencor es el veneno que ingerimos, deseando que nuestro enemigo muera¨_

* * *

**¨Rescatando a Akemi¨**

Al llegar al salón de los héroes, los maestros se encontraron con un pequeño conejo de pelaje gris sumamente nervioso, que les esperaba de pié junto al estanque...

llevaba un sombrero muy parecido al de grulla, y con sus pequeñas manos sostenía un rollo de pergamino, el cual no dejaba de aferrar contra su pecho, hasta hacerlo llegar por fin a manos de aquellos a quienes había sido enviado...

cuando por fin vió llegar a los tres maestros, el pequeño se dirigió corriendo hasta ellos, hizo una reverencia, y luego le extendió el rollo que llevaba al maestro Shifu...

¿?: los maestros Buey y Cocodrilo me pidieron que se lo hiciera llegar, maestro Shifu...

Shifu: (tomando el rollo) ¿como te llamas pequeño?...

¿?: perdón maestro pero no puedo decirle mi nombre,el maestro Buey me ordenó que no lo hiciera, y que trajera el mensaje hasta usted y los maestros Reiko y Akemi con la mayor discreción posible...

Shifu: entiendo...¿has venido desde tan lejos tú solo?...

¿?: no maestro...alguien se encargó de traerme hasta aquí...

Shifu: imagino que también te negarás a decirme de quien se trata, ¿verdad?...

¿?: de verdad lo siento maestro, pero me lo ordenaron así...

Shifu: descuida pequeño...

¿?: ahora si me disculpan maestros, ya debo volver...

sin dar más explicaciones, el pequeño salió corriendo a toda prisa del salón, hasta que los tres maestros lo perdieron de vista, mientras se preguntaban, ¿que razón tendrían los maestros Buey y Cocodrilo, para enviar a un niño hasta el palacio de jade con un mensaje importante y ordenarle además , que evitara mencionar su nombre...

al no poder encontrar una respuesta por si solo, el maestro Shifu bajó su mirada hasta el rollo de pergamino que aún sostenía entre sus manos y lo abrió para ver su contenido...

mientras leía, su sorpresa y su indignación iban en aumento, en segundos, la imagen que por años había tenido del maestro Fai, se desmoronó ante sus ojos con la misma facilidad que un castillo de arena...

al darse cuenta de que el maestro Shifu, no podía articular palabra alguna debido a la fuerte impresión que había recibido en consecuencia del contenido de aquel rollo, Reiko tomó el pergamino de las manos del maestro y comenzó a leer...

**Al maestro Shifu, del palacio de jade.**

_estimado maestro Shifu:_

_habríamos deseado encontrar una manera más fácil de decirle esto, pero no la hay; la presente es para informarle, que tanto usted, sus alumnos y el consejo de maestros en general, han sido engañados y utilizados, al igual que los maestros Reiko y Akemi, quienes han sido despojados cruel y descaradamente, de todo lo que por derecho les pertenece, empezando por su libertad, ya que su supuesto tutor, consiguió de alguna manera suplantar el testamento del fallecido maestro Hiroto, con un documento falso que lo beneficiaba más a él, que a los hijos del difunto maestro..._

_no conforme con eso, se encargó de convencer al consejo de maestros, de que debido a los enemigos y peligros a los que el Guerrero Dragón está expuesto, era absolutamente necesario que este asegurara su decendencia..._

_en consecuencia de lo cual ha enviado a la maestra Akemi, y a la vez nos hace sospechar de sus intenciones, ya que no está de más advertirle que muchos años atrás, este había estado obsesionado con ser elegido como el Guerrero Dragón, y del terrible escándalo que hizo al no conseguir dicho titulo..._

_a la vez nos preocupa también la suerte de las demás maestras, ya que si Fai fue capaz de armar tanto lío, para quedarse con la custodia y herencia de los maestros Reiko y Akemi, y envió a dicha maestra a ¨competir¨por el honor de desposarse con el Guerrero Dragón, significa que se propone algo más..._

_tales razonamientos nos hacen creer, que todas esas chicas están en un grave peligro de muerte, por lo cual le suplicamos encarecidamente que actúe con excesiva prudencia, y permanezca atento a cuanto ocurra a su alrededor, que pueda parecerle raro o sospechoso..._

_le suplicamos también, que sea tan amable de entregar el pergamino anexo a este mensaje, el cual consiste en el testamento original del difunto maestro Hiroto, a sus hijos, los maestros Reiko y Akemi._

_agradeciendo de antemano su valioso tiempo y comprensión se despiden de usted:_

**Buey y Cocodrilo, maestros del templo sagrado de Hoshi Gin.**

al terminar de leer aquello, el pergamino resbaló de las manos aturdidas de Reiko y cayó al suelo, de donde Akemi lo tomó para leer el mencionado testamento original de su padre...

al enterarse de las verdaderas intenciones, que el difunto maestro había tenido antes de su muerte, Akemi se quedó fría de la impresión...

depositó ambos pergaminos sobre el pedestal de la urna de los guerreros susurrantes y luego salió corriendo a cuatro patas de ahí...

mientras tanto, Reiko que había caído de rodillas al suelo, sujetaba su cabeza con ambas manos, si prestar atención a las lágrimas que ahora escapaban de sus ojos, tras enterarse de aquella desagradable noticia...

sin embargo luego de algunos minutos, se vió forzado a reaccionar, al sentir la mano del maestro Shifu posándose sobre su hombro derecho...

Shifu: comprendo su pena maestro, pero quedarnos aquí para lamentarnos de lo ocurrido, no va a ayudarnos a solucionar nada, debemos pensar en lo que haremos a continuación...

Reiko: tan solo quiero hacerle pagar a ese miserable monstruo despreciable por todo lo que ha hecho...

Shifu: y pagará...pero no antes de poner a salvo a todos aquellos que puedan verse amenazados por la ambición desmedida y las ansias de poder de Fai, debemos pensar en ellos primero maestro...

por toda respuesta, Reiko se levantó del suelo, limpió sus lágrimas y caminó en dirección a la puerta, siendo seguido de cerca por el maestro Shifu, mientras caminaban hacia el gran comedor, para reunirse de nuevo con los demás maestros, el maestro Shifu analizaba la situación...

las cosas debían seguir el curso que llevaban actualmente, pues de lo contrario, al sentirse acorralado, Fai podría actuar por impulso y alguien más saldría lastimado a causa de semejante imprudencia, y así se lo hizo entender a Reiko, quien estuvo de acuerdo con eso...

sin embargo cuando llegaron al gran comedor, ya todos se habían retirado para ir a sus habitaciones a prepararse pues aquél día tenían planeado bajar al pueblo, para que las maestras pudieran conocer el lugar, distraerse un poco, y convivir con el Guerrero Dragón...

Reiko se dirigió a la habitación de su novia, imaginando que ella se encontraría igual o peor que él, luego de enterarse de todo aquello, pero después de llamar insistentemente a su puerta sin obtener respuesta por parte de ella, comenzó a preocuparse, abrió la puerta y entró sin pedir permiso, solo para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que aquella habitación se encontraba vacía, Akemi no estaba allí...

salió de la habitación para ir a preguntarle a los otros si alguno de ellos la había visto, pero nadie sabía nada, razón por la cual comenzaron todos a preocuparse y se dividieron en grupos para buscarla por todo el palacio, pero no pudieron encontrar rastro alguno de la maestra...

sin resultados, desistieron de buscarla en el palacio, y se prepararon para salir a buscarla al pueblo y al bosque, pensando que posiblemente podría estar en alguno de esos 2 lugares...

así pues, la mitad de ellos se dirigió al bosque y la otra al pueblo, mientras que el maestro Shifu se quedaba en el palacio por si la maestra decidía regresar...

partieron al mediodía después de haber perdido casi toda la mañana buscándola dentro del palacio, para dirigirse cada quien en la dirección en la que debía buscar...

aquellos que debían hacer su búsqueda en el pueblo, de inmediato comenzaron a mirar en todas direcciones y a preguntar entre los habitantes del valle si alguno la había visto pasar por ahí...

mientras que el resto se fue en dirección al bosque, llamándola a gritos por su nombre, pero sin obtener respuesta alguna por parte de la maestra, mientras Reiko comenzaba a desesperarse, era como si a Akemi se la hubiera tragado la tierra...

**mientras tanto en algún lugar del bosque...**

Tai Lung y Li habían salido a dar una vuelta por los alrededores del palacio de Han Shou, ya que era su turno de hacer la acostumbrada ronda de vigilancia, para asegurarse de que no hubiera intrusos o malhechores cerca de los terrenos del palacio y que pudieran representar algún peligro para aquellos que vivían ahí...

iban a dar la vuelta para volver al palacio, cuando de pronto escucharon unos gritos de auxilio, provenientes de un lugar al que nadie que conociera aquellos terrenos, iría mientras gozara de salud mental ¨El desfiladero de las almas perdidas¨...

un enorme barranco con una posible caída de unos 500 metros de profundidad o tal vez más, lleno de rocas afiladas que le garantizaba a todos los desafortunados que tenían la mala suerte de caer ahí, una muerte segura...

Tai Lung: ¿escuchaste eso?...

Li: si, y tengo un mal presentimiento...

Tai Lung: ¡vamos, antes de que sea tarde!...

corrieron a través del bosque, hasta llegar al sitio de donde provenían aquellos gritos de auxilio y al fijar su vista en el fondo no pudieron creer lo que veían sus ojos...

ahí al fondo, colgando de la raíz suelta de uno de los árboles cercanos al borde, se hallaba una chica, sus ropas estaban manchadas de lodo y sangre y su rostro cubierto de lágrimas reflejaba su angustia y su miedo de caer...

Tai Lung: ¡corre al palacio y trae una soga! ¡date prisa!

Li hizo lo que su amigo le pidió, de inmediato corrió en dirección al palacio,tratando de recordar el sitio donde guardaban esa clase de herramientas, y en el sitio donde pudiera encontrar una manta y un botiquín de primeros auxilios...

mientras Tai Lung se quedaba, intentando calmar a la asustada victima de aquél terrible accidente, debía ser forastera, ya que nadie que viviera en el valle de la paz o sus cercanías, era lo bastante tonto para acercarse a ese lugar tan peligroso...

Tai Lung: ¡tranquila, te sacaremos de ahí! ¡por favor no tengas miedo! ¿como te llamas?...

Akemi: (llorando asustada) ¡Akemi! ¡por favor, no me dejes caer!...

Tai Lung: ¡tranquila, te sacaremos en un momento!...

Li llegó pocos minutos después, bastante cansado por la carrera, pero trayendo consigo todo lo necesario, empezando por una buena soga, suficientemente larga y muy resistente...

se la ató a la cintura, y le entregó el otro extremo a Tai Lung, que lo comenzó a bajar hasta el sitio donde Akemi aún se aferraba con ambas manos a aquella raíz...

al llegar a ella, la aferró por la cintura con su brazo derecho, mientras que ella se soltaba por fin, y rodeaba el cuello de su salvador con ambos brazos...

una vez que comprobó que la tenía, Tai Lung comenzó a subirlos, cuando de pronto, sintió varios pares de brazos extras ayudandole a tirar de la soga...

al girarse para ver de quien se trataba, se encontró con los rostros de Po, Midori, y otras seis chicas a las que no había visto nunca...

una vez que lograron subir a ambos, todos corrieron a comprobar que Akemi se encontrara bien, Tai Lung la cubrió con la manta que había traído Li, mientras las chicas se dedicaron a revisar sus heridas...

Nozomi: ¿pero se puede saber en que estabas pensando Akemi?...

Ren: ¡nos diste el susto de nuestras vidas, niña! ¿porque no le dijiste a nadie a donde ibas?...

Akame: ¡bueno ya basta! ¡a la próxima que le diga otra cosa, la arrojo a ese desfiladero, y cuando salga, si es que sale, veremos si le quedan ganas de decir algo al respecto!

Fei: si, chicas ya déjenla en paz, ¿ que no ven que está muy asustada?...

Hitomi: hay que llevarla al palacio, está empezando a oscurecer...

Mika: es cierto, por no decir que los demás estarán muy preocupados por Akemi...

Akemi:(aún llorando) gracias Tai Lung y ...

Li: me llamo Li, para servirte preciosa...

Tai Lung: (confundido) ¿como supiste quien soy?...

Ren: ¿es broma? ¡toda China conoce tu cara y tu nombre! ¿no deberías estar muerto?...

Midori: ¿no deberías callarte Ren? ¡piensa que si Tai Lung estuviera muerto, tal vez Akemi lo estaría también!...

Li: (harto de la discusión) ¡bueno ya basta! ¡Po no mató a Tai Lung, por la sencilla razón de que mi amigo no es un maldito asesino! ¡y en cuanto a lo que dice Midori, ella tiene razón! ¡su amiga no está muerta gracias a Tai Lung! ¡y fin de la maldita discusión! ¿si fui lo bastante claro?...

Midori: ¿y tú como sabes mi nombre?...

Li: ¿es broma? Tai Lung, no habla de otra cosa, desde que te conoció...

Akame:(riendo) se nota que lo tuyo, es la sinceridad ¿cierto?

Li: las cosas por su nombre, ¨al pan, pan y al vino, vino¨, primor...¿y hablando de nombres, cual es el tuyo?...

Akame: (sonrojándose) mi nombre es Akame...gusto en conocerte...Li...

Li:(besando el dorso de la mano de Akame) el gusto es ¡TODO! mío, encanto...

Hitomi:(tosiendo para llamar la atención) si romeo y julieta, ya terminaron de coquetear, tal vez podamos emprender el camino de regreso al palacio, les recuerdo que ya está comenzando a oscurecer...

Po tomó a Akemi entre sus brazos y la alzó para llevarla cargando hasta el palacio y el resto de las chicas lo siguieron, excepto Midori, que se quedó parada junto a Tai Lung...

Midori: ¡un momento!...

Po y las chicas se dieron la vuelta, para encontrarse con una felina con el ceño fruncido, y las manos en la cadera...

Midori: molestar a Akemi con preguntas necias, no es la única razón por la que me atrevería a lanzar a todas ustedes a ese desfiladero..., digan algo sobre Tai Lung, y les juro que lo van a lamentar ¿quedó claro?...

al ver la expresión tan seria de la maestra, el resto de las chicas supieron que hablaba en serio, además de que por muy sorprendidas que estuvieran, respecto a la aparición del leopardo de las nieves, que supuestamente llevaba años muerto, no podían dejar de sentirse agradecidas y aliviadas de que hubiera estado ahí, pues de lo contrario, Akemi tal vez ya no estaría en este mundo...

todas: si Midori...

Po: gracias Tai, te debemos una, hermano... y también a ti Li, así se hace chicos...

Tai Lung: descuida hermano, solo cuídenla bien ¿de acuerdo?...

Po: descuida...se repondrá, nos veremos luego chicos, por favor saluden a mi lady de mi parte...

Tai Lung y Li: seguro hermano, cuídate...

luego de aquella despedida, Po y las chicas emprendieron el camino de vuelta al palacio de jade, donde los demás maestros los esperaban en la puerta principal, rezando por que no hubiera ocurrido nada malo...

al verlos llegar, Reiko corrió hasta llegar a donde Po subía las escaleras con Akemi entre sus brazos, cubierta por aquella manta que los chicos le habían dado...

luego de regañarla un poco más, finalmente la llevaron a la enfermería donde Reiko pasó la noche entera velando el sueño de su amada, mientras en su mente, afinaba los planes que tenía para esa hiena miserable, tan pronto como fuera oportuno ponerle las manos encima.


	10. Secretos y Confesiones

**Kung Fu Panda y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DreamWorks skg.**

* * *

_¨El valor no es la ausencia del miedo, sino el conocimiento de que hay algo más importante que el miedo¨_

* * *

**¨Secretos y Confesiones¨**

En los días que siguieron, el maestro Shifu estuvo muy atento a cuanto ocurría dentro del palacio de jade, ya que le preocupaba bastante el peligro al que las otras 28 maestras estaban expuestas, entre ellas su propia hija, y eso le preocupaba aún más...

había pensado en ponerlas sobre aviso, pero eso derivaría en un escándalo a gran escala, el consejo de maestros se enteraría y eso acabaría por alertar a Fai, quien desesperado sería capaz de cometer alguna estupidez que podría costar caro a muchos inocentes...

así pues decidió tratar el asunto únicamente con sus alumnos y con Reiko y Akemi, que a fin de cuentas también salían perjudicados con todo aquello, ya que por lo visto Fai no estaba dispuesto a detenerse por nada ni por nadie, en su intento por conseguir un poco de los privilegios que otorgaba un titulo como el de Po...

estaba por entrar a la enfermería para ver como seguía Akemi, cuando otro pensamiento aún más perturbador sacudió su mente con brusquedad...

¿y si Fai no quería obtener solo un poco de los privilegios del titulo del Guerrero Dragón? ¿y si lo que pretendía era conseguir el titulo del Guerrero Dragón?, para eso necesitaba quitar de en medio a muchas personas incluyendo al mismo Po, y de ser así ya podía imaginarse lo que haría para conseguirlo...

tenía que advertir a su alumno sobre esa terrible y peligrosa posibilidad, aunque si lo pensaba mejor, si los 5 y el Guerrero Dragón estaban al tanto de todo, del gran peligro al que todos estaban expuestos y de sus más recientes sospechas, sería mucho más fácil proteger a las maestras, que aún cuando estuvieran ahí, debido a sus grandes habilidades para el kung fu, su ignorancia acerca del enorme peligro que se cernía sobre todas ellas, las convertía en blancos sencillos y vulnerables...

una vez que consiguió serenarse, abrió la puerta y entró mostrándose tan natural como le fue posible, saludó a todos los presentes y se dirigió donde Akemi aún reposaba tratando de convalecer de sus heridas, que habían sido bastantes, sin contar las fracturas en una de sus piernas...

Shifu: buenos días maestra Akemi...¿como se encuentra esta mañana?...

Akemi: un poco mejor maestro Shifu, aunque si fuera por mi, me habría levantado de aquí desde hace mucho...

Shifu: con paciencia maestra, ya sanaran...

dijo el maestro observando el tremendo parecido que había entre su hija y Akemi, ya que a Tigresa no solía hacerle ninguna gracia que la obligaran a permanecer en cama,cuando llegaba a resultar gravemente herida después de una batalla donde hubiera tenido que proteger el valle, solo que el pelaje de una era blanco y el de la otra naranja, tigresa era de un carácter más temperamental y el de Akemi era suave y dócil, lo único en lo que ambas tenían un gran parecido, eran esos grandes ojos ambarinos y las mismas figuras en el pelaje sobre su frente...

aunque si lo pensaba detenidamente, había muchas otras cosas en las que Akemi se parecía tanto a Tigresa, que sin quererlo una idea descabellada comenzó a hacerse un hueco en su mente, después de todo, ambas eran huérfanas, ¿que tanto sabían sobre sus padres biológicos?...

el maestro se quedó por un rato más hablando con Akemi, y de paso averiguando un poco más sobre su infancia, hasta que se le ocurrió preguntarle por el lugar en el que había nacido...

Akemi: no lo se maestro, como ya le dije, yo me crié en las calles de la ciudad de Gongmen, lo único que recuerdo es que la encargada del orfanato del cual me escapé, mencionó en una ocasión, que la persona que me había llevado hasta allí, dijo que me habían abandonado junto con otro tigre de bengala en el orfanato de Bao Gu, pero que ambos representábamos demasiados problemas para los encargados de aquél lugar tan pequeño, por eso decidieron llevarme a otro sitio, pero como no había espacio en ninguno para un tigre, terminó dejándome ahí, bastante lejos del sitio de donde salí...

dijo la maestra, mientras se limpiaba el rastro que había dejado la traviesa lágrima que se le escapó, al recordar su pasado, sin embargo el maestro Shifu estaba atónito, las palabras de Akemi lo dejaron mudo...

se despidió de ella deseándole que pronto se recuperara y luego salió de allí, mientras pensaba como haría para investigar sobre los 2 tigres que 25 años atrás habían sido abandonados en el orfanato de Bao Gu...

mientras tanto, en los jardines del palacio, el Guerrero Dragón se hallaba conversando con algunas de las chicas, ya que no todas habían tenido la oportunidad de enterarse de los pormenores del desafortunado accidente de Akemi...

no consiguieron averiguar demasiado, ya que Po solamente les contó lo más básico, que Akemi salió a dar un ¨paseo¨, que se distrajo y se resbaló, aunque no todas se habían tragado ese cuento...

y menos aún Tigresa, que conocía a ese panda como a si misma, y estaba determinada a sacarle la verdad de todo lo ocurrido en el bosque con Akemi aquella noche a como diera lugar, ya que aún cuando no quisiera aceptarlo, las evasivas de su novio la sacaban de quicio, y la mataban de celos...

por su parte, Po estaba encantado de ver a su novia en esa situación, planeaba escaparse cuando todos durmieran, para poder estar a solas con ella, ya que cuanto más celosa se ponía, más apasionada era durante sus breves momentos juntos...

aún así, no dejaba de sentirse culpable, ya que ese era otro secreto que añadir a la interminable lista de cosas que le estaba ocultando a muchos, y no le gustaba la idea de tener que ocultárselo también a ella, pues se suponía que entre ellos 2 no había secretos...

tanto que en algunas ocasiones, había llegado a cuestionarse a si mismo sobre si debía contarle todo, sobre el hecho de que su hermano mayor seguía estando vivo, y que todo ese tiempo había estado escondido en el palacio de Han Shou trabajando para la marquesa como su guardaespaldas personal...

pero no estaba seguro de como reaccionaría ella al saberlo, y esa era la razón más grande que tenía hasta el momento, para seguir callando, además desde que Tai Lung había llegado al palacio, Mei le había tomado un gran cariño al leopardo, tanto que se las arregló para conseguir de su primo el emperador, el indulto que le daba al felino, la libertad para comenzar una nueva vida al lado de su señora...

no, definitivamente no podía contarle nada sobre eso a Tigresa, no todavía, esperaría el momento más oportuno y entonces le confesaría todo aquello que hasta entonces se había visto en la penosa necesidad de ocultar...

al caer la tarde, decidió que ya había sido suficiente de charlas incomodas con aquel grupo de hembras curiosas, y se dirigió al palacio, específicamente a la enfermería, para preguntar por la salud de Akemi y también para saber como lo estaba tomando Reiko, ya que la última vez, estuvo a punto de ir a buscar a Fai para hacerlo pedazos, ya que en su opinión el era el único responsable de que él hubiera estado a punto de perder para siempre al amor de su vida...

al entrar a la enfermería lo vió sentado junto a la cama de su novia, se había quedado dormido apoyando su cabeza sobre el regazo de Akemi, mientras ella pasaba sus dedos cariñosamente por entre el pelaje de su nuca...

sonrió al ver aquella escena tan adorable, ya que el exhausto tigre no había dormido nada desde que habían llevado a su novia a la enfermería, pues se quedaba velando su sueño y cuidando de ella por si llegara a necesitar alguna cosa...

Po: ¿así que por fin se dignó a descansar un poco?...

Akemi: si...no sabes el trabajo que me costó convencerlo para que durmiera un poco...

Po: pues que bueno que lograste que te hiciera caso, como se hubiera pasado una noche más en vela, ese humor de mil diablos que ha tenido desde tu accidente, lo habría hecho cometer alguna tontería...

Akemi: el accidente, y que él aún sospecha que todos nosotros le ocultamos algo...

Po:¡no le habrás contado nada sobre tu ya sabes que! ¿verdad?...

Akemi: descuida Po, entiendo que esto es importante para tí, aunque creo que deberías buscar tiempo para ir a dar un ¨paseo¨con Midori y Sai-kei, ambas están muy molestas contigo porque ya hace mucho tiempo les prometiste que las llevarías al palacio de Han Shou, y no lo has hecho...

Po: ¿sabes? creo que Midori ha comenzado a sentir ¨algo¨por ¨EL¨...

Akemi: si...yo también lo creo, y creo por lo que vi en el bosque, que el sentimiento es mutuo...pero de ser así, ¿que podrían hacer para estar juntos?, ella antes debe librarse de todo esto, y después...¿que es lo que él podría ofrecerle a ella?...

Po: aunque no lo creas, puede ofrecerle más de lo que te imaginas...,hace mucho que el emperador le concedió un indulto, es libre de hacer lo que le plazca mientras no lastime o perjudique a nadie...y en cuanto a lo demás, tiene suficiente dinero ahorrado para darle una boda y una casa dignas de una verdadera reina...

Akemi: ¿de verdad? ¿pero como logró eso? ¿como ha conseguido un indulto del propio emperador?...

Po: haaaa...es por mi madrina, trabaja para ella, y como es prima del emperador...

Akemi: ¿ha, si?...y...¿quien es tu madrina?...

Po: ...la ...marquesa de Han Shou...

Akemi:¡¿Queeeee?! ¡¿tu eres ahijado de mi lady?!...

Po: Shhhhhhh...baja la voz, se supone que aquí en el palacio de jade nadie está enterado de eso...aunque ahora que lo pienso, no se ni como fue que les llegó la invitación para el baile de bienvenida a Mei y a Li...

Akemi: oh-oh...pues parece que ya somos 2 los que sabemos sobre tu pequeño secreto, si tu no entregaste esas invitaciones eso significa que alguien más lo hizo por ti, la pregunta es ¿quien?...

Po: no lo se, pero tengo que saber de quien se trata, y pedirle que guarde silencio...

Akemi: ¿puedo preguntar porqué tanto secreto?, y si la marquesa es tu madrina, ¿porqué no le pediste ayuda para librarte del compromiso?...

Po: porque ella ya tiene suficientes problemas, porque ya estoy un poco crecidito para que otros se hagan cargo de mis asuntos, y porque le prometí a mi padrino antes de su muerte, que tanto Li , como yo, cuidaríamos bien de ella, por eso...

Akemi: hay bueno, pero no te enojes, era una pregunta nada más...solo decía...

Po se quedó charlando otro rato con Akemi, hasta que fue hora de cenar...

salió de allí para dirigirse al gran comedor, donde ya todos lo estaban esperando, mientras en su mente la pregunta de como fue que esas invitaciones habían llegado a manos de su madrina y de Li, seguía clavada igual que una espina...

tendría que ir al palacio de Han Shou y averiguarlo él mismo, y tal vez de paso se llevara consigo a Midori y a Sai-kei, para que pudieran ver a Tai Lung y quedarse tranquilas hasta que tuvieran otra oportunidad de visitar al leopardo sin levantar sospechas...

una vez que todos se habían retirado a sus habitaciones, Po entró silenciosamente a la habitación de Tigresa...

ella se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta, terminando de ponerse el camisón de seda que usaba para dormir, y no escuchó cuando la puerta se abría, permitiendo el paso a la única persona que podía entrar en su pieza, sin pagar caro por su atrevimiento...

Po se quedó embelesado, mirando la suave seda resbalar por la espalda de la maestra, poco a poco, hasta llegar a sus muslos, mientras se dedicaba a delinear con sus ojos la sensual figura de aquella hembra que lo volvía loco y lo hechizaba con sus encantos...

al darse la vuelta Tigresa se sobresaltó un poco y luego se le fue a los brazos, capturando sus labios en un beso tan apasionado e intenso, que tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para recordarse, que aún cuando fuera su novia tenía que respetarla...

al separarse, Po la levantó en brazos y la llevó hasta su cama donde la depositó con suavidad, para luego recostarse a su lado...

Tigresa rodeó su cintura con su brazo derecho y luego apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de su amado, disfrutando de las agradables caricias que el le regalaba en su espalda, tenían tan poco tiempo para ellos, que el más leve rose de su mano, era bien recibido por ella...

Tigresa: te extrañe tanto mi amor...

Po: yo también a ti mi cielo...

Tigresa: pues no parece, porque si así fuera, ya habrías rechazado a algunas de ellas...

Po: (besando su frente) paciencia mi ángel, te prometo que poco a poco, van a ir regresando una a una a sus respectivos hogares, hasta que solo quedemos tu y yo...

Tigresa: (sonriendo con malicia) ¿que te parece si comienzas por deshacerte de Akira?...

Po:(riendo) no sería una mala idea...

Tigresa: oye mi amor...

Po: ¿si?...

Tigresa: quería preguntarte...¿que fue lo que ocurrió en el bosque?...

Po: ya te lo conté todo princesa, ¿que más quieres que te diga?...

Tigresa: es que siento que por alguna razón, hay algo que todavía me estas ocultando...

por toda respuesta Po atrapó sus labios en un beso dulce y suave, en el que más parecía pedirle perdón por no poder hablarle con la verdad, no era como si pensara callarse la verdad para siempre, algún dia se lo contaría todo, pero por el momento ese era un secreto del que nadie ni siquiera ella se podía enterar.


	11. Algo inesperado

**Kung Fu Panda y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DreamWorks skg. **

* * *

_¨El futuro pertenece a quienes creen en la belleza de sus sueños¨_

* * *

**¨Algo inesperado¨**

Tigresa se había quedado dormida en los brazos de su amado panda, luego de insistir por otro rato para ver si lograba sacarle algo, pero aún así, no consiguió nada, Po seguía diciendo lo mismo: Akemi se resbaló, casi cayó por el desfiladero, y las chicas y él la sacaron de ahí, para luego llevarla al palacio, y fin de la historia...

sin embargo había algo en el tono de su voz, que no terminaba de convencerla, o tal vez se debiera solo a los malditos celos que sentía, siempre que se enteraba de que él había salido a alguna parte con las otras chicas, y ella no andaba cerca para asegurarse de que lo suyo, seguía siendo suyo...

al darse cuenta de que sin importar lo que alegara, o lo que hiciera, el no diría ni una palabra sobre lo que realmente ocurrió aquél día en el bosque, decidió darse por vencida y se dedicó a disfrutar de los besos y caricias que su novio le estaba regalando...

la sensación de su mano recorriendo con tanta suavidad y sutileza, cada centímetro de su anatomía, era tan placentera que poco a poco se iba quedando dormida, ya se había resignado a que aquella noche, no obtendría las respuestas que esperaba, pero al menos quería algo para estar en paz con ella misma, por lo que antes de rendirse por completo al sueño, le pidió...

Tigresa: júrame que sin importar que pase, tu corazón me pertenece solo a mí...

Po: lo juro...

y habiendo escuchado estas palabras de labios de su amor, la paz se hizo por fin en su alma y la maestra se quedó profundamente dormida...

A la mañana siguiente, Po se levantó de madrugada, aún se sentía un poco inquieto por las preguntas de su novia, y su insistencia por saber lo que realmente había ocurrido en el bosque en torno al accidente de Akemi, y el juramento que le había hecho la noche anterior...

se quedó un rato mirándola hipnotizado, incapaz todavía de creer que en el mundo pudiera existir una belleza semejante, y que él fuera el panda afortunado que logró conquistar su corazón...

con cuidado de no despertarla, se soltó del abrazo en el que ella lo aprisionaba, la cubrió con las sábanas y por último se acercó para robarle un beso a esos labios, que de día eran su tentación y de noche su mayor delirio y perdición...

luego salió de su habitación, cuidando que nadie lo fuera a descubrir, y se encaminó hacia el bosque para entrenar hasta que hubiera llegado la hora de desayunar, estaba demasiado tenso y nervioso por aquellos días, y necesitaba liberar algo de estrés...

luego de haber entrenado un rato, volvió al palacio para lavarse y cambiarse de ropa, por algo un poco más presentable, ya que planeaba visitar a la marquesa después del desayuno...

tan pronto como Mantis, Mono y Sai-kei, terminaron con su pequeña guerra de comida, y viendo que el maestro Shifu estaba muy ocupado reprendiendo a sus alumnos, Po aprovechó para llevarse a Sai-kei, alegando que la castigaría por su cuenta, mientras al pasar lanzaba de forma disimulada, un papelito doblado en cuatro partes, al regazo de Midori, quien esperó a que ambos se hubieran alejado y a que nadie más estuviera mirando para leer su contenido: ¨_En la habitación de Sai-kei, en 20 minutos, no tardes, es importante¨...__  
_

de nuevo lo dobló en cuatro y se aseguró de que nadie estuviera prestando atención a lo que hacía, se levantó de la mesa procurando llevar en su cara la expresión más inocente de que pudo ser capaz, y caminó hacia la habitación de la niña...

al llegar a la puerta se detuvo al escuchar un alboroto, proveniente del interior, y soltó una pequeña risa pues ya podía imaginarse a lo que se debía...

tocó la puerta y entró sin esperar contestación, pues supuso que estarían demasiado ocupados ahí adentro como para molestarse en abrirle, y no andaba lejos de la verdad, pues la razón de ese pequeño escándalo, era que Po perseguía a Sai-kei por toda la habitación con la intención de lavarla y ponerle ropa limpia, mientras la pequeña se dedicaba a correr por todos lados, riendo al ver que su primo no conseguía atraparla por más esfuerzos que hiciera...

se quedó parada en la puerta con una sonrisa divertida dibujada en su rostro, esperando a que alguno de los 2 se diera cuenta de su presencia, pero como no parecía que eso fuera a suceder pronto, decidió que lo mejor sería llamar su atención, por lo cual llevó 2 de sus dedos hasta sus labios y silbó tan fuerte que casi los dejó sordos...

Midori: ¿alguno de los 2 puede explicarme que es lo que sucede aquí?...

Po:(suplicando desesperado) ¡ayúdame!...

riendo, Midori se acercó y tomó a Sai-kei en brazos, le pidió a Po que las esperara ahí mismo, pues solo le tomaría unos diez minutos bañar a la niña y tal vez otros cinco para ponerle ropa limpia, mientras el panda suspiraba aliviado y se dejaba caer de espaldas en la cama, cansado de perseguir en vano a la traviesa chiquilla...

una vez que Sai-kei estuvo lista, Po le explicó a Midori el motivo de aquella nota y el modo y orden en el cual debían salir del palacio para no levantar sospechas en los demás, estaba por explicarle a la maestra sobre el sitio en el cual debían encontrarse, cuando alguien a quien no esperaban, se invitó sola a la fiesta...

Akame: ¿creen que haya algún problema si los acompaño al palacio de Han Shou?...

Po y Midori: (voltean a verse con preocupación)...

Akame: por favor...¿siiiii? quisiera poder saludar a ese joven tan encantador que ayudó a Akemi, y Sai-kei me dijo que ahí es donde trabaja...quiero ir con ustedes ¿puedo?

Midori: solo por curiosidad Akame, ¿a cual joven encantador te refieres?...

Akame: pues a ese simpático joven de ojos grises...

Po: (suspirando derrotado)...de acuerdo puedes venir con nosotros...

Akame: (muy emocionada) ¡Gracias!...

Po: ¡pero ni una sola palabra de esto a nadie! ¿entendiste Akame?...

Akame: descuida, seré una tumba, mis labios están sellados...

dijo la maestra, pasando dos de sus dedos a lo largo de sus labios, para luego deshacerse de una pequeña llave imaginaria, por encima de su hombro, una vez que estuvieron listos para salir, Akame y Midori fueron hasta la parte del bosque, en donde Po les había indicado que debían esperarlos a él y a la pequeña Sai-kei...

caminaron juntas hasta llegar a un pequeño sendero cubierto por las copas de los árboles, que impedían el paso a los rayos del sol, un camino hacia el palacio de Han Shou que muy pocos conocían, perfecto para evitar ser vistos por alguien más...

unos cuantos minutos después, Po y Sai-kei se reunieron con ellas, y así los cuatro emprendieron la marcha hacia el palacio de la marquesa...

mientras andaban Po permanecía atento, para asegurarse de que nadie los había visto salir del palacio de jade, mientras pensaba en un buen pretexto que lo sacara del problema, como alguien los llegara a descubrir en su pequeña travesura...

se absorbió tanto en sus propios pensamientos que no se percató de la celosa felina que sigilosamente los había estado siguiendo desde que salieron del palacio, escondiéndose entre las copas de los árboles, para evitar que su novio y aquél par de gatas resbalosas, se dieran cuenta de su presencia...

**Mientras tanto en el orfanato de Bao Gu...**

El maestro Shifu tocaba la puerta de aquél orfanato donde su amada hija, había vivido los primeros 5 años de su vida, mientras ordenaba en su mente las preguntas que haría para conseguir aquellas respuestas que finalmente pusieran fin a todas sus dudas...

luego de unos minutos, la puerta se abrió permitiendo ver el rostro de una joven oveja que le sonrió al maestro con amabilidad...

Oveja: ¿si? ¿en que le puedo servir?...

Shifu: buenos días, soy el maestro Shifu del palacio de jade, quisiera poder hablar con la directora de este orfanato por favor...

Oveja: claro que si maestro Shifu, en seguida le informaré a ella de su visita...

dijo la oveja retirándose para ir a buscar a la directora de Bao Gu, mientras que el maestro se quedaba en el encantador patio de juegos donde varios pequeños corrían, jugaban y reían sin prestar atención al anciano panda rojo, que los miraba con un dejo de ternura en su mirada, recordando a sus hijos: Tigresa y...Tai Lung...

se quedó por un rato más observando a los pequeños y sus juegos, hasta que la oveja regresó para avisarle que la directora lo recibiría, así que se levantó y fue con ella, hasta llegar a un pequeño despacho, el mismo en el que había estado 20 años atrás, exactamente el día en que tomó la decisión de adoptar a Tigresa...

al entrar sonrió recordando precisamente ese día, ya que todo estaba tal como lo recordaba y en un pequeño instante le pareció retroceder en el tiempo hasta esa fecha especial, para ver sonriendo a su pequeña niña en el momento en el cual le anunció, que irían juntos a casa...

Tiang: buenos días maestro Shifu, ¿que lo trae por aquí?...

Shifu: buenos días señorita Tiang, espero no ser inoportuno, pero era necesario que viniera, para hablar de un tema que me inquieta bastante...

Tiang: por supuesto maestro, por favor, tome asiento...cuénteme, ¿que es eso que tanto le inquieta?...

Shifu: pues...verá...me enteré por casualidad de que hace 25 años, el día en que mi hija llegó a este orfanato, otro tigre llegó también ese mismo día, aquí a Bao Gu... y pues...necesito saber en que circunstancias lo hizo...necesito que me cuente todo lo que usted sepa al respecto...

Tiang: (suspirando derrotada) creímos que nadie jamás se enteraría...

Shifu: enterarse ¿de que? ¿que es lo que usted sabe señorita Tiang?...

Tiang: hace 25 años, un joven matrimonio de tigres vivía cerca de aquí, en una pequeña granja en lo profundo del bosque, tenían 2 hijitas, un par de gemelas preciosas, que eran la alegría y el encanto de sus padres, un día cuando el padre regresaba del pueblo, donde había hecho un buen negocio con su cosecha, unos bandidos entraron a la casa, los asesinaron a él y a su esposa y huyeron de ahí llevándose el dinero y otras cosas de valor...

a la mañana siguiente, un viajero que pasaba por ahí vió todo el desastre, escuchó llorar a las niñas y entró a la propiedad con la intención de ayudar, pero ya nada podía hacerse, así que solo tomó a las pequeñas y las trajo hasta aquí...

cuidar de 2 pequeñas tigresas, era demasiado reto para nosotros así que solo pudimos conservar a Tigresa, el viajero comprendió y se llevó a la pequeña de pelaje blanco, para buscarle asilo en otro lado...

Shifu: entonces...eso significa que...

Tiang: Tigresa tiene una hermana gemela maestro...pero no sabría decirle donde está...lo lamento...

Shifu: descuide señorita Tiang...ya me ha ayudado bastante, se lo agradezco mucho...

dijo el maestro, levantándose para salir y emprender el camino de regreso al palacio de jade, mientras pensaba en las palabras que usaría para hablar con Akemi y con su hija, para poder darles aquella noticia...

**En el palacio de Han Shou...**

Po, las chicas y Sai-kei se iban acercando cada vez más a las puertas del palacio de la marquesa, y una vez ahí tomaron el camino hacia el patio de entrenamiento, donde Tai Lung estaría seguramente, adiestrando a los guardias del palacio de su señora...

al llegar lo vieron, parado de espaldas a ellos mostrando el modo correcto de incapacitar a un oponente, acababa de derribar a su aprendiz, cuando la pequeña Sai-kei le saltó encima, tirándolo también al piso...

al instante, el resto de sus alumnos rompió a reír a carcajada limpia, al ver a su maestro tirado en el piso, sometido ni más ni menos que por una pequeña niñita, con vestido largo y listones en las orejas...

mientras tanto, Tigresa que se había escondido en uno de los árboles cercanos al patio de entrenamiento, se había quedado petrificada, aquello no podía ser posible: ahí de pié y a la vista de muchos incluidos Po, Sai-kei, y esas 2 resbalosas, se encontraba el mismísimo Tai Lung, vivo y respirando...

estaba a punto de salir de su escondite para ir a reclamar un montón de cosas a su novio y a su hermano, cuando algo realmente asombroso captó por entero su atención, ahí tirado en el suelo, su hermano jugaba a suplicarle piedad a la pequeña Sai-kei...

Sai-kei: ¡si! ¡Sai-kei es la guerrera más fuerte y poderosa de toda China!...

Tai Lung:¡aahhhh! ¡auxilio la poderosa maestra Sai-kei me atrapó! ¡ayuda!...

Sai-kei: grita todo lo que quieras, igual nadie puede vencerme...

Tai Lung: ¡por favor maestra Sai-kei, tenga piedad de mí, haré lo que usted quiera pero por favor no me lastime!...

Tigresa simplemente no conseguía salir de su asombro, sin embargo en aquél momento, no se sentía capaz ni preparada para enfrentar a esos 2 y exigirles una explicación de cuanto estaba sucediendo...

así pues dió media vuelta, y se marchó en dirección al palacio de jade, pensando en lo que haría, después de lo que acababa de presenciar, necesitaba buscar a sus amigas, y hablarles de lo sucedido, ellas sabrían aconsejarla mejor...

mientras tanto Midori se las arregló para mandar a Sai-kei a jugar con algunos de los guardias, que intentaban enseñarle un poco de lo que habían aprendido de Tai Lung, para ir a dar un paseo con el leopardo...

Tai Lung: me estaba preguntando, cuando nos volveríamos a ver ¿sabes?...

Midori: si...también yo...

Tai Lung: y...¿como has estado?...

Midori: pues...bien...¿y tú?...

Tai Lung: ...extrañándote...

poco a poco Tai Lung fue acercándose a los labios de Midori, hasta capturarlos en un beso, suave, dulce, lento, un beso que de un momento a otro se tornó apasionado e intenso...

Midori: Tai Lung creo que me enamoré de tí...

Tai Lung: si... y yo de tí...

Midori: (comenzando a sollozar) tengo mucho miedo Tai, yo no quiero que él me elija...

Tai Lung: entonces tal vez debamos decírselo, ¿no se te ha ocurrido que tienes esa opción?...

Midori: ¿pero, y si lo hace?...

Tai Lung: yo sé que no lo hará, ya no llores mi amor, tranquila y deja que yo me encargue, ¿de acuerdo?...

Midori asintió, y volvió a besarlo, sintiéndose segura entre sus brazos...

mientras tanto, Po y Akame, entraron juntos al palacio en busca de Li y de la marquesa, iban a subir las escaleras que llevaban a los pisos superiores, cuando un silbido de sobra conocido por el panda los hizo detenerse en seco...

Li: desgraciadamente se nos terminaron las flores, pero con esta belleza basta para adornar todo el palacio...

Po: (sonriendo) hola Li, ¿como has estado hermano?...

Li: de maravilla hermano,(mirando a Akame) a ti mejor no te pregunto, porque es bastante obvio...

Po:¿me puedes hacer un favor?...

Li: claro hermano, lo que quieras, tu solo pide...

Po: ¿podrías quedarte un rato con Akame? yo necesito ver a mi lady para hablar de algo importante...

Li: claro hermano, será un placer...

Po: gracias, procuraré no tardar...

Li: descuida hermano, toma tu tiempo...

dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su amigo, Po simplemente sonrió, su amigo era así, y el no tenía ninguna intención de obligarlo a cambiar...

al llegar a la habitación de su madrina, tocó la puerta y esperó el permiso de ella para entrar, pero al hacerlo, todo el buen humor que había tenido hasta entonces, se desvaneció, al ver a la marquesa, postrada en su cama con una tos terrible...

Po:(muy preocupado) debería verte un medico ¿no crees?...

Mei: tonterías...además ya me siento mucho mejor...¿pero que estás esperando? ven acércate y salúdame...

Po: (besando la frente de su madrina) hola Mei...¿podemos hablar un momento? es importante...

Mei: desde luego cariño, ¿que necesitas?...

Po: es...sobre las invitaciones al baile de bienvenida...¿puedo preguntar quien se las trajo?...

Mei: ohh, fue el maestro Grulla, es un joven muy educado, se portó de maravilla cuando estuvo aquí...

bien ahora ya sabía quien había entregado esas invitaciones, aunque eso no le preocupó tanto como el que Mei confesara haberle comentado a Grulla, sobre el hecho de que él era su ahijado...

tres horas más tarde, Po se despidió de la marquesa y fue a buscar a las chicas y a Sai-kei, para emprender el camino de regreso al palacio de jade, mientras pensaba en lo que haría para convencer a Grulla de que cerrara el pico.


	12. Charlas y Decisiones

**Kung Fu Panda y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DreamWorks skg.**

* * *

_¨Donde hay amor ocurren milagros¨_

* * *

**¨Charlas y Decisiones¨**

Durante el camino hacia el palacio de jade, Po se sentía bastante nervioso, no solo era el hecho de que Grulla ahora estaba enterado de su secreto mejor guardado, o la preocupación de que su madrina estuviera gravemente enferma y se negara a ver al medico, sino que tenía la rara impresión de que mientras caminaban hacía el palacio de la marquesa, alguien los había estado siguiendo...

Midori y Akame en cambio, caminaban distraídas, sin prestar atención a nada y llevando una sonrisa boba dibujada en su cara, la cual en opinión de Po, era la prueba definitiva de que lo habían pasado excelente, aún cuando ninguna de las 2 había dicho una palabra desde que salieron de ahí...

aunque de todos modos ya se imaginaba lo que sucedía,ya que antes de marcharse Li y Tai Lung, le pidieron que volviera otro día para hablar con él de algo muy importante, sin dejar de mirar a las chicas como si fueran la cosa más bella que hubieran visto jamás ...

si ese par de locos se habían enamorado de Midori y Akame, y ellas les correspondían, eso significaría que ya podía borrarlas de su lista, para ocuparse únicamente de las otras 25 chicas, que aún esperaban que se les evaluara, para poder ser elegidas o rechazadas por el Guerrero Dragón...

como sea, ya tendría tiempo para convencer a las chicas de que hablaran, y con suerte tal vez se confirmaran sus sospechas, sobre lo que ocurría entre ellas y sus amigos, que por la cara de tontos que tenían al despedirse de las chicas, no lograba imaginarse de que otra cosa se podría tratar...

**En el palacio de jade...**

apenas puso un pié en el palacio de jade, Tigresa fue en busca de sus amigas, primero pasó por la habitación de Vivora, pero su amiga no se encontraba ahí, así que supuso que tal vez podía encontrarla en la enfermería cuidando de Akemi, lo cual hacía a menudo en los últimos días, ya que Reiko necesitaba descansar...

así pues se dirigió a la enfermería para hablar con ambas sobre lo que había visto y oído aquella mañana, y también para pedir su consejo, pues no quería arruinar su relación con el panda, por más ganas que tuviera de matarlo,actuando por impulso, y dejándose guiar por el coraje que sentía en aquel momento...

al llegar las vió conversando y riendo de alguna tontería sin importancia, y de inmediato fue hacia ellas para contarles todo lo sucedido en el palacio de Han Shou...

Tigresa: ¡chicas! ¡por fin las encuentro! ¡no van a creerme cuando les cuente lo que pasó!...

Vivora: Tigresa ¿que ocurre? ¿está todo bien?...

Tigresa:¡acabo de descubrir que Tai Lung sigue vivo!

Akemi:...!

Vivora:¡¿Queeeee?!...

Tigresa: ¡yo lo vi, con mis propios ojos, Vivora!...

Vivora: pero, ¿como?, ¿donde?...

Tigresa: en ese viejo palacio, el que está cruzando el bosque, hasta llegar al río...

Vivora: ¿te refieres al palacio de la marquesa de Han Shou?...

Tigresa: ¿la prima del emperador?, ¿vive ahí?...

Vivora: pues claro, ¿quien más creíste que podría vivir en un palacio, que es casi tan majestuoso como la ciudad prohibida?...

Tigresa: yo...no sabía que ese era el palacio de mi lady...

Vivora: pues ahora ya lo sabes...aunque lo que no entiendo, es : si Tai Lung está vivo, ¿que hace en el palacio de la marquesa? y aún más extraño, ¿tú que estabas haciendo ahí?...

Tigresa: yo...pues...

Akemi:(soltando un pequeño suspiro) estabas espiando a Po ¿cierto?...

Tigresa: ¿y tú como sabes eso?...

Akemi: de acuerdo chicas, siéntense y escuchen, lo que les voy a contar es privado, y entre nosotras debe quedar, ¿entendido?...

Tigresa y Vivora: de acuerdo...

Akemi les contó a sus amigas todo cuanto sabía sobre ese tema, que fueron Tai Lung y Li quienes la rescataron, los motivos que Po había tenido para dejarlo con vida, la razón por la cual se encontraba en el palacio de Han Shou, y cual era su trabajo ahí, el indulto que la marquesa, debido al gran afecto que le tenía al leopardo, había conseguido de su primo el emperador...que Po era ahijado de la marquesa, y que Midori se sentía atraída por Tai Lung...etc, etc...

Tigresa: pero, ¿porque nunca me ha contado nada sobre eso?...

Akemi: (tomando su mano entre las suyas) Tigresa... se sincera, ¿habrías reaccionado igual, si Sai-kei no hubiera estado en medio, al momento de descubrirlo todo?...

Tigresa: ...no...creo que no...

Akemi: amiga, necesitas aprender a controlar tu temperamento, debes tratar de ser un poco más comprensiva con los demás, recordar que para cada acción, existe siempre una razón, y que un juicio apresurado, carece por completo de justicia...debes aprender a escuchar...

Vivora: Akemi tiene razón Tigresa, sea lo que sea, que Po haya hecho, estoy segura de que no lo hizo con malas intenciones,...debes darle una oportunidad... ¿que harás cuando lo veas?

Tigresa: nada Vivora...ustedes tienen razón, mi panda podrá ser muchas cosas, pero nunca una mala persona...no voy a reclamarle nada...

luego de esa pequeña charla, Tigresa se quedó por otro rato acompañando a sus amigas, y conversando con ellas sobre otros temas, se sentía tan cómoda estando cerca de Akemi, era como si de repente se sintiera completa, como si hubiera recuperado algo, que ni ella misma sabía que le faltaba, como si la conociera desde siempre, y el cariño que había comenzado a sentir por ella, fuera algo de lo más natural que había sentido toda su vida...

mientras tanto, Po, las chicas y Sai-kei habían llegado al palacio de jade, después de atravesar el mismo sendero que los había llevado hasta el palacio de la marquesa, entraron por la cocina en el mismo orden en el que habían salido, tratando de no hacer ruido...

una vez adentro las chicas se dirigieron a su respectiva habitación, y Sai-kei fue a la enfermería a visitar a Akemi para que no se sintiera triste, mientras que Po entró derecho a las habitaciones de los maestros buscando a Grulla, pues tenía un par de asuntos que arreglar con él...

lo encontró en la habitación de Mono, riendo junto con Mantis de la última broma que acababan de hacerle a Zeng, tocó la puerta y entró sin esperar el permiso de pasar y de inmediato se ocupó de sus asuntos...

Po: tú y yo, afuera...ahora.

dijo señalando a Grulla con el dedo, mientras que Mono y Mantis se preguntaban que era lo que estaba sucediendo, pues su amigo se veía bastante serio, incluso se podría pensar que hasta molesto, aún así Grulla caminó detrás del panda en silencio hacia la salida...

Po: me enteré de que fuiste tú quien entregó la invitación al baile, a la marquesa de Han Shou...solo quiero saber cuantos están enterados sobre ciertas cosas que ella te contó...

Grulla: no he hablado con nadie sobre eso, ella me pidió que fuera discreto, dijo que tu te enfadarías mucho si alguien más lo llegaba a saber...

Po: (suspirando aliviado) gracias, Grulla...

Grulla: descuida, se lo mucho que significa para ti amigo...

Po: por favor no se lo menciones a nadie, pero fui a visitarla hoy y...no se veía nada bien, creo que está muy enferma y no quiere decirlo...le sugerí llamar a un medico, y descartó la idea por completo...estoy preocupado por ella amigo...

Grulla: no te desanimes, tal vez ella tenga razón y solo necesita descansar...

Po: puede ser, pero por si las dudas voy a estarla visitando con más frecuencia, y necesitaré que me cubras la espalda, ¿puedo pedirte ese favor?...

Grulla: claro que si, los distraeré para que puedas estar al pendiente de ella...

Po: de nuevo gracias, por todo, y...disculpa por la forma en que te saqué de ahí...

Grulla: tranquilo amigo, no pasa nada...

Po: ¿has visto a Tigresa? necesito hablar con ella sobre...algo...

Grulla: creo que está con Vivora en la enfermería cuidando de Akemi...

Po: gracias amigo, te veré luego...

dijo comenzando a andar en dirección a la enfermería, pensando en que había tenido suerte de que hubiera sido Grulla, y no Mono o Mantis, quien se encargara de llevar esa invitación o probablemente todo el valle se habría enterado de unas cuantas cosas que él prefería mantener en secreto...

al llegar, se detuvo un momento frente a la puerta, disfrutando del delicioso sonido que significaba para él, la suave risa de su novia, que era tan hermosa como el silbido suave del viento pasando entre las copas de los árboles, como la más bella melodía, que hubiera podido escuchar jamás...

abrió la puerta y entró, saludando a las chicas y preguntando a Akemi por su estado de salud, que mejoraba día con día, pues sus heridas ya casi habían sanado por completo, y solo era cuestión de unas cuantas semanas para que su pierna se recuperara satisfactoriamente...

muy pronto se levantaría de aquella molesta cama, y podría volver a valerse por ella misma, además de que ella y Tigresa tenían pendiente un pequeño combate de entrenamiento, solo para medir sus talentos como maestras de kung fu...

se quedaron conversando y riendo de las ocurrencias de Sai-kei, que no paraba de hacer preguntas, propias de la curiosidad inocente de los niños de su edad, hasta que el chef apareció en la enfermería llevando la cena para Akemi y Reiko (quien seguía dormido), y anunció a los demás que la mesa estaba puesta y la cena se serviría en pocos minutos...

al salir Po tomó a Tigresa de la mano, mientras dejaba que Vivora se adelantara con Sai-kei andando hacia el gran comedor, una vez que ambas desaparecieron por el pasillo, acorraló a su novia contra la pared, capturando sus labios con repentina fiereza y un gemido bajo en la garganta...

Po: hola hermosa, ¿me extrañaste?...

Tigresa: cada segundo del día, ¿donde estabas?...

Po: por ahí...paseando con las 2 chicas, que van a ser las primeras en desaparecer de mi lista...

Tigresa: ¡¿de verdad?! ¿¡ya vas a comenzar con la evaluación?! ¿quienes están fuera de la lista?...

Po: (riendo) paciencia, mi vida...una pregunta a la vez...

Tigresa: de acuerdo...pero ya dime de quien se trata...por favor...

Po: son Midori y Akame, creo que ya están saliendo con alguien más...

Tigresa: ¿en serio? quien lo hubiera imaginado, caras vemos, intenciones no sabemos...

Po: no las juzgues tan duramente amor, ellas no tienen la culpa, simplemente conocieron a la persona indicada, es todo...

Tigresa: si...tienes razón...

Po: vamos...a cenar, se deben estar preguntando donde estamos...

Tigresa: de acuerdo, pero ni creas que con esto me conformo, quiero que te quedes conmigo también esta noche...es lo justo...

Po: tus deseos son ordenes, princesa...

Po y Tigresa caminaron hasta llegar al gran comedor, donde Mono bebía con desesperación un gran vaso de agua, pues al parecer Sai-kei, se las había arreglado para vaciar sin que se diera cuenta, una botella completa de salsa picante en su tazón de fideos...

pasando por alto las travesuras de la niña, la cena transcurrió tranquila, entre risas y amenas conversaciones, hasta que el maestro Shifu consideró que ya era muy tarde, y debían irse todos a dormir...

una vez que comprobó que todos estaban dormidos, Po se dirigió en silencio a la habitación de Tigresa, entrando a tiempo para ver los seductores encantos femeninos de su novia en toda su magnificencia, ya que la maestra se hallaba completamente desnuda, buscando algo en uno de sus cajones, sin percatarse de la presencia de su novio, quien yacía inmóvil parado a sus espaldas, contemplando la singular belleza de la dueña de su corazón...

al darse la vuelta, Tigresa se sobresaltó un poco, pero luego simplemente se le fue a los brazos, sin importarle en lo más mínimo el hecho de que al parecer continuaba completamente desnuda...

atrapó sus labios en un beso apasionado, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, mientras que inconscientemente el la tomaba de la cintura para aprisionarla en un abrazo firme, como si temiera que alguien se la pudiera arrebatar...

poco a poco, su mano derecha que acariciaba la espalda de la preciosa muñeca que sostenía entre sus brazos, fue descendiendo hasta llegar al firme trasero de la maestra, solo entonces fue consciente de aquello que lentamente había comenzado a crecer en su entrepierna...

con suavidad rompió el beso que los unía, y la miró a los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo...

Po: Tigresa, no sé...

Tigresa: pero yo sí.


	13. Mío

**Kung**** Fu Panda y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DreamWorks skg.**

**ATENCIÓN: El siguiente capitulo contiene escenas no aptas para menores, lenguaje altisonante, y fuerte contenido sexual.**

* * *

_¨No hay unión más legítima, que aquella que está gobernada por el fuego de la pasión¨_

* * *

**¨Mío¨**

Tigresa estaba decidida, lo único en todo el universo, que amaba más que a su propia vida era el panda frente a ella, estaba segura de que su mente y su corazón, le pertenecían por entero, aún así, moría de celos cada vez que lo veía con alguna de las otras chicas, razón por la cual, aquella noche tenía planeado algo especial para ambos...

Po: Tigresa, no sé...

Tigresa: pero yo sí...

dijo la maestra, comenzando a deshacerse de la ropa de su novio revelando su impresionante erección, mientras que recorría con besos y tiernas caricias cada parte de su cuerpo que iba dejando al descubierto, reprimiendo los nervios que sentía, ya que aquella sería su primera vez, sin embargo hacía lo posible por mostrarse segura, pues no deseaba que al verla en ese estado, Po se arrepintiera y la dejara aguantándose las ganas de aquello que venía deseando desde hacía bastante tiempo...

mientras tanto Po seguía paralizado por los nervios y la emoción, una parte de él quería tumbarla en la cama, y hacerle el amor hasta que no pudiera recordar otra cosa mas que su nombre, pero otra le decía que aquello no era lo correcto, que podía lastimarla y eso era lo último que deseaba, sin embargo su pequeña diatriba mental no duró demasiado ya que fue interrumpida por la más deliciosa sensación de placer que había experimentado hasta ese momento...

al mirar hacia el sitio de donde provenía tan deliciosa tortura, se topó con el hermoso rostro de su novia que le dirigía una sonrisa de suficiencia, mientras lamía y masajeaba su miembro con su mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda se dedicaba a acariciar su trasero y su abdomen,tomándose su tiempo, besando y lamiendo, tocando y excitando hasta llevarlo al borde de la cima y dar marcha atrás, jugando con él hasta volverlo loco de pasión...

Po: T..Tigresa...mhhhh...amor...mhhhhhh...¿que haces?...

Tigresa: shhh...no hables...solo disfruta...

habría deseado pedirle que se detuviera, decirle que no era necesario que hiciera eso para demostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba, de eso se sentía completamente seguro y jamás tuvo dudas de sus sentimientos hacia él, pero ya era demasiado tarde, la exquisita sensación de los labios y la lengua de su novia torturando con deliciosas caricias su muy excitado pene, había hecho estragos en su conciencia, había dejado de pensar, ya no encontraba la diferencia entre lo correcto y las escaleras al cielo...

tan solo se dejó llevar, ya luego habría tiempo para pensar, en ese momento lo único que le importaba era la preciosa hembra que lo estaba volviendo loco de placer en ese preciso instante...

de un momento a otro, terminó en la boca de la maestra, que se bebió hasta la última gota de su esencia, para después mirarlo con ojos pícaros y una sonrisa enamorada, al ponerse de pié, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, mientras capturaba sus labios en un beso salvaje, apasionado, como si ese fuera el último beso que se darían en la vida, devorando su boca en una explosión de fuego y placer...

Po la tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta la cama, donde la depositó con suavidad, mientras se quedaba de pie a un lado, admirando el hermoso cuerpo desnudo de la felina, sus pechos llenos y firmes, su cintura estrecha y delicada, sus piernas largas y bien torneadas, con cada detalle que captaba su atención se excitaba todavía más, al grado de que su pene se había puesto tan duro, que más parecía el miembro de una estatua...

con mucho cuidado subió a la cama y comenzó a acariciarla, moldeando sus senos y sus pezones erectos con los pulgares, mientras su boca iniciaba una sensual exploración desplazándose estomago abajo hasta llegar al centro ardiente de su feminidad, ella se estremeció con anticipación y él se apresuró a satisfacerla,perdiendo la noción del tiempo, consciente solo de sus suaves gemidos de deleite y del placer que sentía al provocarlos...

Tigresa: Po, por favor mi amor te necesito ahora...

al oír eso Po se levantó, se situó entre las piernas de su amada, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, pidiendo en silencio su consentimiento para continuar, como respuesta ella le sonrió indicándole que estaba lista para lo que seguía, y asintió ligeramente con la cabeza...

Po se acercó a ella sujetando su trasero con ambas manos, guió su miembro hacia la entrada de Tigresa al tiempo que devoraba su boca, y con suma delicadeza la penetró, primero con suavidad, muy poco a poco,antes de dar un fuerte empujón hundiéndose en su calor, tomando su virginidad, llenándola por completo, pero se detuvo asustado y algo nervioso al ver el gesto de dolor en el hermoso rostro de su amada...

Po: ¡perdóname mi amor, cuanto lo siento! ¿estás bien? ¿te hice daño? ¿debería...?...

Tigresa: no...es soportable...aguarda un momento por favor...

pidió la maestra, abrazándolo con fuerza, esperando que el dolor en su entrepierna desapareciera, mientras que Po repartía dulces besos por todo su rostro, su cuello y sus hombros, ayudándola así a relajarse, acostumbrándola al tamaño de su longitud...

momentos más tarde, Tigresa se había recuperado, así pues, al sentir un suave movimiento de caderas, Po comenzó a moverse lentamente, mientras escuchaba los deliciosos gemidos de placer de su novia, animándose a ir aumentando poco a poco el ritmo de sus embestidas, hundiéndose en su santuario una y otra vez, penetrándola con un frenesí equivalente al de ella, llevando a ambos al borde de un abismo en el que se balancearon un instante, jadeando y gimiendo sin control, hasta perderse en un clímax tan intenso y devastador, un orgasmo tan poderoso que los arrastró juntos hasta el cielo, mientras Po llenaba el interior de su amada con su semilla, al tiempo que la besaba apasionadamente, en un intento por sofocar el grito de intenso placer que quedó ahogado en la garganta de la felina, evitando despertar a los demás...

se abrazaron con toda la fuerza y pasión que eran capaces de sentir, Po atrajo a Tigresa y la recostó sobre su pecho cubriendo a ambos con la sábana, acariciando su espalda con ternura, mientras depositaba un suave beso sobre su cabeza...

Tigresa: mío...eres mío y de nadie más...

susurraba la maestra, hundiendo el rostro en el pecho de su amado, mientras que poco a poco iba quedándose dormida debido al cansancio, por fin había obtenido lo que tanto anhelaba, ahora si podía reclamar a su amado delante de todos, ahora si podía sentir que era suyo y de nadie más...

Po se quedó despierto toda la noche, observando a su amada dormir, estaba loco de felicidad, aún después de haber hecho el amor con la hembra más bella de toda China, la dueña de su corazón, aquello le seguía pareciendo tan solo el más hermoso sueño que había tenido en toda su vida, uno del que temía despertar...

demasiado pronto llegó el amanecer, demasiado rápido se terminó la noche, salió de su pieza dejando con ella su corazón, no estaría completo hasta volver a verla, hasta estar nuevamente a su lado...

decidió salir a entrenar un rato, y como siempre regresar hasta que se hubiera llegado la hora de desayunar, pero antes de que pudiera salir siquiera del pasillo de las habitaciones de los maestros, se encontró con Sai-kei, aún en pijama abrazando su muñeca y tallando sus ojitos aún con sueño...

Po: ¿que haces despierta tan temprano nena?...

Sai-kei: (haciendo un adorable puchero)... tengo sed...

al asomarse a la habitación de la niña y ver la jarra vacía, comprendió lo que pasaba, la cargó en brazos y la llevó a la cocina, le dió un vaso con agua que la pequeña se bebió hasta el fondo, luego la llevó de vuelta hasta su cama y la arropó para que siguiera durmiendo...

estaba a punto de retirarse cuando la suave voz de la pequeña lo llamó de vuelta...

Sai-kei: Po...

Po: ¿si? dime, nena...

Sai-kei: ...nena...(se ríe)

Po: ¡Sai-kei!...

Sai-kei: no te vayas, cántame...

Po: ¿y que quieres que te cante?...

Sai-kei: cántame la ¨canción del barquito¨...

Po: ¨había una vez un barco chiquito, había una vez un chiquito barco, había una vez un barco chiquito, tan chiquitito, tan chiquitito, que no podía navegar¨...

poco a poco la pequeña fue quedándose dormida escuchando la suave voz de su primo cantando para arrullarla, momento que Po aprovechó para salir, pero tan pronto como abrió la puerta se arrepintió, ya que en ese preciso momento Akira pasaba doblando el pasillo, antes de que notara su presencia se apresuró a cerrar la puerta otra vez, ya que lo último que deseaba en ese momento, era encontrarse con ese hígado, y aguantar sus desagradables comentarios de como ella sería la esposa ideal para el Guerrero Dragón...

permaneció de pié junto a la puerta, pero seguía escuchando la molesta voz nasal de Akira, quien al parecer conversaba con alguien más, sentada en el banquillo que estaba en el corredor...

Akira: ...pues voy a esperarla aquí hasta que salga, y cuando lo haga...entonces me las pagará, ese pequeño demonio con listones...

¿?: estás loca, ¿de verdad piensas que van a dejarla sola? además te recuerdo que se trata nada más y nada menos que de la prima del Guerrero Dragón, donde toques a esa niña, serás la primera en desaparecer de la lista, yo que tú no lo haría...

al escuchar aquella conversación, inmediatamente cambió sus planes ya que ni de chiste iba a permitir que esa gata mentalmente desequilibrada, se acercara a la enana a menos de 10 metros de distancia, de modo que fue a sentarse en una silla junto a la cama de la niña, velando su sueño hasta que despertara, para ir juntos a desayunar...

tres horas más tarde, sonó el gong anunciando a todo el valle que era hora de despertar y comenzar el día, una vez que se levantó de la cama, Po envió a Sai-kei a lavarse la cara con el agua que había llevado hasta su cuarto unas horas antes, mientras buscaba en su baúl algo decente que ponerle ese día...

una vez que la pequeña estuvo lista, esperaron hasta escuchar a los demás saliendo de sus habitaciones para dirigirse al salón comedor, y al escuchar la voz de Tigresa conversando alegre con Vivora, aprovecharon su oportunidad, abrieron la puerta para encontrarse de frente con las chicas...

al encontrarse sus miradas, ninguno pudo evitar recordar los acontecimientos de la noche pasada, Tigresa le sonrió y fue a reunirse con él y con la niña, que de inmediato comenzó a contarle a Tigresa su aventura en la cocina, pocas horas antes...

al llegar hasta el gran comedor, buscaron un sitio donde pudieran sentarse los tres juntos, ya que a pesar de las protestas de la pequeña Sai-kei que deseaba sentarse junto a Mono y Mantis igual que siempre, Po estaba decidido a no perderla de vista pues temía que ese fastidio andante y parlante que era Akira encontrara su oportunidad, quería evitar a toda costa que su pequeña prima se midiera con ese monstruo, pues no había que ser muy listo para adivinar quien saldría perdiendo, Sai-kei era la reina de las bromas pesadas, y una traviesa sin remedio, pero Akira era perversa y él estaba seguro de que no iba detenerse solo porque se tratara de una niña pequeña...

una vez que todos estuvieron sentados a la mesa, el chef comenzó a servir el desayuno, mientras que poco a poco, el ambiente iba llenándose de charlas y de risas, creando una atmósfera de agradable distracción que fue aprovechada por Po que había comenzado a acariciar la mano y la pierna de su novia, que simplemente disfrutaba del delicioso tacto de la mano de su amor recorriendo aunque fuera solo una parte de su anatomía...

se habían relajado tanto disfrutando de su pequeño mundo aparte, que la sorpresa del repentino grito de Sai-kei, los sacudió con brusquedad, al volver la vista hacia el sitio donde se había sentado la niña, miraron completamente indignados lo que sucedía: Akira se había levantado de su lugar solo para ir hasta donde Sai-kei, y arrebatarle su adorada muñeca tan solo para arrancarle la cabeza y arrojarla de vuelta al regazo de la niña...

al ver su muñeca destrozada, Sai-kei comenzó a llorar con un gran sentimiento, mientras que Po y Tigresa se levantaban de sus lugares para correr hasta la niña y hacerse cargo de la situación, al llegar a ella Tigresa la tomó en brazos, al tiempo que se enfrentaba a la cínica felina que le sonreía con burla...

Tigresa: pero ¿se puede saber que te pasa estúpida?...

Akira: esta maldita mocosa me la debía, ahora estamos a mano...

Tigresa: ¿a mano? ¡ella es una niña! ¿porque no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño?...

Shifu: ¡basta!, maestra Akira quiero que se disculpe con la pequeña en este instante...

Akira: ¿disculparme con ella?, ¿acaso está...

Po: maestro Shifu, si me lo permite quisiera aprovechar que estamos todos presentes, para hacer un anuncio con respecto al proceso de eliminación de las candidatas...

Shifu: te escuchamos Guerrero Dragón, ¿has tomado ya alguna decisión al respecto?...

Po: he estado evaluando a algunas de las chicas, y tomando en cuenta la clase de madre que me gustaría para mi heredero, y el tipo de ejemplo y educación que me gustaría que recibiera de ella, concluí que me gustaría una persona amable, digna, honesta, justa, tolerante...en los primeros días de mi entrenamiento, usted una vez me dijo que la marca de un verdadero maestro es la humildad, y en base a todo eso es que tome mi decisión...la primera maestra en ser descartada de la lista es la maestra Akira, pues a mi juicio carece de todas las cualidades que acabo de mencionar...

Shifu: ¿es firme tu decisión Guerrero Dragón?...

Po: si maestro, lo es...

Shifu: en ese caso, maestra Akira tiene el resto del día para reunir sus pertenencias, yo me encargaré de notificar a su maestro de la decisión tomada por el Guerrero Dragón.


	14. Punto débil

**Kung**** Fu Panda y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DreamWorks skg.**

* * *

_¨Es extraña la ligereza con la que el demonio cree que todo va a salir siempre como lo planea¨_

* * *

**¨Punto débil¨**

El maestro Fai se encontraba en el salón de los Guerreros Ancestrales, caminando sin parar de un lado para otro, tratando de pensar en cual sería su siguiente movimiento, pues las noticias que 2 de sus alumnos predilectos acababan de darle, aunado a la visita repentina de un emisario enviado del emperador, no lo tenían precisamente contento...

Fai: ¿estas completamente segura de que todo se veía normal?...

Mieth: si maestro, excepto por lo que ya le he dicho, todo se veía igual que siempre...

Fai: así que un niño y un anciano llevando un rollo de suma importancia al palacio de jade, con un sello del templo de Hoshi Gin...

Mieth: eso fue lo que dijeron mis informantes, y yo misma comprobé la presencia de una chiquilla en el palacio de jade, y un anciano ganso que visitaba al panda y a la chiquilla periódicamente...

Fai: necesitaré que me traigan a esa chiquilla de la que hablas Mieth, y también al anciano, debo saber el contenido de ese rollo, hay demasiado en juego, como para arriesgarme a perderlo todo por culpa de un par de tontos pueblerinos inútiles, ¿conseguiste sacarle más información a esa estúpida leona amiga tuya?...

Mieth: no maestro, salvo sus planes de echarlo todo a perder, lo cual finalmente hizo...

Fai: y ella, ¿no tenía ninguna sospecha de lo que está ocurriendo en realidad?...

Mieth: si la tenía, ya no podrá contársela a nadie, yo misma me encargué de que cerrara la boca para siempre, maestro...

Fai: bien hecho Mieth querida, ahora necesito que tú y Khan vayan al valle de la paz a traerme a ese par de pueblerinos idiotas, y luego quiero que vigilen al panda, busquen cualquier debilidad que tenga, quiero saber cual es su punto débil...

Mieth y Khan: si maestro...

respondieron ambos tigres, para luego salir corriendo a cuatro patas, rumbo al palacio de jade...

Mieth: yo me encargo de la chiquilla y el anciano, tu vigilarás al panda...

Khan: de acuerdo...

**En el palacio de** **jade...**

habían pasado dos semanas desde que Akira se había marchado por fin del palacio de jade y las cosas respecto al proceso de eliminación de las candidatas restantes marchaba viento en popa, un par de días después de lo ocurrido con Akira y la muñeca de la pequeña Sai-kei, Po se permitió rechazar también a la maestra Ren, alegando que su verdadera vocación no estaba en convertirse en esposa y madre de tiempo completo, ya que la maestra padecía el peor caso de kung futivitis, del cual se tuviera registro hasta entonces, y no quería ser él quien le quitara la oportunidad de convertirse en una de las mejores maestras de kung fu de toda China...

así como también decidió descartar a la maestra Suyin, ya que la propia maestra se armó del valor suficiente para sincerarse con él y contarle sobre su noviazgo con un chico que la estaba esperando en su provincia, al cual amaba tanto que jamás aceptaría ser la esposa de otro...

sin embargo la mayor sorpresa de todas, fue la que recibió cuando un día en el cual para distraer a Sai-kei, decidió llevarla a ella y a las chicas al palacio de Han Shou, y su madrina lo recibió con la novedad de que había enviado cartas a los respectivos maestros de Midori y Akame para invitarlos a su palacio, y así poder tratar la petición formal de la mano de las chicas, por lo cual debía ir pensando en la mejor forma de descartarlas a ambas de la lista, y pudieran así quedar libres de cualquier compromiso con él...

Tigresa estaba tan feliz con la situación, que incluso se permitió celebrar junto con las chicas el hecho de que muy pronto estarían comprometidas con quien amaban realmente, del mismo modo que, con un poco de suerte, ella también lograría convertirse en la esposa de aquél a quien de momento se conformaba con poder amar en secreto...

aún así, las cosas en su relación con el panda no estaban tan mal, pues desde aquella noche en la cual se entregó a él, podía decirse que los 2 habían cambiado bastante, tanto en su actitud, como en su manera de percibirse el uno al otro, por ejemplo, Tigresa ya no se dejaba llevar por esos celos asesinos que la volvían loca, cada vez que se enteraba de que él estaba con alguna de las otras chicas, y se mostraba más segura de los sentimientos de su novio hacia ella...

mientras que por su parte, Po había decidido mandar al diablo los secretos y se arriesgó a contarle unas cuantas cosas, entre ellas su relación con la marquesa de Han Shou y el hecho de que su hermano mayor seguía vivo, esperando que ella comprendiera y no decidiera castigarlo, dando por terminado su noviazgo con él...

le sorprendió descubrir la gran cantidad de información que su novia manejaba, así como la fuente que se la había proporcionado, por lo cual no le quedaba más por hacer mas que suplicar su perdón, ya que ella tenía toda la razón al decirle que ¨omitir tan solo es una manera distinta de mentir¨...

para su buena suerte, Tigresa no solamente lo perdonó, sino que además comprendió sus motivos para guardar silencio, luego de la explicación que le dio, acerca de las circunstancias en las cuales, las chicas se habían enterado de todo lo que él acababa de contarle...

con esos y otros cambios que habían ido observando el uno en el otro, comprendieron que su relación había avanzado a un nivel mucho más serio, para el cual curiosamente ambos estaban preparados, ya que ninguno de los 2 se sentía incomodo, ni se arrepentía de nada de lo que había pasado entre ellos...

sin embargo las sorpresas que la felina había recibido hasta el momento no terminaban ahí, ya que aquella tarde el maestro Shifu, aprovechando que Akemi por fin había sido dada de alta, y ahora podía valerse por ella misma, decidió citarlas a ella y a su hija en la sala de los héroes, para tratar con ambas sobre un tema bastante delicado...

Akemi: ¿tienes alguna idea de que es eso tan importante de lo que tu padre quiere hablarnos?...

Tigresa: se tanto como tú...

Akemi: yo solo espero que no sea nada grave, así como están las cosas hay veces en las que siento que ya no puede ir a peor...

Tigresa: Akemi, por favor no seas exagerada, ya te dicho un millón de veces que sin importar en que acabe todo este lío, tú y Reiko cuentan con todos nosotros, sabes que no están solos...

Akemi: ya lo sé, pero eso no hace que me sienta mejor, vas a decir que estoy loca, pero desde que te conozco siento un cariño muy especial hacia ti, a pesar de que en los primeros días de mi llegada, tu no podías verme ni en pintura, si algo malo llegara a sucederte yo...no quiero ni pensarlo...

Tigresa: (apoyando la mano en su hombro) nada malo va a pasarme Akemi, todo va a estar bien, ten un poco de confianza ¿si?, ahora vamos, que mi padre nos debe de estar esperando...

siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la sala de los héroes, donde el maestro Shifu las esperaba, mientras ordenaba en su mente las palabras con las cuales debía por fin revelar a ambas maestras el misterio de su origen, llenando de esa manera aquél vacío que las había acompañado desde su niñez...

al verlas, hizo un ademán con la mano, indicándoles que se aproximaran, mientras se sentaba en el suelo en posición de loto, preparándose para iniciar una conversación que había estado posponiendo, pues temía un poco a la reacción de ambas felinas y al modo en que semejante noticia pudiera afectarles al enterarse...

una vez que las chicas estuvieron sentadas frente a él, el maestro comenzó a hablar...

Shifu: imagino que se estarán preguntando que es eso tan importante de lo que tengo que hablar con ambas ¿cierto?...

Tigresa: bueno...nos intriga un poco padre...

Shifu: entiendo hija mía, y lo siento mucho si las preocupé, pero para lo que debo decirles, necesito que ambas estén en calma y tengan la mente abierta...

Tigresa y Akemi: lo intentaremos...

Shifu: bien...maestra Akemi, supongo que recuerda esa conversación que tuvimos en la enfermería, algunos días después de su accidente...

Akemi: si maestro, la recuerdo...

Shifu: cuando usted mencionó que había sido abandonada junto con otro tigre en el orfanato de Bao Gu, tomé la decisión de iniciar una investigación al respecto, ya que mi hija, la maestra Tigresa es ese otro tigre al que usted se refiere...ella también creció en ese orfanato, maestra...

Tigresa: ¿que? ¿otro tigre? ¿en Bao Gu?...

Shifu: por favor trata de calmarte hija, hay una explicación para eso...

Akemi: ¿Tigresa? ¿en Bao Gu?...

Shifu: si maestra, ella también fue abandonada en ese lugar, cuando usted lo mencionó decidí buscar a la directora de ese orfanato, a la cual conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, para preguntarle que era lo que había ocurrido con esos 2 tigres que 25 años antes habían llegado a Bao Gu, y su respuesta es la razón por la cual creí necesario hablar con ustedes, ya que pienso que tienen derecho a saberlo...

Tigresa: ¿de que hablas padre? ¿que fue lo que averiguaste?...

Shifu: (suspirando) al parecer cerca de dicho orfanato, vivían un granjero, su esposa y sus 2 pequeñas hijas, un par de gemelas que tras la muerte de sus padres, fueron llevadas al orfanato de Bao Gu, la directora consideró que criar a dos pequeñas tigresas era demasiado reto para un lugar tan pequeño como aquél, así que envió a la pequeña de pelaje blanco, a otro sitio donde hubiera espacio para ella, y conservaron a la pequeña de pelaje anaranjado, a la cual 5 años más tarde adopté y traje a vivir aquí al palacio de jade...

al escuchar aquello ambas felinas voltearon a verse una a la otra, aún sin poder ser capaces de creer que, aunque pareciera imposible, tenían una hermana gemela, que esta estaba viva y se hallaba frente a ellas, en ese preciso momento...

antes de que se dieran cuenta estaban abrazadas, mientras Akemi sollozaba en los brazos de su hermana, y Tigresa acariciaba su cabeza con ternura, a la vez que unas traviesas lagrimas resbalaban por su mejilla, al entender por fin el inexplicable cariño que de la noche a la mañana, había comenzado a sentir por aquella felina que lloraba entre sus brazos...

al verlas así, el maestro se levantó de su lugar y silenciosamente salió de ahí para darles su espacio, ya que seguramente las 2 hermanas tendrían mucho de que hablar, pues 25 años eran mucho tiempo y habría tantas cosas que contar...

Tigresa: ya...ya...no llores nena, estoy aquí...contigo...

Akemi: (sollozando) lo siento...si lo hubiera sabido antes...

Tigresa: ...habrías venido a buscarme...lo sé...yo habría hecho lo mismo...

Akemi: promete que jamás volverán a separarnos...

Tigresa: lo prometo cariño, jamás volverá a pasar...

se quedaron así por unas horas, hablando y poniéndose al día, riendo y llorando, prometiéndose nunca volver a alejarse una de la otra sin importar lo que ocurriera de ahí en adelante, haciendo planes para el futuro que les aguardaba ahora que ambas sabían la verdad...

al darse cuenta de la hora, decidieron regresar, ya que estaba oscureciendo y pronto sería hora de cenar, así que salieron de ahí aún conversando sobre ellas, mientras se dirigían al gran comedor para reunirse con los demás...

al llegar, cada una fue a sentarse junto a su respectiva pareja, sin dejar de sonreírse, pensando en lo afortunadas que eran, no solo por haber tenido la suerte de volver a encontrarse después de tantos años, sino por los chicos tan maravillosos que tenían a su lado y hacían que sus vidas fueran aún más hermosas, si aquello era posible...

al ver a su novia llegar y sentarse junto a él, Po no pudo dejar de notar que sus hermosos ojos se veían un poco irritados, como si hubiera estado llorando, y al instante se preocupó, ya que por nada del mundo toleraría que nada ni nadie, hiciera sufrir a su amor...

por lo que una vez que terminó la cena y todos se fueron a dormir, se dirigió a la habitación de su novia, dispuesto a preguntarle la razón de que hubiera estado llorando antes de la cena, así que abrió la puerta y entró, para ver a su amada en un fino camisón de seda que la verdad sea dicha, no dejaba casi nada a la imaginación...

Tigresa: ¿te gusta?...

Po: te ves preciosa mi amor...

Tigresa: ¿de verdad? ¿y que vas a hacer al respecto?...

dijo la maestra, abrazándolo mientras dejaba un camino de besos húmedos desde su hombro hasta su mandíbula...

Po: luego hermosa, antes quiero saber porqué estuviste llorando, y no lo niegues porque sé que es verdad, ¿quien se atrevió a hacerte sentir mal?, ¿que te hicieron?, ¿quien fue, mi amor?...

Tigresa: (riendo) tranquilo amor, nadie me ha hecho nada, y si, es verdad que estuve llorando, no lo voy a negar, pero no eran lágrimas de tristeza, sino de felicidad...

Tigresa le contó todo lo que había sucedido aquella tarde en el salón de los héroes, y lo feliz que se sentía de saber, que Akemi era su hermana, de sus planes para protegerla a ella y a Reiko, de ese maldito ambicioso, egoísta y sin escrúpulos...

al igual que ella, Po se sorprendió al principio, pero una vez pasada la sorpresa, no pudo más que sentirse feliz por ambas, y decirle a su novia que la apoyaba en todo lo que ella necesitara, pues lo único que él quería y necesitaba en la vida era verla feliz...

a lo cual, la felina respondió con un efusivo y apasionado beso que tomó al panda desprevenido, pero que igual correspondió, mientra sentía las traviesas manos de su novia, despojándolo de su ropa, a la vez que se deshacía también de la única prenda que ella llevaba encima, disponiéndose a pasar una romántica y apasionada noche en los brazos de su amor...

a la mañana siguiente, luego de desayunar, Zeng se acercó al maestro Shifu, para avisarle de la visita de un maestro que al parecer había sido enviado por el consejo de maestros, para ver los progresos del Guerrero Dragón en el proceso de eliminación de las candidatas, y solicitaba hablar con el maestro para presentarle sus respetos...

al llegar a la sala de los héroes, donde el visitante aguardaba a que se le recibiera, el maestro Shifu se sorprendió, al ver al imponente tigre de bengala, que al percatarse de su presencia se inclinó haciendo una reverencia antes de presentarse...

Shifu: buenos días maestro, se me ha informado que el consejo de maestros le ha enviado para ver como avanza el proceso de eliminación de las candidatas...

Khan: así es maestro Shifu, si me lo permite, me presentaré, mi nombre es Khan y he sido enviado por el consejo de maestros en calidad de testigo, y para mantener a mis señores al tanto de lo que sea necesario informarles...

Shifu: (suspicaz) muy bien maestro Khan, sea usted bienvenido, ahora mismo daré la orden para que se le instale en una de las habitaciones para huéspedes, y le pondré al tanto de las candidatas que hasta ahora han sido descartadas por el Guerrero Dragón...

Khan: se lo agradezco mucho maestro...

Shifu: (pensando) _debo advertirles a todos, Fai nos vigila.__  
_


	15. Advertencias y Complicaciones

**Kung Fu Panda y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DreamWorks skg.**

* * *

_¨El retirarse no es huir, ni el esperar, una locura, cuando el peligro sobrepasa a la esperanza¨_

* * *

**¨Advertencias y** **Complicaciones¨**

El maestro Shifu buscaba una forma de alertar a sus alumnos y al Guerrero Dragón, sin que el espía de Fai se percatara de ello, lo cual sería algo difícil, ya que este no parecía querer despegarse de él para nada, hasta que se hizo de noche y el maestro se disculpó con el visitante para ir a ocuparse de algunos pendientes antes de ir a cenar...

de inmediato fue hasta su habitación, y una vez ahí, escribió una carta en la cual detallaba de cabo a rabo la situación tan crítica en la que se encontraban, junto con una lista de instrucciones que el Guerrero Dragón debía seguir y si todo salia bien, muy pronto el resto de las chicas, entre ellas sus hijas, ya que al ser Akemi hermana de Tigresa la consideraba también una hija, se encontrarían a salvo...

cuando se dirigía hacia el gran comedor, se encontró con la pequeña Sai-kei, que estaba bastante entretenida atando un cordel a la puerta de la habitación de Mono, justo la persona a quien más quería ver en ese momento, así que se acercó a ella como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, con la intención de pedirle un favor del tamaño del palacio de jade...

Shifu: ¿puedo preguntar que haces pequeña?...

Sai-kei: le pedí a Mono algunas de sus galletas...

Shifu: ¿y...?...

Sai-kei: ¡se las comió todas en frente de mí!...

Shifu: ya veo, y esto...¿es un castigo a su falta de educación hacia a ti?...

Sai-kei: no...solo es un ejemplo de lo que le pasa a los tontos que hacen el payaso y no me dan de sus galletas...apenas estoy empezando...

Shifu: entiendo...emmm...pequeña, que te parecería, si tú me ayudas con algo y a cambio yo te doy tres cajas de galletas, ¿que dices?...

Sai-kei: ¡¿de verdad?!, ¡¿que tengo que hacer?!...

Shifu: bueno...necesito que con cualquier pretexto te lleves a tu primo al bosque, y cuando estés segura de que nadie puede verlos, ni escucharlos, le entregues esto (le entrega un rollo de pergamino)...

Sai-kei: ¿y nadie puede venir con nosotros maestro?...

Shifu: (arqueando una ceja) eso depende, ¿como de quien estamos hablando?...

Sai-kei: ¡Tigresa, Akemi y Vivora!...

Shifu: (suspirando con resignación) ¡ah si...!, ¿a donde puede ir una, que no vayan las otras tres?...de acuerdo, pero nadie más aparte de ellas, ¿está claro?...

Sai-kei: si maestro...

Shifu: bien, nos veremos en la cena, pequeña Sai-kei...por favor no seas demasiado cruel con Mono...

Sai-kei: lo intentaré maestro, pero no le prometo nada...

esa misma noche durante la cena, Sai-kei armó semejante rabieta, que tanto su primo como las chicas accedieron a llevarla de paseo a su lugar favorito en el bosque, mejor conocido como el palacio de Han Shou, pero unos cuantos minutos después de prometer que cumpliría el deseo de la pequeña, Zeng se acercó para entregarle un mensaje que habían traído para él del palacio de Han Shou, de parte de alguien que se hacía llamar ¨Sombra Gris¨...

al instante supo de quien se trataba, así que tomó el rollo de las manos del mensajero y lo guardó para leerlo más tarde en privado, cosa que a más de uno en la mesa llegó a causarle curiosidad, pero decidieron no importunarlo con preguntas invadiendo de esa manera su privacidad, excepto por alguien con más ¨curiosidad¨ que los otros...

Khan: ¿no va a leer el mensaje maestro Po?, podría ser algo ¨importante¨...

Po: en tal caso, si lo fuera debería interesarme solo a mí, ¿no le parece, maestro Khan?...

al tigre no le hizo demasiada gracia aquella respuesta, pero le pareció demasiado arriesgado insistir para que el panda leyera aquél mensaje tan misterioso, delante de todos en la mesa, ya después encontraría la manera de apoderarse de dicho rollo, y así poder acceder a cualquier información que estuviera ocultando...

al terminar la cena, se dirigieron todos a su respectiva habitación, mientras que Po y Tigresa se encerraron juntos en la de ella, lo cual era una suerte para la felina, ya que además de pasar la noche con su novio, también podría enterarse del contenido de aquél mensaje tan misterioso, que la tenía muerta de la curiosidad...

una vez que consiguió quitarse el molesto vestido, reemplazándolo por el camisón de seda que acostumbraba ponerse para dormir, fue a reunirse con su novio, que a petición suya le esperaba sentado sobre la cama, para poder leer juntos el dichoso pergamino, fue hasta él y se sentó sobre sus piernas, indicándole que podía comenzar a leer...

Tigresa: ya estoy lista, ábrelo...

Po hizo lo que su novia le pidió, retiró el sello, abrió el pergamino y comenzó a leer:

_Po:_

_Estuve dándole muchas vueltas antes de tomar la decisión de enviarte este mensaje, pero creo que mi lady tiene razón y es necesario que te mantengamos al tanto de lo que sucede en los alrededores de Han Shou, te envié este mensaje para avisarte que esta mañana, cuando Li y yo estábamos haciendo nuestra ronda de vigilancia, nos encontramos con algo que puso en estado de alerta a todos los guardias de palacio, no puedo explicarte de que se trata, porque necesitamos que vengas al palacio de mi lady y lo veas por ti mismo, te esperamos mañana temprano, por favor ten mucho cuidado._

_Sombra Gris._

Tigresa: ¿quien es Sombra Gris?...

Po: tu hermano...

Tigresa: pero parece muy alarmado, ¿que tan malo podrá ser eso que encontraron, para que crea necesario avisarte de ello, y solicitarte que vayas,además?...

Po: no lo sé, pero tu hermano no suele hacer tanto escándalo por nada, y menos por algo que puedan solucionar entre él y Li, sea lo que sea tiene que ser algo bastante grave y tiene que ver conmigo...

Tigresa: voy a ir contigo mañana, tal vez pueda ayudarte si me necesitas...

Po: gracias mi amor, pero si vamos a ir al palacio de Han Shou mañana, yo prefiero que sea temprano y antes de que despierten los demás, sobre todo ese tal Khan, no se porqué pero no me dá buena espina...

Tigresa: si, parece muy interesado en todo cuanto sucede aquí en el palacio, pero tienes razón, es mejor que vayamos temprano, ¿quieres que les avisemos a Sai-kei y a las chicas?...

Po: ¿crees que sigan despiertas?...

Tigresa: Sai-kei puede que ya esté dormida, pero las chicas aún tardarán unos minutos antes de irse a la cama...

Po: bien, pero ponte algo un poco más...

Tigresa: ¿más que?...

Po: (se acerca a ella y le pone una bata roja sobre los hombros) digamos que nadie más puede verte, como solo yo tengo derecho a hacerlo...

Tigresa solo sonrió, tomó su mano y en silencio salieron en busca de las chicas para ponerlas al tanto de los planes para el día siguiente, a los cuales acabaron apuntándose también Midori y Akame, y una vez estuvo hecho volvieron a la habitación de la felina, y se metieron a la cama dispuestos a descansar...

a la mañana siguiente, se encontraron todos en el camino que acostumbraban usar para ir al palacio de Han Shou, cuando no deseaban ser vistos, con la pequeña Sai-kei envuelta en una manta en los brazos de Tigresa, sujetando fuertemente contra su pecho el rollo de pergamino que había prometido entregar a su primo ese día, para emprender juntos la marcha hasta el palacio de la marquesa...

mientras caminaban, Po permanecía atento a cualquier ruido que pudiera indicar que alguien los estaba siguiendo, aunque probablemente no sirviera de mucho, y su novia estaba allí para probarlo, ya que la última vez, ella había logrado seguirlos hasta el palacio de Han Shou sin que se dieran cuenta...

Vivora era un caso aparte, estaba muy emocionada con la idea de conocer en persona a la prima de su majestad el emperador, pero también estaba algo intrigada por el contenido de aquél mensaje que Po había recibido la noche anterior, y que según el panda, era la razón de que hubieran salido tan temprano del palacio de jade para ver a la marquesa y a su amigo ¨Sombra Gris¨...

por otro lado, la reciente llegada de ese tigre que decía haber sido enviado por el consejo de maestros, y la inmediata advertencia de Reiko y Akemi, de que ese no era otro que el discípulo predilecto de Fai, y el asesino encargado de quitar de en medio, a todo aquél que osaba estorbar en los planes de su maestro, la tenían al borde de un colapso nervioso...

si aquella era una oportunidad para hablar de todo lo que debiera mantenerse a salvo de los oídos indiscretos de ese tigre, entonces aprovecharía para poner a sus amigos sobre aviso, antes de que alguien pudiera terminar lastimado, o peor aún ...muerto...

al llegar al palacio de Han Shou, fueron recibidos por los guardias que custodiaban la entrada, quienes les informaron que la marquesa los esperaba en la galería desde hacía un rato, invitándolos a pasar, mientras se preparaban para escuchar seguramente una mala noticia...

tan pronto como atravesaron la puerta, tanto Vivora como Tigresa, se congelaron en su lugar, ya habían escuchado de labios de Akemi que Tai Lung estaba vivo, pero verlo ahí de pie frente a ellas superaba cualquier cosa que se hubieran podido imaginar...

Tigresa iba a comenzar a reclamarle por cada error que había cometido en el pasado, pero al sentir la mano de Akemi sobre su hombro, recordó que le debía una muy grande, su hermana estaba viva gracias a él, y eso tal vez fuera motivo suficiente para darle una segunda oportunidad...

avanzó hasta llegar a él, clavando sus ojos ambarinos en los de su hermano, se veían distintos, aquella fría oscuridad que se adueñaba de ellos, había desaparecido para siempre, dejando en su lugar un curioso brillo que ella no supo reconocer...

era como si aquél leopardo, que alguna vez causara tanto daño y destrucción en el pasado, hubiera desaparecido para siempre, derrotado por la mano del Guerrero Dragón, sin dejar rastro, ni un solo indicio de aquél violento felino que asolara y llenara de terror al valle de la paz; ahí, de pie frente a ella, solo estaba su hermano...

Tigresa se volvió hacia Akemi que se hallaba junto a ella, tomó su mano dándole un ligero apretón, y de nuevo se volvió para mirar a Tai Lung ...

Tigresa: gracias por salvar su vida...es mi hermana...

Tai Lung: ¿tu...hermana?...

Akemi: (sonríe y abraza a Tigresa) el maestro Shifu lo descubrió hace poco y nos lo dijo...somos gemelas...

Tai Lung: vaya...esa si es una sorpresa...

Tigresa: si...la mejor que he recibido hasta ahora...

Akemi:...que ¨hemos¨recibido ...

Tigresa iba a contestarle a su hermana, pero Li, que bajaba las escaleras en ese momento para buscarlos, interrumpió su pequeña reunión familiar, pues al parecer la marquesa se estaba impacientando, y lo había enviado para ver porqué tardaban tanto...

de inmediato lo siguieron hasta la galería, donde la marquesa los esperaba demasiado ansiosa por ver a su ahijado, y zanjar con su ayuda ese asunto por el cual había juzgado conveniente la idea de hacerlo venir a su palacio con tanta urgencia...

al llegar, la marquesa quiso correr hacia su ahijado y abrazarlo, pero al ver sus intenciones fue este mismo quien se lo impidió, ya que al ser consciente de lo débil que ella se encontraba últimamente debido a su enfermedad, prefirió ir hasta ella para saludarla, ahorrándole así la molestia de levantarse...

Mei: ¡gracias al cielo que llegas hijo, he estado tan preocupada!...

Po: tranquila Mei, vine en cuanto amaneció, ¿puedes decirme que pasa?...

Mei: ¡Tai Lung y Li, han encontrado el cuerpo de una chica, que al parecer se suicidó en los terrenos de Han Shou!...

Tai Lung: no se suicidó mi lady, de nuevo le repito que la chica fue asesinada, había marcas de pelea en el sitio donde la encontramos, y según lo que Li pudo encontrar cuando la revisó, se tomaron la molestia de envenenarla antes de colgar su cuerpo en ese árbol...

Po: ¿y tienen alguna idea de quien es ella, o de quien es el responsable?...

Li: bueno...fue por eso que decidimos hacerte venir, la chica lleva días muerta, la única razón de que su cuerpo haya resistido por tanto tiempo, es esa toxina que utilizaron para envenenarla, pero nadie aquí ha podido reconocerla, creemos que no es de esta provincia, y el único sitio repleto de chicas que no pertenecen al valle, es el palacio de jade...

Tigresa: no puede ser ninguna de las chicas del palacio de jade, si alguna hubiera desaparecido ya lo sabríamos, incluso estaríamos buscándola...

Po: ¿donde está su cuerpo?, ¿aquí en el palacio?...

Tai Lung: si, lo llevamos a una bodega, donde los jardineros guardan sus herramientas...

Po: ¿podemos verla?...

Tai Lung: claro, vengan conmigo, los llevare hasta ella...

Po: tranquila Mei, trata de calmarte, sea lo que sea nosotros nos encargaremos, todo va a estar bien ¿de acuerdo?...

Mei: ¡solo ten mucho cuidado hijo!, ¿me lo prometes?...

Po: te lo prometo, ¿puedes cuidar a Sai-kei, mientras volvemos?...

Mei: por supuesto, yo me encargo de cuidar a este angelito...

Tigresa depositó a Sai-kei en los brazos de la marquesa, y luego de hacer una reverencia se retiró para ir tras los demás, que seguían a su hermano en dirección a esa bodega que contenía los restos de aquella chica, cuya muerte la había preocupado sobremanera...

al llegar allí, Tai Lung se detuvo frente a la puerta y se giró para verlos a la cara...

Tai Lung: les advierto que lo que van a ver no es nada bonito, sería mejor que algunos, (mirando a las chicas) esperaran aquí...

Tigresa: Tai Lung, a los siete años me tocó ver como ponías al valle de la paz patas arriba, lo que sea que tengas ahí, te aseguro que puedo manejarlo...

Vivora: y yo...

Akemi: no es el primer cadáver que veo...

Midori: yo solo me asusto de los vivos...

Akame: Tai Lung, termina de abrir esa puerta de una buena vez, ¿quieres?...

Tai Lung: ustedes lo pidieron...

dijo abriendo la puerta, mientras se cubría la nariz con un pañuelo, dejando paso a los demás, que entraron detrás de él preparándose para cualquier cosa que estuvieran a punto de enfrentar, Tai Lung se aproximó hasta un bulto en el suelo, que se hallaba cubierto con una sábana, y mirando a los chicos, la retiró...

al ver el rostro de aquella chica que según Li, llevaba días muerta, se les cayó el alma a los pies, por mucho que hubieran detestado a Akira ninguno de los presentes se habría atrevido nunca a desearle un final tan horrible y seguramente doloroso como el que había tenido...

al instante Tigresa y Akemi, sintieron unas tremendas nauseas y salieron de allí pues el olor era insoportable, y no pudieron aguantar el impulso de vomitar, Po y Reiko decidieron ir tras ellas, al igual que el resto, pero antes de salir, Vivora distinguió un extraño brillo que venía de la mano de Akira, y se acercó para ver de que se trataba...

una vez que consiguió, con una técnica aprendida del maestro Shifu, deshacer el puño en el cual Akira aferraba un relicario con un escudo de armas en la tapa, salió de allí y fue a reunirse con los demás para ponerlos al tanto de su descubrimiento...

los encontró en el jardín, a donde al parecer Tigresa y Akemi habían escapado del olor putrefacto del cuerpo de Akira, mientras que Reiko y Po, trataban de tranquilizarlas, pues aparte de haberles revuelto el estomago, la horrible imagen de la leona muerta, las había impresionado bastante...

Vivora se acercó hasta ellos, tratando de llamar su atención pues al parecer todos se hallaban muy preocupados por el estado en el que se encontraban las chicas, que parecían a punto de perder el conocimiento, pues no se veían nada bien...

así que esperó unos minutos, hasta que sus amigas lograron reponerse un poco de su malestar, y también de la gran impresión que acababan de sufrir, al verlas a ambas ya más tranquilas, se decidió a hablar y contarle a los demás lo que había encontrado en esa bodega...

Vivora: ¿ya te sientes mejor Akemi?...

Akemi: si...un poco, gracias...

Vivora: aún no me lo agradezcas amiga, temo que lo que voy a mostrarte hará que te desmayes en serio esta vez...

Akemi: ¿a que te refieres?...

Vivora: ¿reconoces esto? (le muestra el relicario)...

Akemi:...¡!...(se desmaya)...

Reiko: (le arrebata el relicario) ¡¿de donde sacaste esto?!...

Vivora: de la mano de Akira...

Po: ¿porqué lo preguntas?, ¿acaso reconoces ese objeto, Reiko?...

Reiko: le pertenece a Mieth...

Po: ¿quien es Mieth?...

Reiko: la hermana de Khan...

todos: ¿QUEEEE?...


	16. Cambio de Planes

**Kung fu panda y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DreamWorks skg.**

* * *

_¨Se mide la inteligencia de algunos, por la cantidad de incertidumbres que son capaces de soportar¨_

* * *

**¨Cambio de Planes¨**

Al escuchar a Reiko, enmudecieron debido al impacto de aquella revelación, si aquél relicario le pertenecía a Mieth, eso solo significaba dos cosas; una: que Khan no había venido solo hasta el valle, y dos que posiblemente Mieth había tenido algo que ver en la muerte de Akira...

de inmediato, Po decidió hacerse cargo de la situación, ya que Akemi no era la única que al parecer se había visto afectada por la aparición de esa alhaja, que decía mucho sobre la muerte de Akira y a la vez los dejaba con muchas más dudas respecto a la misma...

tomó a Tigresa entre sus brazos y le pidió a Reiko que trajera a Akemi y lo siguiera al interior del palacio, pues debían llevar a las chicas a la habitación que él solía usar cuando llegaba a quedarse en el palacio de la marquesa, allí podrían atenderlas, mientras veían la forma de solucionar aquella escalofriante situación...

una vez en su habitación, Po depositó a Tigresa en la enorme cama, junto con Akemi que aún no despertaba de su inconsciencia, mientras esperaban a Li, que había ido a buscar un frasco de sales para reanimar a ambas felinas, pues aún con lo fuerte y estoica que era Tigresa, se veía bastante mal...

Tai Lung: con que podías manejarlo, ¿no hermanita?...

Tigresa: (algo mareada) cállate tonto...

Po: déjala en paz Tai...

Tai Lung: (riendo) iré a traerles un té de azahar, les ayudará con las nauseas y los mareos...

dijo el felino, saliendo de la habitación, mientras su hermana volvía a recostarse sobre el pecho de su novio, que seguía preocupado por su salud, pues no era muy común ver a la furiosa en ese estado, razón por la cual decidió que tan pronto como llegaran al palacio de jade, haría que la doctora Yaan la revisara, pues le preocupaba que algo malo le sucediera...

minutos más tarde Tai Lung volvió con lo prometido, con Li entrando detrás de él, llevando un frasco con sales que de inmediato fue usado para conseguir que Akemi volviera en si, lo cual fue más que agradecido por Reiko, que se encontraba igual o más preocupado por Akemi, de lo que Po se preocupaba por Tigresa...

tan pronto como abrió los ojos, Akemi comenzó a llorar, mientras se aferraba al abrazo de Reiko que la acunaba en su pecho de manera protectora, pidiendo que la visión de aquel objeto que Vivora le había mostrado, no fuera otra cosa que el producto de la peor pesadilla que había tenido hasta ahora...

les costó bastante trabajo hacer que se tranquilizara, pero después de beber el té que Tai Lung había traído para ella, y de que Po le prometiera que nadie más saldría lastimado por la mano de Mieth o la de Khan, la felina poco a poco se fue calmando, o por lo menos lo suficiente para explicar a sus amigos, todo lo que necesitaban saber sobre ese par, que hasta donde sabían eran de cuidado...

Akemi: Mieth y Khan, llegaron al templo de Hoshi Gin, poco después de que el maestro Hiroto nos adoptó, entraron allí como estudiantes del maestro Fai, ya que el y su padre habían sido grandes amigos desde la infancia, y esa amistad fue razón suficiente, para admitir a ambos con tan solo una recomendación de parte suya...

desde el momento de su llegada se dedicaron a tratar a todos con arrogancia y menosprecio, ya que según se decía, a pesar de que para muchos ese vinculo no existiera en absoluto, eran parientes no oficiales del emperador, ya que su padre, era el hermano bastardo de lady Mei, la prima favorita de su majestad, el emperador de China...

durante años, la mayoría de los estudiantes de Hoshi Gin, se burlaron de las historias de Mieth y de Khan, acerca de su parentesco con la familia del emperador, ya que nadie era capaz de creer que alguien tan vulgar e insignificante, pudiera ser familiar de su majestad, hasta que cansada de las bromas y burlas de todos en el templo, Mieth comenzó a llevar ese relicario con ella a todas partes, pues el escudo de armas de la familia imperial, sería prueba suficiente de que tanto ella como su hermano, de alguna manera llevaban sangre real en sus venas...

sin embargo aquello no bastó para que dejaran de tratarlos como unos arribistas farsantes, y las burlas continuaron, hasta que un día el maestro Fai los envió a una misión, donde para poder cumplir con las ordenes de su maestro, fue necesario acabar con vidas inocentes...

desde ese día, no solo se volvieron más arrogantes y prepotentes, también eran más violentos y pasaban por alto las reglas y el credo de los maestros del kung fu, que era en la opinión de todos, la lección principal que un estudiante de kung fu debía asimilar...

con el tiempo, se volvieron los alumnos predilectos del maestro Fai, quien al saber todo aquello de lo que sus estudiantes eran capaces, los enviaba a terminar con todo aquél que significara un estorbo o una amenaza en potencia para su maestro...

ya que además de sus grandes habilidades dentro del arte del kung fu, Fai se encargó de enseñarles otros tantos tipos de disciplinas, entre ellas la preparación de los venenos más raros y potentes, que se hayan conocido hasta ahora, por no mencionar el gusto de Mieth por los experimentos, el cual la ha llevado a crear venenos que según ella, son indetectables...

al escuchar aquello, quedaron en shock, ya que parecía una broma de muy mal gusto, que semejante par de criminales, estuviera en modo alguno emparentado con la marquesa de Han Shou, quien en toda su vida se había atrevido jamás a levantar la mano contra ningún inocente...

Po: bien...esto será lo que haremos: primero hay que darle digna sepultura a Akira y notificar en secreto a su maestro de lo sucedido...

Tai Lung: yo me encargaré de sepultarla...

Li: yo le avisaré a su maestro...

Po: segundo, hay que hablar con el maestro Shifu, y convencerlo de alertar al resto de las chicas sobre el riesgo que corren...

Vivora: yo haré eso, después de lo de Akira, no creo que resulte tan difícil convencerlo de que es lo mejor...

Po: y tercero, hay que mantener vigilado a ese sinvergüenza, que dice haber sido enviado por el consejo de maestros, antes de que alguna de las chicas pueda salir herida...

Tigresa: hablaré con los chicos, generalmente son unos verdaderos idiotas, pero cuando se trata de algo serio son bastante eficaces en su trabajo...

Po: para serte franco, yo preferiría que descansaras amor, no quiero llevarme otro susto como el de hoy...

Tigresa: descuida, esa es la excusa perfecta, si entran a verme, ese tigre entrometido no tendrá la curiosidad de enterarse de lo que sucede en mi habitación, ya que lo verá como una simple visita de mis amigos para preguntar por mi salud...

Po: de acuerdo, tan solo procura no agotarte demasiado ¿si, mi cielo?...

Tigresa: de acuerdo...

una vez decidido, que lo mejor sería poner a todos en el palacio de jade sobre aviso, Po salió de la habitación para ir hasta la galería, pues debía hablar con la marquesa para explicarle lo sucedido y tranquilizarla, pues ya se había decidido lo que harían con el cuerpo, además de recomendarle que mantuviera la vigilancia en el palacio de Han Shou, pues ya habían conseguido identificar a la posible asesina...

se estaba despidiendo de su madrina para regresar al palacio de jade, cuando la pequeña Sai-kei comenzó a tirar de su mano hacia abajo, en un intento por llamar la atención de su primo, y al conseguirla, levantó su bracito hacia arriba, ofreciéndole el rollo de pergamino que el maestro Shifu le había pedido que entregara en sus manos ese mismo día...

al mirar lo que la pequeña le ofrecía, tomó el rollo y miró el sello personal de su maestro, grabado sobre el pergamino, y de inmediato se apresuró a abrirlo, mientras se preguntaba, ¿que hacía su pequeña prima con semejante documento en su poder?...

una vez que consiguió desprender el sello y abrir el rollo, comenzó a leer...

_Guerrero Dragón:_

_si estas leyendo esto, significa que estamos en serios problemas, pues tengo graves sospechas de que ese tal Khan, no es un enviado del venerable consejo de maestros, ya que de serlo, no solo se me habría enviado una carta informándome de su próxima llegada al palacio de jade, sino que además, se habría presentado con un documento que le identificara y explicara el motivo de su visita, el cual le habría sido otorgado, por el maestro Wu Long, líder del consejo de maestros, por lo cual estoy convencido, de que la única razón para la presencia de ese tigre en el palacio de jade, es que Fai ha decidido ponernos bajo constante vigilancia, debido a la poca probabilidad que tiene de enterarse a tiempo, de todo cuanto sucede dentro del palacio, o de alcanzar a evitarlo, si es que no le conviene...y __por esa razón he decidido, que lo mejor será buscar la manera de hablar con todas las candidatas, y exponerles la situación, ya que con todo esto corre peligro su vida, y cuanto más capaces sean de medir el peligro y defenderse a si mismas, si llega a ser necesario, más posibilidades habrá de que sobrevivan a la amenaza que se cierne sobre todos nosotros..._

_también he pensado, si es posible que puedas hablar con la marquesa de Han Shou, y pedir su valiosa ayuda, ya que será necesario informar a su majestad el emperador sobre las innumerables injusticias, cometidas por el ¨gran maestro Fai¨a lo largo de tantos años, ya que lo que ha hecho con esos muchachos, sin tener derecho alguno sobre ellos, sencillamente no tiene nombre..._

_también te pido, que pensando en evitar la indignación del honorable consejo de maestros, que de todas formas querrá que elijas una esposa entre las candidatas, contraigas matrimonio, y engendres al heredero que ostentará tu titulo, y te sucederá como el próximo Guerrero Dragón, decidas si entre las restantes candidatas, hay alguna que reúna los requisitos necesarios para convertirse en tu esposa y la madre de tu heredero, ya que de ese modo, las demás podrán volver cuanto antes a sus respectivos hogares, evitando de ese modo el peligro al que se exponen, mientras permanezcan en el palacio de jade..._

_se que te preguntarás que haremos en cuanto al problema de los maestros Reiko y Akemi, y tienes toda la razón al hacerlo, pues una vez que en el palacio, no queden más candidatas, mas que mis hijas y la joven de tu elección, Fai estará aún más atento y ellas correrán el mayor de los peligros, por lo cual he pensado que si Fai no puede encontrarlas, entonces no puede lastimarlas, ellas deberán ocultarse de ese monstruo, hasta que el peligro haya pasado y ellas sean libres de salir de su escondite..._

_se que te estoy pidiendo demasiado, que prácticamente estoy depositando todo el peso de nuestros problemas sobre tu espalda, pero mi querido muchacho, te ruego me disculpes, no hay nadie más a quien podamos recurrir en una situación tan desesperada como la que atravesamos en estos momentos..._

_por favor destruye este pergamino tan pronto como hayas terminado de leerlo, creo que ya enfrentamos suficientes riesgos, como para arrojar más leña al fuego, perdona y gracias por todo, tu maestro:_

_ Shifu._

tan pronto como terminó de leer, arrojó el pergamino al fuego de la chimenea, donde se consumió en unos cuantos segundos, y después se giró para mirar a su madrina y a su prima, que lo veían fijamente con preocupación, temiendo que algo malo estuviera sucediendo...

Mei: ¿está todo en orden, hijo?...

Po: no del todo Mei, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?...

Mei: pues claro, mi cielo, ¿que necesitas?...

Po: que ocultes a alguien, aquí en tu palacio, y pidas la ayuda de su majestad, en un asunto de gran importancia...

Mei: dime de que se trata hijo, y te prometo que lo haré...

Po le explicó detalladamente a su madrina lo que estaba sucediendo, y lo que el maestro Shifu le había solicitado que hiciera, para poder garantizar la seguridad de todas esas chicas, a lo que la marquesa reaccionó con gran indignación, pues no alcanzaba a comprender como alguien podía ser tan ambicioso y mezquino, al grado de sacrificar tantas vidas inocentes, tan solo para lograr sus objetivos...

al ver a su madrina en ese estado, pensó que tal vez habían sido suficientes emociones para ella en un solo día, pero aún había algo que lo intrigaba y lo preocupaba, y solamente su madrina se lo podía aclarar, así que decidió arriesgarse a molestarla con una última pregunta desagradable...

Po: Mei, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?...

Mei: si, claro hijo...

Po: los nombres de Mieth y Khan, ¿te suenan familiares?...

Mei: son los hijos de la esposa de mi hermano ilegítimo, estudiantes del templo de Hoshi Gin, aunque sería más correcto referirse a ellos como criminales y arribistas, ya que esa sería una descripción mas acertada, si quieres mi opinión, pues al igual que a su madre les gusta ir por el mundo, presumiendo de aquello que no son en realidad...

Po: ¿quieres decir que no son parientes legítimos de tu familia?...

Mei: ¡desde luego que no!, ¡esa sinvergüenza ya tenía un hijo, y estaba embarazada de otro, cuando conoció a mi hermano!, ¡de ninguna manera llevan la sangre de mi familia!...

Po: ya veo, entonces no son familiares tuyos...eso es un alivio, ya comenzaba a preocuparme...

Mei: ¿de que cosa, hijo?...

Po: tenemos la sospecha de que la tal Mieth, tuvo algo que ver con la muerte de esa chica, que fue encontrada en los terrenos de tu palacio, por esa razón te pido que dobles la vigilancia, y mantengas a Tai Lung cerca de tí, para que pueda encargarse de tu protección Mei, ¿de acuerdo?...

Mei: descuida hijo, así lo haré, en cuanto a lo demás no te preocupes, te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda, para terminar con esto cuanto antes...

Po: gracias Mei, ahora si nos disculpas, ya debemos volver al palacio de jade, el maestro Shifu seguramente estará preocupado por todos nosotros, por favor envíame a Li cada tercer día al palacio de jade, para mantenernos en contacto, yo vendré a visitarte cada vez que pueda...(besando la frente de su madrina)

Mei: ve con cuidado, mi cielo...

al regresar a su habitación por los demás, Li lo detuvo un momento, para entregarle un saco lleno de frascos, llenos de una extraña sustancia de color violeta, a lo que Po solo asintió, se despidió con un fuerte abrazo de sus amigos, y tomó a Tigresa en brazos para emprender el camino de regreso al palacio de jade...

mientras caminaban, Tigresa , Vivora y Midori, le preguntaron a Po, ¿que era lo que contenía el saco, que Li le había dado antes de salir del palacio?, ya que aquello les había resultado un poco extraño, pues el tintineo de los pequeños frascos en su interior, les había llamado bastante la atención...

Po: bueno...Akira murió envenenada, y lo que usaron para conseguirlo, es un veneno muy raro, cuando eramos pequeños, mi padrino que solía interesarse en la ciencia y la botánica, decidió enseñarle a Li todo lo que sabía, de ese modo aprendió a preparar toda clase de antídotos, basándose en los elementos, de los cuales está compuesto el veneno...eso es lo que contiene el saco...frascos con el antídoto contra el veneno que usaron para asesinar a Akira...

al escuchar aquello, Akame se sorprendió, sabía que su amado Li, era toda una caja de sorpresas, pero nunca se imaginó que detrás de aquél lobo travieso y bromista, se escondiera una mente tan brillante como la que Po describía, debido a ello comenzó a sentirse más segura, sabiendo que gracias a su prometido, estarían a salvo de una muerte tan horrible, como la que seguramente Akira había sufrido...

una vez que llegaron al palacio de jade, llevaron a las chicas a la enfermería, para que la doctora Yaan pudiera revisarlas, mientras el resto se dirigía a su respectiva habitación, pero al dar la vuelta en el pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones, se detuvieron de golpe, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa, para luego largarse a reír a carcajada limpia de lo que veían...

ahí, parado frente a ellos, se encontraba Mono, con su pelaje teñido de un encantador tono de rosa pastel, y una cara de pocos amigos, que miraba a la pequeña Sai-kei como si fuera la cosa más ofensiva que había visto hasta entonces, pues no le quedaba ni la más mínima duda, de que ella era la única responsable de su repentino cambio de imagen...

así que solo salió de allí, dejando a su publico en medio del pasillo, con su incontrolable ataque de risa, y a la pequeña Sai-kei que lo miraba con una sonrisa de suficiencia, y una expresión en su cara que si hubiera dicho algo, habría sido: ¨sufre, Mono fanfarrón y egoísta¨...

mientras tanto en la enfermería, la doctora Yaan se encontraba revisando a las chicas, para averiguar la razón de su desmayo, o por lo menos en el caso de Tigresa, ya que la furiosa no solía impresionarse con tanta facilidad, y menos por algo que ya había visto en muchas otras ocasiones...

una vez que consiguió dar con el motivo del malestar de las chicas, las miró a los ojos, mostrando en ellos el asombro y la preocupación por aquello que acababa de descubrir, pues siendo ambas candidatas para obtener el honor de desposarse con el Guerrero Dragón, aquello solo podía significar muchos problemas...

Doctora: de acuerdo chicas confiesen, ¿quienes son ellos, y hace cuanto que le ven la cara al Guerrero Dragón?...

Tigresa y Akemi: ¿queee?...

Akemi: ¿podría ser más clara doctora?, no entendemos de que habla...

Doctora: me refiero a las seis, y ocho semanas de embarazo que tienen respectivamente, ¡ambas están esperando un hijo!...

Tigresa y Akemi:...¡!...


	17. Tai Lung

**Kung Fu Panda y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DreamWorks skg.**

* * *

_¨Quien no comprende una mirada, menos aún comprenderá una larga explicación¨_

* * *

**¨Tai Lung¨**

Al escuchar aquello, Tigresa y Akemi se miraron una a la otra con la sorpresa dibujada en sus rostros, pues aún no daban crédito a las palabras de la doctora Yaan, que acababa de darles la noticia de sus vidas, la cual realmente ni siquiera se esperaban, aún cuando hubo señales de sobra pues los mareos y nauseas, así como los antojos y cambios constantes en su estado de animo, habían aparecido varias semanas atrás, pero lo atribuyeron de forma respectiva a otras razónes, ya que por sus mentes, nunca pasó la posibilidad de haber quedado embarazadas...

Doctora: ¿y bien?, ¿quien es el respectivo padre de esos pequeños?, porque tan pronto como el maestro Shifu lo sepa, querrá conocer también esa información...

Tigresa: mi padre no necesita saber nada de esto, ya tiene bastantes problemas, mi hermana y yo nos encargaremos de solucionarlo como podamos, doctora...

Doctora: (suspirando)...Tigresa...quisiera poder ayudarte, pero debo informar de esto al maestro Shifu, además un embarazo no es algo fácil de ocultar que digamos, ¿que harán cuando comience a crecer su vientre?, conociendo al maestro, seguro querrá obligar a los responsables a reparar su falta, así que será mejor que me digan de quien se trata...

Tigresa: con el debido respeto doctora Yaan, pero esto no es asunto suyo...

Doctora: ¿pero es que acaso no has escuchado nada de lo que te dije Tigresa?, si tu padre llega a enterarse...

Akemi: ¡pues entonces será mejor que no se entere!, ¡ya escuchó a mi hermana, esto no le atañe!, ¡por lo que a nuestro padre se refiere, se enterará en el momento indicado!, ¡así que será mejor que mantenga la boca cerrada y no cause más problemas doctora!...

Doctora: ¿problemas?, aquí las únicas que tienen problemas, son ustedes dos según parece maestra...

Tigresa: se equivoca doctora, el que estos niños lleguen a conocer la luz del día, depende en gran medida de su silencio...así que ni una palabra de esto a nadie, ¿entendido?...

Doctora: ...como quieras, creí que tu padre te había educado mejor, pero tan solo eres otra manzana que se echó a perder, eres igual a Tai Lung...

Akemi: ¡¿como se atreve?!...

Tigresa: ¡tranquila Akemi!, si eso es lo que piensa de mí, es su problema...pero le advierto una cosa doctora, como abra la boca, y algo le llegue a pasar a mi hijo o a mi sobrino, volveré, ¡y le juro por las almas de nuestros padres que se arrepentirá de haberse metido en nuestros asuntos!...¡vamonos Akemi!...

dijo la furiosa tirando de la mano de su hermana, mientras se dirigían hacia la salida, dejando a la doctora Yaan mascullando algo sobre la insolencia y la actitud impertinente e irrespetuosa de los jóvenes, que en ese momento era el menor de los problemas que ahora tenían, pues tan pronto como llegaron al dormitorio de Tigresa, se dieron a la tarea de pensar seriamente en lo que harían a continuación...

Akemi: ¿que haremos ahora Tigresa?, si Reiko se entera seguro que se pondrá tan nervioso, que me encerrará en alguna parte hasta que nazca nuestro hijo...

Tigresa: tranquila nena, algo se nos ocurrirá, yo también creo que no es buena idea contárselo a los chicos en este momento, Po ya tiene demasiadas presiones y problemas en este momento, decirle que dentro de poco tiempo será padre, solo le añadirá más presión a su lista de problemas por solucionar y hará que se preocupe más y se distraiga, facilitándole las cosas a esos malditos cobardes...

explicó la felina, mientras recogía un vestido que se hallaba extendido sobre su cama, haciendo espacio para poder sentarse a discutir sobre el mejor modo de solucionar semejante dilema, pues aún cuando se esforzaba por mostrarse lo más serena posible frente a su hermana, el miedo y los nervios que sentía amenazaban con arrebatarle la consciencia otra vez...

Akemi: lo entiendo, pero ¿como sugieres que ocultemos algo tan obvio como un vientre de embarazo?, todo mundo se dará cuenta enseguida...

Tigresa: (mirando el vestido entre sus manos) ...bajando al valle para ver a la señorita Yang...

Akemi: ¿queee?, ¿a la señorita Yang?, ¿y que tiene que ver tu diseñadora con nuestro problema?...

Tigresa: mira este vestido Akemi, la hija de un amigo de nuestro padre los usó por meses, y nunca nos dimos cuenta de que estaba embarazada, hasta que nos invitaron a la fiesta que daban para celebrar el nacimiento de su pequeño, Vivora se empeñó en que la señorita Yang confeccionara al menos un vestido con este modelito para mi, pero ahora bajaremos al valle para buscarla y pedirle que nos haga varios más, ¿entiendes?...

Akemi: ya veo, ¿y crees que funcione?...

Tigresa: eso espero, porque como ese maldito granuja de Khan, se llegue a enterar de esto, estaremos perdidas...

Akemi: ¿y si los chicos intentan abrazarnos?...¿o algo más?...

Tigresa: entonces habrá que inventar alguna excusa para que eso no suceda, aunque se me parta el alma cuando no pueda estar cerca de mi Po...

Akemi: (suspirando)...te entiendo, yo también extrañaré estar cerca de Reiko, aunque por suerte no será por mucho tiempo, ya escuchaste a Po, cuando pongan al resto de las chicas sobre aviso, lo más probable es que muchas de ellas regresen a su hogar de manera voluntaria, y con lo que a ese sinvergüenza de Khan se refiere, lo estarán vigilando constantemente, solo espero que se marche sin descubrir nada que pueda servirle a esa maldita sabandija que es el maestro Fai...

Tigresa: ojalá cariño, mientras tanto debemos ser muy precavidas con esto, lo primero que haremos mañana a primera hora, sera bajar hasta el valle y buscar a la señorita Yang, para solicitarle un nuevo guardaropa para cada una, y habrá que pensar en que les diremos a los chicos para que no traten de tocarnos por un tiempo...

Akemi:...de acuerdo... (sonriendo traviesa) pero haciendo a un lado la parte peligrosa y problemática de la situación, ¿no estás feliz de saber que dentro de poco darás a luz un hijo tuyo y de Po?...porque yo si lo estoy...

Tigresa: claro que si, aunque me sentiría más feliz si nuestro pequeño pudiera venir al mundo libremente, sin tantos peligros que amenacen su existencia, solo por ser el hijo del Guerrero Dragón...

Akemi: (tomando sus manos entre las suyas) te prometo que así será, pase lo que pase estaré contigo, y nos cuidaremos una a la otra, no importa lo que haga Fai, nuestros hijos nacerán sanos y salvos, ya lo verás...

Tigresa: (acariciando su vientre con ternura) eso espero, porque si algo llegara a pasarle a este bebé... me moriría...

Akemi: eso no sucederá, ten un poco de fe en los chicos, ellos van a solucionar esto, y un día nos parecerá tan solo un mal sueño del que afortunadamente logramos despertar...

Tigresa: tienes razón...aunque todavía me queda una pequeña duda, ¿cuantas semanas de embarazo, son las que tenemos cada una?, con esa discusión que tuvimos con la doctora Yaan, me pareció que ya no era posible preguntarle...

Akemi: (completamente sonrojada) bueno...yo solo lo he hecho con Reiko una vez, y eso ocurrió hace como seis semanas más o menos...así que...

Tigresa: entiendo, entonces con mayor razón debemos darnos prisa, antes de que sea demasiado obvio...

Akemi: de acuerdo...¿crees que pueda recostarme aquí en tu cama por un rato?, comienzo a sentirme mareada de nuevo...

Tigresa: claro que si cariño, ahora que lo mencionas, creo que también yo necesito descansar un poco...

convino Tigresa, y de ese modo, ambas hermanas se quedaron profundamente dormidas...

Mientras tanto, luego de haber informado a su maestro, acerca de los sucesos ocurridos esa misma mañana en el palacio de Han Shou, Po, Reiko, Vivora y el maestro Shifu se dedicaron a discutir sobre lo que harían a continuación, pues al juicio de todos, aquello era un asunto que se les había escapado de las manos y se había salido de control, pues aún cuando Akira no era la persona más querida por todos en el palacio de jade, su muerte solo significaba una cosa: que Fai les enviaba una advertencia, que no estaba jugando, que estaba dispuesto a todo por conseguir lo que se proponía, y no le importaba tomar vidas inocentes para probarlo...

lo primero en la lista fue advertir a las candidatas de lo que ocurría, de forma discreta y procurando que no se desatara un completo caos a causa de ello, dentro del palacio de jade, pues lo último que se quería era que hubiera más victimas, más vidas perdidas por las cuales lamentarse aún más...

se decidió que Vivora era la más indicada para esta labor, ya que con su astucia y sutileza, sería capaz de alertar a todas las chicas, sin que ese maldito tigre entrometido consiguiera darse cuenta de que lo hacía, por esa razón, tan pronto como hubo recibido la orden de su maestro, salió de inmediato a cumplir con su deber...

lo segundo, fue avisar al maestro sobre la decisión de descartar a Midori y Akame a petición de la marquesa, pues dos de sus ¨protegidos¨, solicitaban humildemente la mano de dichas maestras, y si aquella era una oportunidad para ponerlas a salvo en el palacio de Han Shou, entonces estaba decidido a aprovecharla, decisión con la cual su maestro estuvo totalmente de acuerdo, considerando prudente avisar a ambas maestras, para que partieran esa misma noche, a refugiarse en el palacio de la marquesa, quedando completamente a salvo del peligro al que se enfrentaban de permanecer por más tiempo en ese lugar...

y por último, la decisión que liberaría al resto de las candidatas de aquella peligrosa amenaza, que ya sea que lo quisieran o no, se hallaba cada vez más cerca, el nombre de la candidata elegida para convertirse en la esposa del Guerrero Dragón, y la madre de su heredero, quien sería el siguiente en la linea de descendientes que ostentarían dicho título...

Shifu: se que te había prometido un año para elegir, pero debido a las circunstancias, me temo que debo presionarte respecto a tu decisión Guerrero Dragón...

Po: descuide maestro Shifu, lo comprendo...

Shifu: ¿y bien?, ¿hay entre las restantes candidatas, alguna que reúna los requisitos necesarios para convertirse en tu esposa y la madre de tu heredero?...

Po: (sonriendo) tan solo hubo una desde el principio, desde mucho antes de que llegaran las demás, maestro...

Shifu: ...¡!...¿acaso te refieres a...?...

Po: maestro Shifu, humildemente le suplico que me conceda la mano de su hija, y el honor de desposarla y convertirla en la madre de mi heredero...

Shifu:...el honor será mío, Guerrero Dragón...

al ser oficial el compromiso de bodas, entre el Guerrero Dragón y la maestra Tigresa, se hizo más apremiante la necesidad de ocultarla junto con su hermana la maestra Akemi, en un sitio en el cual no pudieran ser alcanzadas por la mano de Fai, por lo cual idearon un plan que tal vez diera resultado...

esa noche Midori y Akame, partirían con rumbo al palacio de Han Shou, y a la mañana siguiente Tigresa y Akemi saldrían juntas a dar un paseo por el bosque, pero nunca regresarían, se ocultarían en el palacio de la marquesa, mientras que en el valle de la paz se haría correr el rumor de su extravío, Reiko se quedaría en el palacio de jade para darle un poco de credibilidad al asunto, y se dedicaría junto con el resto a perder el tiempo ¨buscándolas¨, mientras que Po, se ocuparía de rechazar poco a poco al resto de las candidatas, que aún sabiendo lo que sucedía, decidieran quedarse en el palacio, aún cuando ya no hubiera razón para ello...

aquella noche cenaron en completo silencio, Tigresa y Akemi habían sido avisadas por Reiko, acerca de las decisiones tomadas por el maestro, permitiéndose felicitar a su cuñada por su compromiso de bodas con el Guerrero Dragón, lo cual la llenaba de felicidad, y al mismo tiempo la hacía sentirse más nerviosa, pues si su padre consideraba que debía esconderse, eso significaba que no la creía capaz de salir indemne en un enfrentamiento con alguno de esos malditos monstruos, y por ello la enviaba a ocultarse en el único sitio donde tanto ella como Akemi podrían estar a salvo...

el resto de las chicas era un caso similar, pues luego de conocer la verdad, sobre la farsa que Fai había montado, esperando con ello conseguir el titulo del Guerrero Dragón, utilizando a todas ellas como sus marionetas, solo para no ser señalado como lo que realmente era, un maldito criminal, sin honor y sin principios, que codiciaba lo ajeno y despojaba a sus legítimos dueños, sacrificando inocentes para conseguirlo, las había indignado por completo, y la mejor prueba de ello era la reciente noticia que habían recibido aquella tarde, pues la muerte de Akira, a pesar de no ser la persona más agradable de todas, por donde quiera que se le mirara, era un crimen, ni más ni menos...

aún así la mayoría de ellas decidió quedarse, pues durante el tiempo que habían permanecido en el palacio de jade, habían hecho amistad con los maestros, por lo cual les parecía injusto abandonarlos a su suerte, en el momento de mayor necesidad, después de todo, aún si ninguna de ellas había logrado ser elegida por el Guerrero Dragón; como Fai y sus discípulos aparecieran por el palacio de jade buscando problemas, aún podrían llevarse la satisfacción de haberle dado una buena lección a esos cobardes...

una vez que terminó la cena, cada maestro se dirigió a su respectiva habitación, mientras que Midori y Akame iban a las suyas para prepararse, pues tan pronto como los demás se hallaran completamente dormidos, partirían con rumbo al palacio de la marquesa...

por su parte, Tigresa y Akemi se preparaban para visitar a la señorita Yang al día siguiente, para luego ir a dar un¨pequeño paseo¨por el bosque, del cual según el plan, nunca regresarían...

mientras tanto el maestro Shifu, se hallaba en su habitación escribiendo una carta para la marquesa, explicando la prematura presencia de las maestras en su palacio, así como también le informaba de la llegada de sus hijas al día siguiente y las razones que lo habían llevado a suplicar su ayuda tan encarecidamente, ya que en aquél momento no tenían a nadie más a quien pudieran recurrir, disculpándose de antemano por la forma tan abrupta en la que había llevado a cabo su plan, pero prefería eso, a esperar a que ocurriera algo todavía más lamentable...

al terminar, se dirigió a buscar a Po para pedirle que entregara dicho documento a la marquesa, sin embargo no logró encontrar al panda por ningún lado, por lo cual al cruzarse con Zeng en uno de los pasillos, decidió preguntarle si lo había visto o sabía donde estaba, a lo que el joven ganso respondió informando al maestro de que el Guerrero Dragón y las maestras Midori y Akame, ya habían partido hacia el palacio de Han Shou...

al escuchar aquella información, el maestro Shifu se alarmó tanto, que decidió ir a alcanzarlos, pues no permitiría nunca que su alumno y las maestras, cometieran la gran impertinencia de llegar al palacio de la prima del emperador solo así, sin un documento que explicara su presencia en ese sitio a altas horas de la noche, además de que dadas las circunstancias en las cuales había muerto la maestra Akira, tal vez fuera prudente que más de un escolta acompañara a las maestras hasta el palacio de Han Shou, para evitar que se repitiera la historia...

una vez decidido tomó la carta y salió del palacio con la intención de alcanzar a los jóvenes en el camino, pero mientras más avanzaba, iba dándose cuenta de que los chicos no se encontraban por ningún lado, había llegado a una parte del bosque que no conocía, y comenzaba a preocuparle un poco el hecho de que tal vez, pudiera haberse extraviado...

iba a regresar sobre sus pasos, para tratar de encontrar el camino de regreso hasta el palacio de jade, mientras pensaba en la forma de disculparse con la marquesa más tarde, cuando una voz que le resultó extrañamente familiar, lo hizo que se detuviera en seco...

¿?: ¡alto!, ¡¿quien anda ahí?!...

Shifu: (pensando)_...esa voz...la conozco...pero...es imposible..._

¿?: ¡quien quiera que sea, será mejor que deje de esconderse!, ¡ha invadido los terrenos del palacio de Han Shou!, ¡salga de donde quiera que esté!...

Shifu: (pensando)_...¡Han Shou!, ¡gracias al cielo!..._

iba a responder al dueño de aquella voz para explicarle quien era, y el motivo de su presencia en los terrenos del palacio de la marquesa, cuando se topó de frente con la familiar figura del imponente leopardo que se había congelado frente a él, y le devolvía la mirada con la sorpresa tatuada en su rostro...

Shifu: ¿Tai Lung?...

Tai Lung: ...padre...

Shifu: ¡estás vivo!, ¿como...?...

Tai Lung: ...el Guerrero Dragón me venció, pero no se atrevió a arrebatarme la vida...

Shifu: ¿y durante todo este tiempo has andado por ahí como si nada?, ¿libre?, ¿a tus anchas?, ¡no es correcto!, ¡deberías estar en prisión!...

Tai Lung: ¡¿y creer que merecías un hijo mejor que el que tenías, si lo es?!, ¡muchos padres presumen orgullosos, del cariño, respeto y obediencia que reciben de sus hijos!, ¡y es suficiente para ellos!, ¡pero no para ti!, ¡¿cierto padre?!...

Shifu: (avergonzado)...ya te he pedido perdón por ello, pero aún así...debes pagar por tus errores...

Tai Lung: (ofendido) por eso no debes preocuparte, su majestad el emperador me ha concedido el indulto, soy libre de continuar con mi vida mientras eso no dañe a nadie...

Shifu: (sorprendido) ¡¿de verdad?!...

Tai Lung: ...si...ahora creo que deberías volver al palacio de jade, es tarde, y por estos alrededores hay una asesina suelta, mi lady se irá de espaldas como haya más victimas de esa gata psicópata en los terrenos de su palacio...

Shifu: ...lo sé, el maestro Reiko y el Guerrero Dragón me han contado todo esta misma tarde y...¡espera un momento!, ¿dijiste mi lady?, ¿que tienes tú que ver con ella?...

Tai Lung: (orgulloso) ...soy su guardaespaldas personal, y de cuando en cuando, hago rondas nocturnas para vigilar su palacio...

Shifu: ...ya veo, de ahí el indulto que te ha concedido el emperador...

Tai Lung: (con gesto resentido)...si, por fortuna aún quedan personas en mi vida, que no exigen demasiado para poder mostrarme algo de cariño, o para llegar incluso a sentirse orgullosas de mi, ahora si me disculpas, ya debo irme para seguir cumpliendo con mi deber...

Shifu: ¡espera!, por favor entrega esta carta a mi lady cuando la veas, es importante...

Tai Lung: (muy serio) claro padre, se la daré...

Shifu: ...y Tai Lung...

Tai Lung: ¿si?...

Shifu: ...cuidate hijo...

al darse la vuelta para regresar a su ronda de vigilancia, se guardó el rollo de pergamino con el sello personal de su padre entre sus ropas, mientras sentía que algo se quebraba en su interior, a causa de aquella última palabra que seguía haciendo un eco ensordecedor en su mente y en su corazón...

Tai Lung: ...Hijo...


End file.
